Les Nouvelles Recrues
by Neo-Mirage
Summary: Traduction. La première année de formation d'Auror commence pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco. Mais Harry n'a vraiment pas le temps de s'inquiéter de Draco. Du moins, au début.
1. En avant, soldats rebelles

**Titre :** Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Introduction :** Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle traduction ! Cette fiction comporte 45 chapitres, et est le premier tome d'une trilogie appelée _**La Course au Paradis**_. Son auteur originale a achevé de la publier, et je compte m'attaquer au deuxième et au troisième tomes quand j'aurai terminé celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre Un – En avant, soldats rebelles**_

« Mon pote, je suis _pris_ ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de lever un bras dans sa direction avant que Ron ne se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec enthousiasme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en avisant l'expression d'Hermione. Elle était assise à la table derrière eux, et refusait obstinément de regarder dans leur direction tandis que Ron hurlait et donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos de Harry.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va tous les trois pouvoir intégrer la formation des Aurors ! » Ron lâcha Harry et entama une chorégraphie s'apparentant à une danse de guerre autour de la table, au milieu de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Harry rit de nouveau en voyant Hermione serrer les dents et secouer la tête. Ron fit semblant de ne pas la remarquer. Il sauta plusieurs fois dans les airs, dans une illustration de ce qu'il pensait probablement apprendre durant leurs cours d'Auror, puis se tourna vers Harry avec un large sourire. « Je t'avais _dis_ qu'ils ne nous pénaliseraient pas à cause de notre A.S.P.I.C en Potions ! »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez bon pour être Auror, et avait été accepté seulement parce qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait néanmoins donné une chance, mais si c'était à cause de ça ?

_Ron n'a même pas passé son A.S.P.I.C en Potions_, se rappela-t-il, mais au contraire, ça le rendait encore plus sûr de sa théorie, à savoir qu'ils avaient accepté Ron parce qu'il était un héro de guerre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Je sais qu'on va avoir plusieurs cours. Est-ce qu'on doit les choisir, ou est-ce que ce sera comme à Poudlard, et qu'ils décideront pour nous ? »

Heureusement, sa question lui donna autre chose à penser et détourna également Hermione du discours sur la maturité qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler sur Ron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et sourit. « Un peu des deux. Il y a cinq cours obligatoires, mais aussi trois cours facultatifs concentrés sur d'autres domaines d'études. Tu peux prendre n'importe lequel des trois. » Elle tapota un morceau de parchemin posé devant elle, qui ressemblait à une brochure d'information du Ministère. « Ou plusieurs d'entre eux. »

« Pas besoin de se demander combien Hermione va en prendre, » dit Ron, roulant des yeux en direction de sa petite amie.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ron, » dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée en baissant la tête vers la pile de feuilles qu'elle avait rassemblées. « Je n'ai pas de Retourneur de Temps, et l'une des options n'a pas l'air si passionnante. Je vais seulement prendre sept cours, pas huit. » Elle regarda vers lui. « D'un autre côté, je compte être suffisamment occupée pour être incapable de faire tes devoirs à ta place. »

Ron soupira lourdement dans sa direction. « Est-ce que j'ai _demandé_ quelque chose ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa sous la colère. Harry parla aussi fort qu'il le put, parce que si l'une de leurs disputes commençaient, personne ne pourrait penser ou parler d'autre chose durant des heures. « Quels sont nos cinq cours obligatoires ? »

Hermione sortit aussitôt de sa pile une feuille qui semblait plus brillante que la normale, et la fit glisser vers lui. « Vraiment, Harry, je sais que tu en as toi aussi un exemplaire, » dit-elle sur un ton de réprimande. « Si tu prenais soin de tes affaires et que tu les rangeais correctement, tu n'aurais pas besoin de dépendre de moi pour le faire. »

« Mais alors, quel serait ton but dans la vie ? » demanda Harry en attrapant la liste.

Hermione prit un air exaspéré, mais ne le reprit pas, contrairement à la manière dont elle aurait repris Ron pour un commentaire de ce genre. Ce qui renforça la suspicion de Harry quand au fait qu'elle était si irritée envers Ron parce qu'il était son petit ami plutôt que son ami, et qu'elle ne voulait plus lui trouver d'excuse pour ses enfantillages. Harry avait essayé de dire à Ron, plusieurs fois durant l'année précédente, que c'était ce genre de comportement qui risquait de lui faire perdre Hermione, alors qu'ils rattrapaient les cours qu'ils avaient manqués pendant leur quête des Horcruxes et passaient leurs ASPICS à Poudlard. Ron l'avait dédaigneusement ignoré.

Harry espérait qu'il y réfléchirait bientôt. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient encore davantage maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, et il aurait détesté les voir se séparer.

La liste des cours s'avéra être moins précise que ce qu'il aurait voulut, puisqu'elle comportait seulement le titres des cours sans descriptions. Harry leva un sourcil. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Je pense savoir ce que sont Magie Offensive et Défensive, Stratégies de Bataille et Médecine de Guerre, mais pour Conduite d'Auror ? Et Combat à Mains Nues ? Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'apprendre ça alors que nous avons des baguettes ? »

« Voyons, _Harry_, » dit Hermione. « Comment penses-tu que les Aurors apprennent les règles auxquelles ils sont supposés obéir, et de quelle façon travailler avec les autres Départements du Ministère ? C'est à ça que servent les cours de Conduite d'Auror. Ils nous apprendront quels sorts nous n'avons pas le droit de jeter, quelles seraient nos peines si nous le faisions, et aussi comment arrêter quelqu'un et mener un interrogatoire. » Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Je peux t'assurer dès maintenant que ce sera son fichu cours préféré, » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. « Parce que ça ne parle que de fichus _règles_. »

Harry commençait à en avoir marre de servir de conciliateur, alors il imita Hermione quand elle regarda Ron avec désapprobation, et ajouta, « Et Combat à Mains Nues sera réservé aux situations où nous seront privés de nos baguettes, ou ne pourront pas nous en servir. » Il se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Hermione approuva. « Et pour les situations où nous ne pourront pas utiliser de magie parce que nous seront visibles des Moldus, » dit-elle. « Ou les combats rapprochés où la plupart des sorts toucheraient nos amis et nos alliés aussi bien que les criminels. Vraiment, j'aurai aimé savoir comment faire ça quand nous recherchions les Horcruxes. » Elle se pencha par-dessus la table pour caresser la feuille comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un de ses manuels scolaires. « Nous aurions pu nous en servir plusieurs fois. »

Harry se concentra sur la liste des cours optionnels, en partie parce qu'il aurait commencé à penser à la guerre s'il avait continué à écouter Hermione. « Observation, Potions de Guerre, Reconnaissance de la Magie Noire… pourquoi avons-nous des cours séparés en Observation et en Reconnaissance de la Magie Noire ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprendra déjà dans les autres cours ? »

« Oui, » dit Hermione avec une patience forcée. « Mais ces cours sont pour les personnes qui veulent approfondir davantage leurs compétences. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je ne pense pas prendre Observation pour le moment. J'ai besoin de pratiquer davantage de reconnaissance de Magie Noire, et comment préparer des potions au milieu d'une bataille. »

« Je pense que Potions de Guerre parle seulement des potions utiliser _pour_ une bataille, » dit Ron entre deux bouchées de céréales.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, » répondit Hermione, détournant le regard, les yeux plissés.

Harry soupira et intervint _une fois de plus_. « Bon, dans ce cas, je vais prendre Observation. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de davantage de choses pour reconnaître la Magie Noire, et les Potions ont toujours été ma pire matière. On apprendra sûrement les plus utiles en Médecine de Guerre de toute façon. Mais ça aurait été génial si j'avais pu être un meilleur observateur dans le passé. » Il resta silencieux un moment, et se demanda ce qui aurait pu être changé s'il avait remarqué des années plus tôt que Rogue n'était pas vraiment un enfoiré irrémédiablement mauvais, ou que la baguette de Dumbledore avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Il chassa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête. « Et Si » était un jeu amusant auquel jouer le soir, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il refusait de s'y prêter durant la journée. « Et toi, Ron ? »

« Reconnaissance de la Magie Noire, » répondit Ron en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour regarder le programme. « Je suis _très_ observateur. Par exemple, en ce moment même, vous êtes en train de vous regarder avec cette expression signifiant que vous pensez que je suis un cas désespéré. »

Hermione détourna précipitamment les yeux. Harry se surprit à rire et s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise, regardant alternativement ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il s'était cru dans un rêve éveillé, quand Hermione avait changé d'avis au sujet de sa carrière d'avocate, et annoncée qu'elle voulait suivre la formation des Aurors à la place, parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à s'installer derrière un bureau. Il s'était ensuite demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, au vue des fréquentes chamailleries entre Ron et Hermione.

Mais en ce moment, il se sentait à nouveau plein d'espoir. Ron souriait à Hermione, l'un de ses sourires doux qui persuadait Harry que tout irait bien, et il avait également posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Peu importait combien Ron et Hermione devenaient proches, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter à Harry de se sentir mis à l'écart.

Enfin, autant que possible, évidemment.

Harry soupira. Il y avait un autre jeu auquel il jouait pendant la journée, et ce que jeux s'appelait « Eviter de penser à Ginny. » Il commença à y jouer en demandant à Hermione si elle avait d'autres informations sur les cours, et Hermione sortit une nouvelle brochure.

Harry sourit en lisant que les cours de Conduite d'Auror étaient assurés par Hestia Jones, qui avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Si un cours aussi ennuyeux devait _absolument_ exister, autant qu'il soit enseigné par une amie.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Draco. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Mère. » Draco ne releva pas la tête du sac dans lequel il rangeait ses livres. Il avait du les choisir avec attention parmi les livres de Poudlard qu'il possédait encore. Quelques uns de ses plus vieux livres de Potions avaient une valeur sentimentale, il n'avait donc aucun problème à les laisser. Il ne passait pas du Manoir au monde sauvage pour des raisons sentimentales. Mais il prendrait les livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions de ses trois dernières années de cours. Il soupesa pensivement son plus récent livre de Botanique, se demandant s'il pourrait lui être utile. « Père ne comprend pas non plus, de toute façon. »

« Draco… »

C'était un ton auquel il se devait de répondre. Il ne serait pas le fils de sa mère autrement. Draco leva les yeux, et serra la main de sa mère dans la sienne quand il la vit tendue vers lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Narcissa lui lança un sourire fatigué. Elle avait l'air épuisé depuis le jour où le Magenmagot avait condamné Lucius à deux ans à Azkaban, et l'avait elle-même privée de baguette pour un an. Aussi longtemps qu'elle restait au Manoir, avec des elfes de maison prêts à faire tout ce qu'elle leur demandait, elle n'avait aucun problème à se débrouiller, mais Draco savait que c'était plus que ça. La perte de sa baguette estropiait un sorcier, peut importe les circonstances. Au moins, le Ministère n'avait pas brisé sa baguette et l'avait seulement retirée du Manoir. Le Ministre Shacklebolt lui-même leur avait promis qu'elle était en lieu sûr. Avec ça, Draco devait reconnaître qu'ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux.

La conséquence de l'acceptation de ses parents quand à leur punition était que Draco lui-même n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est une promesse solennelle de ne plus utiliser de Magie Noire, et de soumettre sa baguette à une « analyse » d'un mois (une fois qu'il l'eut récupérer auprès de Potter, qui avait été rude mais néanmoins décent malgré les circonstances). Il avait put étudier et obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C.S depuis chez lui, et il avait eu le courage – et la détermination de montrer à tout le monde que les Malfoy n'étaient ni des lâches ni des criminels, après la chute du Mage Noir – de poser sa candidature pour la formation d'Auror.

Après avoir été accepté, il avait du faire face aux regards déconcertés de ses parents durant le mois passé, aussi bien qu'à leurs sourires fanés et leurs molles tentatives pour le persuader d'abandonner.

« Je dois le faire, Mère, » dit-il, en caressant son poignet pour détendre ses articulations. Elles étaient blanches, remarqua-t-il. En fait, elles étaient blanches la plupart du temps maintenant. Narcissa semblait s'accrocher plus fort aux choses maintenant que sa prise sur les vérités essentielles de sa vie s'était évanouie. « S'il est une chose importante, c'est de montrer à nos ennemis que nous ne nous sentons pas _coupables_. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nous n'avons pas tué ou torturé de gens pour notre plaisir, contrairement à Tante Bellatrix. » Sa mère tiqua. La mort de Bellatrix était toujours un sujet sensible pour elle. Draco avait essayé d'être honnête avec lui-même depuis la bataille finale, en dehors de l'impression de déception relative à la chute de son père. Dans cette honnêteté, il se devait d'admettre qu'il ne savait pas si sa mère était davantage contrariée par la mort d'une sœur qu'elle avait autrefois aimée, ou par le fait que ce soit une Weasley qui lui ait donné la mort. « Nous ne voulions pas d'eux dans notre Manoir. Tout le monde sait que le Mage Noir m'a forcé à blesser des gens. » Draco grimaça. Ca avait été la partie la plus douloureuse de sa confession devant le Magenmagot, s'écouter dévoiler des détails intimes sous Véritasérum en regardant les expressions de pitié vertueuse sur les visages de ses auditeurs. Ils n'avaient pas le _droit_. « Le Ministère a déclaré que notre dette été payée. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je par leur montrer que nous avons autant le droit que n'importe qui de prendre part au monde magique ? »

« Je peux le comprendre, » dit Narcissa. Draco attendit. Il avait finit par admettre que ce genre de mots précédait généralement un refus de comprendre. « Mais pourquoi devrait-ce être par la formation d'Auror, Draco ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre quelques années et retrouver notre place légitime ? »

Draco hésita. Il avait voulu éviter de tourmenter sa mère, en lui cachant la vérité. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'elle à l'extérieur du Manoir, et avait vu davantage de choses. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir repousser plus longtemps.

« Cette place légitime ne reviendra jamais, » dit-il. « Pas sans que nous nous battions pour elle. Des gens qui étaient amis avec Père depuis des années se détournent maintenant avec mépris quand ils me voient. La plupart des comités ou des associassions caritatives auxquels il avait fait des dons ont modifié leurs archives pour pouvoir dire qu'aucun argent venant des Malfoy ne leur avait jamais été versé. Je le sais, parce que j'ai vérifié, » ajouta-t-il alors que Narcissa relevait vers lui un visage dévasté et empli de doutes. « Nous ne pouvons attendre que le pouvoir nous revienne. Nous devons nous en emparer nous-mêmes. »

Sa mère ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse durant un long moment. Draco ne la dérangea pas. Il la pensait profondément ancrée dans ses rêves de normalité.

Elle se redressa ensuite et hocha la tête avec approbation. « Comme le faisaient mes ancêtres, quand ils voyaient un pouvoir vacant et décidaient que les Black devaient être les seuls à le posséder, » dit-elle. « Je suis fière que tu portes ton héritage, Draco. »

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue et se concentra de nouveau sur ses livres, apaisé. Elle avait pris la nouvelle mieux que son père, et ne lui avait même pas demandé d'expliquer ses autres raisons.

Ces raisons étaient liées davantage à lui-même qu'à sa famille. Draco voulait montrer qu'il était plus qu'un pathétique petit Serpentard, l'ombre de Harry Potter, comme le pensaient la plupart des gens en se rappelant ses six premières années à Poudlard, et plus que le bourreau du Mage Noir. Quelqu'un de puissant et dangereux, quelqu'un avec ses propres compétences, à respecter ou à fuir.

Et il y avait aussi le détail, mineur, qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais été Auror auparavant, et que Draco suivait donc son propre chemin plutôt que celui de ses ancêtres.

_Je vais être un Malfoy, mais je vais aussi être moi-même._

**OoOoOoO**

« Qu'est-ce que _Malfoy_ fait ici ? » chuchota Ron dans l'oreille de Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux et jeta un regard circulaire. « Tu avais raison, » marmonna-t-il, repérant difficilement les cheveux blonds familiers derrière les épaules d'un garçon grand et musclé, la moitié du visage mangé par une barbe. « Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de prendre le cours d'Observation. » Il haussa les épaules. « Où est le problème ? S'il est ici uniquement pour regarder et rêver de ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir, ça m'est égal. »

« Et s'il fait partie des recrues ? » C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, et pas Ron, à la surprise de Harry. Son visage était tendu. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui pense que je devrais me recroqueviller dans un coin pour mourir soit formé avec moi. Il pourrait décider de faire de ses rêves une réalité. »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, impuissant. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Kingsley ou n'importe qui d'autre le laisse _dire_ ça… »

« Mais s'il le pense ? »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car sept sorciers venaient de Transplaner à l'avant de l'immense salle où toutes les recrues étaient rassemblées, dans une série de bangs qui attirait immédiatement l'attention. La fumée rose qui ondulait autour d'eux n'était cependant pas douloureuse. Harry tendit le cou pour essayer de voir tout le monde. Il s'agissait sans doute des Aurors avec qui ils allaient passer leurs années de formation. Il espérait seulement ne pas voir de Mangemorts.

L'Auror Principal, Gawain Robards, était facilement reconnaissable. Harry l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois les mois précédents pour parler de ses expériences de guerre, qui avaient été utiles aux Aurors pour rendre leurs sentences durant les procès des Mangemorts. Il n'était pas vraiment gros, mais plutôt _large_ : ses bras semblaient pouvoir porter une maison à eux seuls. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. La délicatesse de son visage semblait déplacée au milieu de tout ça. Il parcourut des yeux la foule de recrues et hocha la tête. Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il hochait la tête, mais il essaya de se tenir droit et de rentrer le ventre. Sans Voldemort à courir après, il avait peur de commencer à prendre du poids.

Le second personnage le plus frappant était une femme qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière Robards et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec un sourire désagréable. Harry frissonna. Elle ressemblait à McGonagall, sans les lunettes et la bonté. Ses cheveux gris nattés lui donnaient probablement des mots de tête, et une ligne noire partant de son cou disparaissait dans sa robe. Harry se demanda si c'était une cicatrice, ou bien la chaîne d'un médaillon. Il s'agissait probablement d'Alice Holder, le second de Robards et la responsable disciplinaire.

Il eut le temps de remarquer que trois femmes et deux hommes se trouvaient également avec eux avant que Robards ne porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler durement. Les derniers chuchotements s'évanouir, et Robards hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je devrai vous dire que je suis ici pour vous accueillir à la formation d'Auror, » dit-il, « mais, au mieux, je peux seulement vous offrir un salut formel. » Il agita sa baguette, et une sphère de feu apparue au-dessus de sa tête, projetant une lumière éblouissante sur son visage et plongeant le reste de la pièce dans les ténèbres. Harry le fixait d'un air fasciné. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort comme celui-là. Il pouvait entendre Hermione chuchoter derrière lui, probablement à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin pour pouvoir y écrire ses observations sur le sort et ses effets.

« Eviter les faux pas, » dit Robards, baissant légèrement la voix pour insister sur ce point, bien que Harry était certain que tous dans la pièce le regardaient et l'écoutaient déjà avec attention. « Etre un Auror signifie aussi être un soldat. Il y a une raison pour laquelle plusieurs de vos cours comportent dans leur titre le mot « Guerre ». Nous sommes la première ligne de défense contre les Mages Noirs, et même contre les sorciers et sorcières ordinaires qui ont pu être ensorcelés et ne sont pas responsables de leurs actions. Nous sommes là pour défendre les innocents, pour enfermer ceux qui défient les lois et tentent d'imposer leur volonté sur le monde magique, et également pour éviter le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre, comme celle dont tant d'entre nous se souviennent parfaitement. » Il joignit ses mains et pencha la tête. « C'est de notre faute si les Aurors ont joué un si petit rôle dans cette guerre. »

Harry voulut protester, même s'il savait plus que quiconque que les Aurors n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide. Il serra les dents et garda le silence. Robards était convainquant. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était Responsable des Aurors.

Robards releva la tête avec un regard défiant qui disait sans avoir besoin de mots à tous les Mages Noirs présents qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. « Mais à partir de maintenant, nous ferons tout pour être une organisation exemplaire et disciplinée, » dit-il, sa voix raisonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. « Et je peux vous promettre que vous ferez partie de cette organisation forte et fière. » Il haussa ensuite les épaules, et sa voix prit un ton d'indifférence glacée. « Si vous ne pouvez pas, ou que vous tentez de nous saboter pour votre gloire ou votre pouvoir personnel, vous serez exclus du programme. »

« C'est ce qui pend au nez de Malfoy alors, » chuchota Ron à Harry.

« Pour le moment, » dit Robards en faisant un pas de côté, « Je vous laisse aux soins de l'Auror Holder et de vos professeurs pour vous distribuer vos horaires et enregistrer vos choix d'options. Les cours ne commencent que demain. » Son visage se fendit d'un sourire que Harry aurait manqué s'il avait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. « Bienvenue chez les Aurors. »

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparut, emportant avec lui la sphère de feu et rétablissant de ce fait la lumière habituelle de la salle. Harry siffla entre ses dents et se concentra sur Holder et les autres avec une détermination accrue. Il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait parfaitement servir le monde magique, et pas simplement prendre des risques et vivres de dangereuses aventures.

S'il pouvait faire ça, alors il pouvait peut-être aussi combler le vide que la mort de Voldemort semblait avoir laissé en lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco raffermit sa prise sur le sac accroché à son épaule. Le discours l'avait secoué, mais il était toujours déterminé à satisfaire ses ambitions et à rentrer dans les rangs des meilleurs Aurors. Aussi longtemps qu'il projetait sur le public une image d'humilité, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas atteindre le pouvoir et la gloire ? Le monde était plus compliqué que ce que quelqu'un comme Robards pouvait en comprendre, particulièrement pour quelqu'un comme Draco

_Je vais réussir. Ils ne pourront pas me faire renoncer, peu importe ce qui se passera. Potter lui-même ne pourra pas me faire renoncer, s'il est ici._

Il écouta donc attentivement, mais sans inquiétude, le discours de la désagréable Auror Holder. Il avait fini d'être un lâche, fini d'être un enfant, fini d'être quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être.


	2. Rencontre avec les professeurs

**Titre :** Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Deux – Rencontre avec les Professeurs**_

Selon Harry, une seule journée lui avait suffit à prendre ses marques et même à se sentir quasiment chez lui dans les quartiers des étudiants Aurors – en particulier parce qu'ils avaient des chambres plus grandes que le dortoir des Gryffondors, à Poudlard, et qu'ils étaient seulement deux à les partager. (Ron et lui étaient ensembles, évidemment). Les quartiers n'étaient pas spécialement intéressants, mais il y avait des tapis sur le sol, et pas de tableaux représentants des scènes de violences ou de morts sanglantes aux murs, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Il ne savait pas exactement où ils se situaient, car le seul accès était par cheminettes, et que toutes celles qu'il avait trouvé menaient directement au Ministère.

Pas vraiment un lieu original, ni un endroit qui pourrait offrir de réponses à beaucoup de questions. Les mystères et la formation se dérouleraient au Ministère, et il devrait se contenter de ça.

Mais il avait toujours l'impression de perdre pied quand Ron, Hermione, lui et un groupe d'environ vingt autres élèves entrèrent dans la pièce où devait se dérouler leurs cours de Combat à Mains Nues. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait presque personne, et que seules les chamailleries de Ron et Hermione lui étaient familières. Peut-être était-ce aussi la façon dont la plupart des autres élèves semblaient nerveux, tendus et solennels, lui suggérant qu'il devrait prendre la formation d'Auror plus sérieusement qu'il n'avait jamais pris les cours à Poudlard.

_Peut-être que c'est à cause du cauchemar de la nuit dernière_, pensa-t-il en se frottant le front et en se répétant à lui-même que c'était une _bonne_ chose que sa cicatrice ne le fasse pas souffrir, avant de prêter attention au reste de la pièce.

Le sol était fait d'un matériau moelleux et élastique sur lequel ils pouvaient facilement marcher, mais probablement pas se faire mal en tombant. Les murs étaient faits de carreaux bleus brillants dans lesquels étaient encastrés des miroirs, et recouverts de boucliers protecteurs transparents. La lumière venait de sphères de fumée argenté qui évoluaient lentement près du plafond. Harry supposa que c'était une bonne manière d'éviter qu'elles soient brisées, en plus de prendre moins de place dans la pièce que des cheminées ou des torches.

Il n'y avait ni bureau, ni chaise. Harry vit qu'Hermione semblait déçue, et rangeait la plume et le parchemin qu'elle avait déjà sortis.

La porte s'ouvrit et leur professeur entra pour arpenter la pièce, parcourant le groupe des yeux et semblant les compter, reconnaissant en même temps certains d'entre eux, bien que Harry fût certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

C'était une femme de grande taille, probablement proche de la quarantaine, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui rassurèrent un peu Harry. Il connaissait au moins quelqu'un d'autre qui ne pouvait pas dompter ses cheveux. Elle portait une robe d'Auror, mais dans une version plus courte pour ne pas interférer avec ses mouvements. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux depuis le centre de la pièce, mais ils semblaient perçants, et cela lui suffisait.

Elle se déplaçait avec la même force et la même grâce qu'un félin.

Elle s'arrêta finalement et leur fit face dans un mouvement qui fit voleter sa robe autour d'elle, et dont même Rogue aurait pu prendre exemple, de l'avis de Harry. Quand elle releva la tête, les muscles de sa mâchoire claquèrent sèchement. « Je suis l'Auror Astraea Gregory, » dit-elle, « et dans mon cours, vous apprendrez à vous servir de votre corps et de votre cerveau plutôt que de votre baguette. »

Hermione se redressa, comme pour prouver qu'elle était tout à fait capable de faire ça. Ron regardait Gregory en hochant la tête avec admiration. Harry se voûta légèrement. Il aurait été très heureux que personne ne le remarque.

Mais parce que Gregory était probablement bourreau dans une autre vie, son mouvement attira son attention au lieu de la détourner. Elle sourit et claqua des doigts. « Harry Potter, » dit-elle. « Je sais tout sur vos aventures. » Elle marqua une pause. « Il semblerait que ce soit la chance qui vous ai sauvé la plupart du temps. »

Quelques personnes ricanèrent dans la salle. Harry la regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle lui rappelait Rogue, excepté qu'elle semblait encore plus impersonnelle que Rogue lui-même.

« Venez ici et montrez-moi que vous valez mieux que ça, » dit-elle moqueusement.

Harry soupira et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la classe. Quand il se trouva face à Gregory, il aperçut Malfoy au fond de la classe, le regardant d'un air inexpressif. Harry fronça les sourcils. _Evidemment, Ron avait raison, et évidemment, Malfoy se doit d'être là pour me voir humilié._

« Je vais vous apprendre comment vous battre dans des situations où vous ne pourrez pas faire appel à votre baguette, » dit soudain Gregory, en avançant vers Harry. Harry la regardait attentivement, tentant d'ignorer l'impression qu'elle pourrait le tuer avec simplement deux de ses doigts. « Comment échapper aux contraintes en utilisant seulement votre force physique. Comment combattre des criminels plus grands, plus forts et plus rapides que vous ne l'êtes par nature. Comment… »

Elle tournoya autour d'Harry et le frappa du pied, juste derrière la rotule. Harry grogna et chancela. Gregory prit de nouveau son élan et le frappa cette fois en courbant son pied, exactement au même endroit. Harry s'écroula. Il entendit un bruit sec, et ne voulut pas savoir d'où il venait.

« Rester attentif quand quelqu'un essaye de vous distraire, » termina Gregory comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue. « Et comment tomber. » Elle baissa les yeux sur Harry et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes déjà sous la moyenne, Potter, » dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas travailler avec_ ça_. Mettez vous debout, et cette fois, faites de votre mieux pour me contrer. »

Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en se relevant. Il avait compris depuis l'âge de deux ans que sa vie n'était pas juste. Pas la peine d'espérer qu'elle le devienne maintenant.

**OoOoOoO**

« Bienvenue. »

Draco examina d'un air critique l'Auror qui venait d'apparaître dans la large salle grise et froide. Il espérait voir quelqu'un à qui la profession de professeur convenait mieux que Gregory. Draco connaissait ce _genre_ de personne. Elle se préoccupait uniquement de sa matière et pas de la façon dont elle pourrait la faire entrer dans le crâne de ses élèves.

Au contraire, l'Auror Daffyd Dearborn, qui enseignait la Magie Offensive et Défensive, était un modèle de professionnalisme. Il portait une robe pâle et une bague en onyx au pouce droit qui indiquait, comme le savait Draco, qu'il avait brillé dans l'école privée de Philosophie Sorcière de Wales. Son visage était d'ailleurs celui d'un philosophe, et il regardait la classe de Draco – qui incluait Potter, évidemment – d'un air froidement curieux en s'installant dans l'espace entre le tableau et les bureaux en face de lui.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la magie théorique, » dit Dearborn. « Le Ministère distingue la magie défensive et la magie offensive d'une manière qui peut sembler arbitraire. C'est faux. Elles sont simplement basées sur des principes qui ne sont plus enseignés, ou plus compris correctement. » Pendant un instant, une moue légèrement moqueuse se forma sur ses lèvres. « Il fut un temps où elles faisaient parties de la base des cours à Poudlard, mais le Conseil d'Administration, dans son _infinie_ sagesse, a décidé que de telles notions étaient trop compliquées pour de jeunes et tendres esprits. »

Potter gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau comme si Gregory venait de le heurter à la tempe. Weasley semblait abasourdi. Granger griffonnait fébrilement des notes.

Satisfait d'apprendre quelque chose d'_intéressant_, pour une fois, à propos de l'histoire et des structures du pouvoir, Draco commença également à prendre des notes.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je sais que vous vous attendez tous à vous ennuyer pendant ce cours. » Hestia Jones leva une main solennelle. « Alors, si Merlin m'y aide, je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que vous apprenez les règles et ne vous ennuierez pas à mourir en même temps. » Elle sourit, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues. « Quel serait l'intérêt si vous sortiez de cette classe avec la tête pleine de coton au lieu de règles parce que je vous aurez endormis ? Ca ne ferait pas bonne impression sur moi, ni sur le Ministère, » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry se laissa aller contre son siège, souriant. C'était bien mieux comme ça. Il était certain que Gregory était un professeur parfaitement compétent – quand elle ne cherchait pas à intimider ses élèves – et Dearborn lui rappelait McGonagall, le côté amusant en moins, mais parfois, vous vouliez quelqu'un d'_agréable_. Et Hestia était extrêmement agréable.

Il entendit un léger soupir derrière lui, et identifia correctement le son comme un signe de dégoût, et son responsable comme Malfoy sans même avoir besoin de regarder. Il attendit qu'Hestia fasse l'appelle et associe les noms aux visages pour se retourner et le dévisager méchamment.

Malfoy, assis, pour une raison inexpliquée, derrière l'épaule droite de Harry, haussa un sourcil en retour. Son regard passa de Harry à Hestia pendant un moment, puis un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. « Quel est le problème, Potter ? » chuchota-t-il. « Préoccupé par l'honneur de ta petite amie ? »

« Malfoy, Draco ! »

Harry n'aurait pas pu espérer un retournement de situation aussi plaisant qu'Hestia appelant le nom de Malfoy à ce moment précis. Il dut se rasseoir correctement et répondre poliment, d'un ton indiquant qu'il avait été pris en train de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hestia lui lança un regard sceptique et secoua imperceptiblement la tête, d'une façon qui fit s'assombrir le visage de Malfoy. Satisfait, Harry se retourna vers l'avant de la classe et répondit joyeusement quand son nom fut appelé.

Hestia appela le nom de Ron quelques instants plus tard et hocha la tête avec approbation en fixant la liste. « Le sort en est jeté, » dit-elle. « Bien, avant tout… » Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry observa avec délice tandis que plusieurs pièces roses s'assemblaient au-dessus de la tête d'Hestia, créant une série d'images compliquées. L'Auror Gregory n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette une seule fois, évidemment, et l'Auror Dearborn semblait penser que les baguettes servaient uniquement à faire apparaître d'interminables séries de notes au tableau. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de magie pratiquée exclusivement par les Aurors.

Une petite figurine en robe de sorcier apparue au centre du dessin. Un instant plus tard, elle se mit à courir le long d'un couloir, sa robe volant derrière elle, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Harry plissa les yeux et vit qu'elle tenait dans les mains un morceau de papier.

« Ceci est le genre de choses qui arrive quand vous n'êtes pas attentifs durant vos cours de Conduite d'Auror, » dit Hestia, secouant la tête d'un air désolé. « L'Auror Jobs est sur une affaire. Il a besoin d'une autorisation pour faire des investigations dans une zone Moldue. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, et le temps presse ! Mais son coéquipier est malade, et le Responsable des Aurors est à une importante réunion et ne doit pas être dérangé. Où doit-il se rendre ? »

La figurine s'arrêta devant une volée de marches, et regarda autour d'elle avec désespoir pendant un petit moment. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira, et elle s'engagea dans l'un des couloirs qui s'ouvrait à elle. L'instant d'après, elle fit demi-tour et se gratta la tête, regardant du côté du deuxième couloir. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un pas en avant, et resta finalement immobile, le visage indécis, agitant sa feuille au-dessus de sa tête. Harry n'était pas le seul à rire il entendit également Ron, bien qu'Hermione soit en train de murmurer avec indignation à propos « d'apprendre avec des images plutôt qu'avec des mots. »

« Il n'en a aucune idée, » reprit Hestia. « Peut-être devrait-il se rendre au Service des Détournements de l'artisanat Moldu, parce qu'il suspecte l'implication d'un objet Moldu dans son affaire. D'un autre côté, le Département des Catastrophes Magiques doit avoir un droit de regard là-dessus, puisque c'est un accident de construction. Mais encore, peut-être que les Oubliators devraient être prévenus, parce que l'Auror Jobs est quasiment sûr que les Moldus vont bientôt se rendre compte de quelque chose. Que _faire_ ? »

L'Auror Jobs se mordit les lèvres et s'avança dans l'un des couloirs, disparaissant de l'image. Un instant plus tard, une série de gribouillages qui s'évaporèrent avant qu'Harry ne puisse les lire apparue devant chacun des couloirs.

« Il a choisit le mauvais Département, » dit Hestia en secouant la tête. « Et maintenant, ce ne sont plus seulement les personnes qu'il a dérangé pour de mauvaises raisons qui sont embarrassées, mais aussi le Département qu'il aurait du alerter, sans parler du Bureau des Aurors – parce que c'est de ce genre de situation que les cours de Conduite d'Auror sont censés vous préserver. » Elle se retourna et agita sa baguette en direction de la classe. « _Soyez attentifs_. Même si personne ne peut prévoir qui entrera finalement dans les rangs, ce cours est destiné couvrir vos fesses en cas d'urgence. Il aurait d'ailleurs du s'appeler Couvrez vos Fesses, mais alors tout un tas de gens aurait voulut le suivre pour de mauvaises raisons. »

Harry rit plus fort cette fois, de façon à couvrir, du moins pour lui, le reniflement de mépris de Malfoy.

**OoOoOoO**

« Bonjour à tous. »

Draco se sentit de nouveau soulagé. Les cours de Médecine de Guerre, qui à son avis, _pouvaient_ être enseignés sérieusement, devaient être inculqués par quelqu'un de presque aussi réservé que l'Auror Dearborn. La salle où ils se trouvaient était blanche et spacieuse, parsemée de lits qui lui rappelaient l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un tabouret était placé à côté de chaque lit, lui assurant au moins que Potter serait séparé de ses répugnants amis et ne pourrait pas chuchoter ni glousser avec eux. Draco, entré le premier dans la salle, pris un siège et observa leur professeur pendant que les autres s'installaient.

Elle était assise sur un tabouret, au milieu du demi-cercle de lits, et tournait la tête de chaque côté avec précaution, comme pour ne pas déranger la large tresse enroulée autour de sa tête. Sa peau était d'un brun foncé, ses yeux noirs et son port aristocratique. Elle portait une robe d'Auror, de la couleur verte des Guérisseurs, et l'os et la baguette de Ste Mangouste se croisaient sur son épaule gauche. Un foulard vert était accroché à ses cheveux par de minuscules mèches, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle bougeait la tête si doucement.

« Je suis la Guérisseuse Maryam Portillo Lopez, » dit-elle quand tous les élèves furent installés. Elle n'éleva pas la voix : elle n'en avait pas besoin pour attirer l'attention, tout comme Rogue en son temps. Draco déglutit pour empêcher les larmes d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas envie de gérer maintenant. Ses mots portaient la trace d'un léger accent, que Draco reconnu comme espagnol. « Je vous apprendrai l'art de la guérison en temps de guerre. Aucun d'entre vous n'acquerra davantage que les rudiments, mais je m'assurerai au moins que ce soit de _nombreux _rudiments. »

Jones, la jeune femme non raffinée, aurait sourie après ce genre de mots, et ruinée tout leur effet. Portillo Lopez ne le fit pas. A la place, elle agita la main et un mannequin transparent apparu sur chacun des lits d'hôpital. Chacun d'eux avait une blessure à l'avant bras droit – la même place, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco, que la blessure provoquée par quelqu'un qui aurait tenté d'arracher la Marque des Ténèbres de sa peau.

« Je préfère laisser les élèves pratiquer d'eux même, et parler ensuite de la méthode, » dit Portillo Lopez. Elle agita de nouveau la main, et des bandages apparurent à côté de mannequin. « Bandez la blessure, et vous expliquerez ensuite pourquoi vous avez choisi de le faire de cette manière. »

Draco se saisit des bandages et s'attela à la tâche avec enthousiasme. Deux choses avaient immédiatement fait de ce cours son favori : la manière dont Portillo Lopez faisait confiance à ses élèves pour les laisser travailler d'abord de leur manière, puis parler ensuite de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Et la manière dont Potter hésitait, son regard oscillant des bandages à la blessure, semblant ne pas avoir le moindre indice sur ce qu'il était sensé faire.

_Une seconde_, pensa Draco avec amusement en regardant Weasley essayant d'enrouler les bandages autour du bras du mannequin, les tâchant de sang par la même occasion. _Il y a une troisième raison qui fait de ce cours mon favori._

**OoOoOoO**

Harry regarda d'un air perplexe la large salle où les cours de Stratégie de Bataille étaient sensés se dérouler. Il y avait des balcons aux formes arrondies qui se découpaient le long des murs, des escaliers menant à ces balcons – ou semblant y mener, puisqu'ils s'entortillaient sur eux-mêmes à mi-chemin – des pierres rougeoyantes délicatement encastrées dans le sol, et sur lesquelles il n'aurait pas voulu marcher, ainsi que des caisses et des rochers flottants qui lui donnaient envie de s'échapper. Rien pour s'asseoir, ni aucune trace de leur professeur.

« C'est original, » dit Hermione, penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder entre les caisses et les rochers flottants. « Un environnement éducatif concentré directement sur l'idée de maniabilité et de mouvement. Je pense que quelque chose de ce genre serait plus utile en Combat à Mains Nues. »

« D'accord, Hermione, » dit Ron d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il allait de manière _évidente_ la taquiner et dire quelque chose de stupide. « C'est pour ça qu'ils devraient déplacer tout ce qui se trouve dans la salle de Stratégie de Bataille dans la salle de Combat à Mains Nues. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un air mauvais. « Je sais que nous allons probablement apprendre à faire face à différentes sortes d'environnement ici, » cracha-t-elle. « Mais dans ce cours, nous utiliserons notre baguette la plupart du temps. Je disais juste que je trouvais intéressant d'apprendre également à combattre à mains nues dans différents décors, et que commencer par pratiquer sur un terrain neutre n'est pas la meilleure façon… »

« Attention ! »

La voix enjouée venait d'un balcon situé à leur droite, et l'instant d'après, une masse fondit sur Harry, glissant le long d'une corde qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, aussi mince et fine soit-elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter, alors il leva les bras, se tendit et attendit le choc.

La masse s'écrasa sur lui. Harry suffoqua et tituba, puis la rotule que Gregory avait heurtée le matin-même céda presque sous son poids. Il réussit à se maintenir avec difficulté, et la masse qui l'avait heurté – se révélant être un homme qui s'était détaché du harnais fixé à la corde – n'aidait pas, à gigoter de cette façon.

Les pieds de l'homme se posèrent finalement sur le sol, et il attrapa la main de Harry pour la serrer joyeusement. « Merci, » dit-il. « Tu t'en es bien tiré pour quelqu'un sans avertissement et sans expérience de ce genre de choses. » Il eut un rictus en remarquant la cicatrice de Harry, et se pencha vers lui pour mieux voir son front. « Ou peut-être bien que tu n'es pas si inexpérimenté que ça, après tout. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire réservé tout en l'examinant, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pensait de lui. C'était un homme noir et trapu, avec quelque chose en lui d'aussi gracieux et puissant que Gregory, mais au visage bien plus ouvert. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts, et ses yeux bleus scrutaient toutes les directions, ce qui incita Harry à s'éloigner subtilement de lui.

Evidemment, avec des yeux se déplaçant aussi rapidement, l'homme le remarqua et lui fit une petite révérence. « Je ne t'en veux pas, » dit-il. « Ca peut être impressionnant. Mais quand tu auras fait autant de stratégies que moi, tu auras peut-être le même air. » Il se retourna et saluât le reste des élèves d'un bref hochement de tête, deux doigts contre sa tempe. « Samsagace Ketchum, à votre service. »

Hermione laissa échapper un bref rire. Ketchum lui sourit avec malice. « Toi aussi tu as lu _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ? Mes parents l'aimaient un peu trop pour leur propre bien. » Il roula des yeux. « Au moins, Samsagace s'abrège facilement, et surtout, ils pensaient que c'était _lui_, le vrai héro du livre, et pas Frodon, parce qu'il a résisté à l'Anneau. » Il tapa dans ses mains et pivota de façon à voir le reste de la classe. « Avant que vous ne puissiez le demander, oui, je suis un Né-Moldu, oui, je suis votre professeur de Stratégies de Bataille, et oui, j'attends de vous que vous assimiliez_ tout_ ce que je vous enseignerai. Je suis certain que vous en êtes tous capables. »

Harry se demanda s'il devait rire ou désespérer. La plupart des élèves faisaient les deux. Malfoy semblait avoir avalé une cuillère de vinaigre.

Ketchum pivota de nouveau, tendant la main vers le balcon d'où il avait sauté. « Nous allons commencer avec un décor d'intérieur, » dit-il, « puisque selon les statistiques, nous affrontons davantage de Mages Noirs à l'intérieur des habitations ou des autres bâtiments. Je veux que vous trouviez le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à ce balcon – gardez en tête que vous êtes visibles de là-haut, et que vous aurez également besoin de vous couvrir. Plusieurs de mes assistants, des élèves de deuxièmes années, seront plus qu'heureux de vous jeter des sorts et des maléfices si jamais vous l'oubliez. » Il sourit et fit un bon en arrière. « C'est parti. »

Harry sélectionna le premier escalier qu'il vit, et plaça avec précaution un pied sur la première marche. Il crut voir le bas d'une robe d'étudiant et se jeta un sort de Désillusion sans même y penser : c'était devenu un réflexe automatique après les mois passés à la recherche des Horcruxes. La lueur d'un maléfice de Croche-pied le frôla un instant après, confirmant sa décision.

« Très bien, Potter ! » lui cria Ketchum alors que le maléfice de Croche-pied heurtait Malfoy. « Personne n'a _dit_ que vous ne pouviez pas utiliser de magie, » ajouta-t-il, probablement parce que le reste de la classe s'était immobilisé.

Harry sourit et recommença…

Quand un second maléfice du Croche-pied le frappa et lui fit dégringoler les marches avec un bruit sourd.

« Bon, » dit Ketchum, « personne n'a dit non plus que mes étudiants n'étaient pas doués pour voir à travers les sorts de Désillusion. »

**OoOoOoO**

Draco grogna en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, à l'avant de la classe. Après le désastre du cours de Stratégies de Bataille – il avait quatre nouveaux bleus et une bosse sur la joue qui pouvaient rivaliser avec la rotule blessée de Potter – il avait espéré un professeur normal pour l'Observation. Il avait pris cette option et celle de Potions de Guerre, décidant qu'il avait besoin d'enseignement dans les deux matières.

Au lieu de ça, l'homme qui leur faisait face avait une importante masse de cheveux gris, trop grosse pour sa tête, et une expression qui rappelait à Draco celle, coutumière et déconcertante, de Dumbledore. En plus de ça, il était en train d'examiner une feuille d'arbre à l'aide d'une loupe. Draco secoua la tête et se calla contre le dossier de sa chaise pendant que le reste de la classe s'installait derrière lui. _Merde, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une année calme, et on dirait bien que je vais avoir tout le contraire, avec un Sang-de-Bourbe taré en Stratégies et cet homme, qui va probablement nous regarder partir._

Le professeur attendit que tout le monde soit assis – à moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas remarqué leur présence. Draco savait vers quelle hypothèse _il_ penchait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur eux, cligna dans leur direction de ses yeux gris clair, et leva sa feuille. « Mon nom est Francis Pushkin, » dit-il, « et je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous voyez. »

Draco plissa les yeux vers la feuille. Il attendit que quelqu'un d'autre dise quelque chose, mais ils étaient tous figés, la bouche ouverte, comme si la feuille était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Il soupira avec lassitude et leva la main. Quand Pushkin hocha la tête dans sa direction, il dit, « C'est une grande feuille de couleur verte, de forme ovale, avec de larges nervures. Et vu la façon dont elle brille à la lumière, elle doit être utile dans un nombre limité de Potions. »

Pushkin avait acquiescé tout du long, mais il se figea quand Draco eut finit de parler et arqua un sourcil. « Et c'est tout ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter ricana. Draco referma ses doigts sur sa baguette et se remémora la façon dont Potter s'était effondré au sol en Stratégies et avait complètement échoué à combattre Gregory de toutes les manières possibles en Combat.

Quelques autres personnes tentèrent d'ajouter des observations, et à chaque fois, Pushkin ne sembla pas entendre ce qu'il attendait. Il finit par soupirer et dit, « Je dois vous apprendre à observer tout en _détails_, et à ensuite trouver un sens à vos observations. » Il agita sa baguette et une vitrine placée à l'avant de la classe s'ouvrit. Vingt autres feuilles, exactement comme celle qu'il tenait, s'élevèrent dans les airs et se posèrent sur leurs bureaux, accompagnées de loupes. « Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous examiniez votre feuille et que vous établissiez une liste de cent faits à son sujet. »

Draco fixa Pushkin avec incrédulité. Etant donnée l'expression douce mais ferme de son visage, il avait l'air entièrement sérieux.

Draco grogna pitoyablement et retourna à sa tâche. Il aurait du se contenter de prendre simplement Potions de Guerre, après tout.


	3. Le lourd et effrayant poids du Passé

**Titre :** Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Trois – Le lourd et effrayant poids du Passé**_

« Tu travailles trop ! »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Mais quand Ron hurla les mots dans son oreille, il n'eut pas réellement le choix. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et cligna des yeux stupidement en direction de son meilleur ami pendant un long moment. Puis il soupira et dit, « Oui, et bien, c'est le but de la formation d'Auror pas vrai ? » et se pencha de nouveau sur la feuille que le Philosophe Inné Pushkin leur avait donnée en Observation. Il n'avait pour l'instant que soixante faits. Il avait besoin d'en trouver quarante avant la fin de la semaine – ou, comme Pushkin l'avait dit à demi-mot, il serait très déçu par Harry.

« Mais travailler autant ramollis ton cerveau. » Ron dansa autour de sa chaise de la même façon qu'il avait dansé autour de la table de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd le jour où Harry avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en dépit de sa fatigue et son irritation. Peut-être que Ron avait raison. On était seulement mardi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui restait trois jours entiers pour trouver les quarante faits dont il avait besoin.

Ignorant la pensée soudaine qu'il serait occupé avec les autres cours pendant la plupart de ces trois jours, il croisa les bras et lança, « Je te défie d'aller dire ça à Hermione. »

Ron soupira lourdement. « Son cerveau est déjà un monstre de nature. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mesurer à elle. » Il tira impatiemment sur le bras d'Harry. « Viens, allons boire un verre à la Tête de Sanglier. »

Harry étouffa un petit rire en se levant pour attraper sa cape. « C'est _ça_, ton grand acte de rébellion ? Quelque chose qu'on aurait pu faire à Poudlard ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sensé le faire _maintenant_, » dit Ron. « Et donne-moi plus de temps. Je suis sûr que je trouverai quelque chose de spectaculaire. » Il tira de nouveau sur le bras d'Harry.

« Couché, Médor, » dit Harry d'un ton grave. « Sois un bon chien et tu pourras avoir des biscuits quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

« Oh, _ferme-là_, » dit Ron, mais il ouvrit quand même la porte à Harry pour qu'il sorte de leur chambre.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de quitter les quartiers des étudiants, une fois que vous aviez compris vers où regarder pour trouver les portes secrètes. Harry avait d'abord pensé que les cheminettes étaient vraiment leur seule ouverture vers le monde extérieur, mais Hermione lui avait patiemment expliqué que c'était stupide et dangereux, en vue d'un incident qui condamnerait les cheminées ou empêcherait l'utilisation de magie. Chaque couloir possédait un panneau habilement caché qui s'ouvrait si vous récitiez devant lui un paragraphe du Code d'Ethique des Aurors. Il était fastidieux de trouver quel paragraphe fonctionnait pour le panneau le plus proche de leur chambre, bien sûr, mais un étudiant extrêmement sérieux appelé Darien l'avait découvert après une nuit blanche de lecture, et l'avait communiqué au reste d'entre eux.

Harry pensait que des portes de ce genre ne répondaient pas vraiment à la question d'Hermione à propos d'un incident impliquant un disfonctionnement magique dans le bâtiment, mais il se sentit trop exalté pour s'en soucier quand il plongea dans la fraîcheur nocturne, Ron juste derrière lui. C'était _vraiment_ comme s'il retournait à Poudlard.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et désigna sa poche. « Mec, tu as ta cape d'Invisibilité ? »

Harry tapota les poches de sa robe et sentit le tissu soyeux. « Ouais. » La plupart des autres élèves ignorait ceux qui sortaient maintenant, à dix-huit heures, mais rentrer après vingt et une heure était mal vue des étudiants les plus âgés. Probablement parce que la majorité semblait avoir avalé des citrons en guise de petit-déjeuner durant toute l'année précédente, pensa Harry avec rébellion.

Ron sourit. « Allons-y alors ! » Il leva sa baguette et Transplana à la Tête de Sanglier, Harry à deux pas de lui.

Le pub était silencieux quand ils entrèrent, mais Harry repéra immédiatement un visage familier. Il poussa Ron du coude pour qu'il regarde dans la bonne direction. Ron commença aussitôt à agiter les bras pour lui faire signe. « Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Par ici ! »

Hagrid se redressa et les regarda d'un air coupable. L'instant d'après, il semblait réalisait qui ils étaient et leur sourit franchement. « Harry ! » appela-t-il, levant la main. « Ron ! Venez ici, que je vous présente ! » Il se tourna vers la silhouette assise à côté de lui, cachée sous une cape noire elle était trop petite pour être celle de Madame Maxime, comme Harry l'avait d'abord pensé.

Harry frissonna tandis que Ron et lui s'approchaient de la table, le roux mugissant pour du Whisky Pur Feu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les capes noires lui rappelaient les Mangemorts.

Il se pensait totalement paranoïaque jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la bosse formée par le coude de Ron sous sa robe. Celui-ci tenait fermement sa baguette. Harry se détendit et se sentit un peu mieux en s'asseyant en face d'Hagrid.

La silhouette encapuchonnée ne releva pas la tête ni ne tenta de se présenter, bien qu'Harry aperçoive une mèche de cheveux blancs et une forte odeur de cheval. Hagrid rayonnait. « Harry, voici Monsieur… »

La silhouette posa une main sur le bras d'Hagrid. Harry essaya de voir à quoi la main ressemblait, mais elle était recouverte par un gant épais.

L'expression joyeuse d'Hagrid se fana et il toussota. « Euh, d'accord. Voici Monsieur, hum, Nemo. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait reconnu le mot, à sa grande surprise. Hermione faisait « un peu de lecture en Latin pour garder mon cerveau occupé, » et il se souvenait avoir vu son dictionnaire ouvert à la page où était défini « nemo ». Qui voulait dire « personne ».

Ron ne sembla se rendre compte de rien. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, Nemo, » dit-il, et il se renfonça dans sa chaise en agitant la main. « C'est impossible d'avoir un service décent ici ? » se plaint-il.

Un serveur à l'air louche leur apporta finalement une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Ron l'ouvrit et se versa un verre qui fit grimacer Harry il était certain que sa gorge serait brûlée s'il essayait la même chose. « Ah, voilà qui est mieux, » dit-il. « Alors, Monsieur Nemo, d'où avez-vous dit que vous veniez ? Vous ne ressemblez pas à un Anglais. »

Harry cacha son sourire derrière son verre. Ron n'était pas idiot, mais faisait très bien semblant de l'être.

Nemo fit un vague mouvement de la main, comme s'il voulait empêcher Ron de le regarder, et eut une toux sèche et grinçante avant de dire, « J'ai beaucoup voyagé en mon temps, y compris en Angleterre. Et je pense que notre affaire se termine ici. » Il se leva et inclina solennellement de la tête en direction d'Hagrid.

Harry se renfonça dans sa chaise dans une imitation de Ron et essaya de se concentrer sur Nemo comme s'il était le sujet d'un de ses cours d'Observation. Qu'est-ce que Pushkin lui avait dit de chercher ? Quels étaient les cinq faits les plus évidents qu'Harry pouvait remarquer sur lui ?

_Premièrement_. Il gardait sa cape fermement serré atour de lui, de façon à ce qu'aucune partie de son visage ne soit visible. Ce qui suggérait qu'il s'inquiétait qu'on le reconnaisse, peut-être comme non-humain, en voyant seulement une seule de ses caractéristiques, au lieu de simplement cacher une cicatrice.

_Deuxièmement_. Il était voûté, même après s'être levé. Peut-être était-ce naturel peut-être était-ce pour cacher sa grande taille.

_Troisièmement_. Une bosse transparaissait dans son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates. Harry pensait qu'elle venait peut-être d'une tresse.

_Quatrièmement_. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, spécialement si on considérait le fait qu'Hagrid avait reçu l'œuf de Norbert de la part de Quirell dans ce même pub.

_Cinquièmement_. Le bas de sa cape était déchiré, ce qu'Harry avait remarqué seulement quand Nemo s'était retourné pour partir. Les déchirures ressemblaient à des marques de dent. Harry eut un léger sourire. S'il était venu vendre un animal exotique à Hagrid, il n'avait sûrement pas du sortir indemne de se griffes.

« Alors, » dit Hagrid, essayant visiblement d'éloigner leur attention de Nemo. « La formation d'Auror ! Comment ça se passe ? »

Ron commença à parler de la Médecine de Guerre, qui était sa pire matière à cause de son impatience pour faire les bandages, et du fait que l'Auror Guérisseuse Portillo Lopez le critiquait. Harry frotta son genou et pensa parler de Gregory, mais Ron était en plein discours pour le moment, et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Hermione était déjà fatiguée de l'entendre se plaindre et lui avait dit de parler d'autre chose, alors Harry s'immergeait dans son travail pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter.

Par ailleurs, il voulait étudier Hagrid.

Hagrid écoutait patiemment, mais sa main voyageait de la table à sa poche, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que quelque chose était toujours là. Harry remarqua ensuite qu'il emportait de petits morceaux de pain et de viande à chaque voyage

Harry se retint de soupirer. _Dix contre un qu'il est en train d'enfreindre la loi contre l'élevage expérimental, _encore.

« Hagrid, » dit-il paisiblement quand Ron fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

Hagrid se tourna vers lui avec un regard mi-paniqué mi-coupable qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry. Mais Hagrid lui fit ensuite un sourire rayonnant et hocha la tête. « Tout va très bien, » dit-il alors que son sourire devenait si immense qu'il n'aurait même pas pu duper le Professeur Trelawney.

« Il n'y a rien du tout dans votre poche, par exemple ? » insista Harry.

Le sourire d'Hagrid s'évanouit, et il tapota sa poche un peu trop fort, provoquant un piaillement indigné. L'instant d'après, la poche s'agita et une tête d'un orange brillant se montra à la lumière. Harry se figea. Elle ressemblait à la tête d'un dragon Boutefeu Chinois, mais avec un bec pointu plutôt qu'un museau, et les pattes qu'ils voyaient dépasser de la poche d'Hagrid étaient des serres d'oiseau.

« Il s'appelle Chester, » se ressaisit aussitôt Hagrid, sur la défensive, posant sa main sur la tête du petit monstre pour le faire re-rentrer dans sa robe. « Sa mère était un dragon et son père un hippogriffe, et ils allaient le tuer juste parce qu'il est ce qu'il _est_ ! Je ne pouvais laisser faire ça, tu comprends ? » Il rapprocha Chester de lui et regarda Harry d'un air implorant.

Harry porta une main à son front et soupira. Il savait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas laisser Hagrid s'en aller avec Chester. Il allait causer des problèmes, et Hagrid serait de nouveau renvoyé.

D'un autre côté, que se passerait-il s'il le dénonçait ? Chester serait éloigné et exterminé, et Hagrid pourrait être envoyé à Azkaban pour violation des lois sur l'Elevage Expérimental. Ou du moins, il serait soumis à une lourde amende et devrait sans doute quitter son poste de garde-chasse à Poudlard. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait être heureux nulle part ailleurs, et il manquerait aux Sombrals, à Crockdur et aux hippogriffes.

« _Très bien_, » dit-il. « Mais assurez-vous de le garder en sécurité et quelque part où il ne pourra faire de mal à personne, Hagrid. »

Hagrid se pencha par-dessus la table et serra Harry si fort que celui-ci suffoqua. « Je _savais_ que tu comprendrais ! » dit-il, essuyant deux grosses larmes afin de pouvoir sourire à Harry. « Tu es un sorcier incroyable, Harry, toujours disposé à aider les autres… »

Harry toussa bruyamment et détourna rapidement la conversation, parce qu'il avait eu son lot d'éloges excessives depuis la guerre, et que Ron commençait à avoir l'air jaloux. « Comment va Olympe ? »

Ecouter Hagrid parler de sa femme n'était pas une diversion des plus _plaisantes_, mais au moins, cela les éloignait fermement de Chester, et de savoir si oui ou non Harry était un bon sorcier.

**OoOoOoO**

Des coups sourds et réguliers venant du couloir empêchaient Draco d'étudier la carte de la classe de Stratégies de Bataille qu'il avait créée l'autre jour.

Au bout du cinquième coup, Draco mit la carte de côté, se leva, et se faufila discrètement derrière la porte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à trouver un moyen d'atteindre le balcon auquel Ketchum voulait qu'ils accèdent, il avait appris à se déplacer silencieusement et à tromper de cette façon les autres étudiants. Le Sang-de-Bourbe était un bon professeur si on passait outre ses réflexions cavalières et les stupides discussions sur la culture Moldue qu'il partageait avec Granger.

Quand il put voir à l'extérieur, il dut se retenir contre le mur pour éviter de s'effondrer de rire.

Potter traînait Weasley à travers le couloir. On aurait dit que Weasley avait d'abord essayé de s'appuyer sur son épaule, mais de toute évidence, ils avaient bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu pour ça. Maintenant, Potter tentait de recouvrir Weasley de sa cape d'Invisibilité, mais ses immondes cheveux roux étaient aussi voyants qu'une balise. En plus de ça, Weasley chancelait tellement que Potter devrait sans doute l'enrouler complètement dans la cape pour le garder hors de vue.

« Tiens donc, » dit Draco dans une attitude négligée, les bras et les jambes croisés. « Potter et Weasley dehors après le couvre-feu, visiblement ivres dès la deuxième semaine. »

Potter regarda vers Draco d'un air coupable. Weasley se laissa glisser au sol et resta là, gloussant doucement. Draco sourit. Il pourrait ainsi négocier seul à seul avec Potter, ce qui était largement préférable. Weasley préférait se servir de ses poings, mais Potter était toujours partant pour une insulte ou deux.

Potter pencha la tête en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il dit, avec un calme que Draco aurait admiré chez n'importe qui d'autre, « Malfoy. Je suppose que tu es sorti pour avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Draco serra les dents. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le seul étudiant de première année à avoir une chambre privée, pas parce qu'il avait payé, mais parce que le compagnon de chambre qu'on lui avait assigné avait refusé de se mettre avec lui. Il tapota son doigt contre sa joue et pris un air pensif, refusant de perdre son sang-froid comme Potter l'aurait voulu. « Voyons voir. Je crois qu'il existe une liste d'objets qu'un apprenti Auror n'est pas supposé avoir en sa possession. Je crois… oui, je _crois_ que la Cape d'Invisibilité figure sur cette liste. » Il sourit narquoisement et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à _ça_.

Potter n'avait de toute évidence rien à répondre. Au lieu de ça, il fixa ses pieds et lâcha un profond et bruyant soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

Draco se figea, surpris. Potter n'était pas supposé abandonner si rapidement, alors il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait, à contrecœur bien sûr, lui offrir.

Il le détailla rapidement, conscient du besoin de quitter le couloir avant qu'un quelconque deuxième année ne vienne traîner par ici. Quel dommage il aurait préféré prendre son temps pour étudier son visage plein de défi, toujours marqué par la cicatrice sur son front, et ses yeux vers colériques.

« Des leçons de duels privées, » dit-il finalement, espérant avoir l'air aussi adulte qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Potter plissa les yeux. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Nous n'allons pas commencer les duels avant l'année prochaine, » dit Draco, « et je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, tu enseignais quelques trucs aux membres de ton petit club. Je veux savoir ce que tu leur as appris. »

Potter se passa pensivement la main dans les cheveux. Draco du regarder ailleurs avant qu'un tel désordre ne le rende réellement malade. « Je ne leur ai pas appris grand-chose, Malfoy, » dit finalement Potter. « Le Patronus, et quelques sorts de défense basiques. Tu en apprendras probablement autant pendant le cours de Dearborn. »

Draco le fixa, appréciant le rare sentiment d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur Potter. « Eh bien, tu te débrouilleras pour trouver d'autres choses à m'apprendre, pas vrai ? »

La mâchoire de Potter se contracta. Draco ricana. Pendant un instant, il regarda pensivement en direction de la cape d'Invisibilité serrée dans la main de Potter, et pensa lui demander de la lui prêter, mais il ne la donnerait sans doute pas sans se plaindre, ce qui pourrait attirer l'attention des autres étudiants. En plus, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il rapporte que _Draco_ possédait des objets interdits pendant qu'il l'aurait en sa possession. Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de faciliter la tâche à ses adversaires.

« Très bien, » répondit finalement Potter, d'un ton coupant laissant supposer qu'il se rendait compte du temps que lui prendrait un tel engagement, en plus des autres cours. « Quand veux-tu faire ça ? »

« Le mercredi soir sera parfait pour moi, » dit Draco, et Potter eut une grimace résigné c'était le lendemain. Mais il acquiesça. « Et je pense qu'on devrait travailler dans ma chambre, puisque comme tu l'as fait remarquer, _c'est_ un lieu privé dans lequel personne ne risque de nous déranger. »

Potter l'étudia minutieusement pendant encore un petit moment, puis acquiesça de nouveau. « Ouais, Malfoy, c'est d'accord. Et en échange, tu ne dis à personne que tu nous as vus dehors. » Il recula d'un pas, comme s'il allait dans l'instant s'engager dans un duel avec Draco pour s'assurer de son silence.

Draco recula à son tour et leva les mains. « Tu vois ? J'ai passé la soirée à travailler dans ma chambre et essayer de m'améliorer. Ce pourquoi, » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, « nous sommes _là_, et pas pour tester notre endurance au Whisky Pur Feu. »

Potter lui répondit par un maigre sourire et traîna Weasley jusque dans leur chambre, lançant également la cape à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte. « Fais donc en sorte que ce soit réel, » dit-il, appuyé contre la porte, la main sur sa baguette.

Draco éclata de rire. Potter protégeait héroïquement son pote bourré de Draco, toujours dehors, mais s'il avait eut une meilleure connaissance des Serpentards, il se serait rendu compte que le blond n'avait aucun intérêt à le tourmenter une fois le marché conclu. « Alors, à plus tard Potter, » dit-il avec un bref salut avant de retourner vers sa chambre.

Un coup encore plus bruyant retentit au fond du couloir.

Draco se retourna aussitôt, sortant sa baguette de sa manche sans même y penser. Un instant plus tard, sa perception rejoint son instinct et il frémit. Une odeur nauséabonde de magie noire venait de la direction du bruit, si forte qu'elle enveloppa Draco comme un liquide poisseux. Il toussa et couvrit sa bouche de son bras pour atténuer l'odeur. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les Mangemorts l'avaient entendu tousser comme ça pendant les séances de tortures auxquels il avait assistés, il serait sans doute mort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

Draco eut au moins le plaisir de constater que Potter avait pensé à baisser la voix. Sa main droite était sur sa baguette, la gauche pressée contre son front. Quand il l'écarta pour se mettre dans une meilleure position de combat, Draco put voir que sa cicatrice était d'un rouge brillant. Il se glaça de terreur. La probabilité que Potter n'ait pas _vraiment_ réussi à tuer le Mage Noir le submergea, et il se retrouva paralysé.

Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête, semblant interpréter correctement l'expression de son visage – ce qui était un miracle, en soi. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Malfoy, » chuchota-t-il. « Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ma cicatrice réagit à n'importe quelle forme de magie noire. Je te promets qu'il est mort. » Il hésita puis posa la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pendant un instant, le secouant légèrement. « Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Retourne dans ta chambre. Alerte quelqu'un, peut-être. » Il commença à avancer doucement, tendu et silencieux.

Draco respira profondément et retrouva un peu de fierté quand l'image du Mage Noir posté dans le couloir et prêt à le punir disparut de son esprit. Sa fierté se changea rapidement en humiliation. Potter l'avait vu terrifié. Draco devait faire quelque chose, ou bien Potter le verrait de cette façon à chaque fois qu'il le regarderait.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit-il, et il commença à suivre Potter.

Celui-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule en pinçant les lèvres, mais sembla comprendre que c'était stupide d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Au lieu de ça, il hocha la tête et continua à avancer, agitant sa baguette devant lui. Il devait avoir lancé un sort de Désillusionnement informulé, puisque sa silhouette s'atténua un instant plus tard. Draco murmura à son tour le sort – il n'avait pas encore appris à la pratiquer en informulé – et se glissa à la suite de Potter alors qu'il prenait effet.

Potter amena sa bouche près de l'oreille de Draco, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis qu'ils étaient devenus adultes et que leurs magies avaient atteint leur pleine maturité. C'était comme se retrouver immergé dans un cocon d'eau chaude. Peut-être que Potter pouvait lui aussi sentir la magie de Draco, parce qu'il hésita inexplicablement avant de murmurer, « Juste au coin, je pense. La Magie Noire devient de plus en plus forte. »

Draco approuva. Il était sur le point de retenir son souffle c'était une torture de continuer à respirer un tel air vicié. Il se rapprocha légèrement de Potter, et la magie du brun l'entoura pour l'accueillir. L'air qu'il respira ensuite lui sembla plus doux.

En dépit de la situation, Draco ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'incrédulité. La première personne à avoir une magie compatible avec la sienne se _devait_ d'être ce putain d'Harry Potter.

Le brun, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ne semblait pas connaître l'origine du bien-être qu'il ressentait près de Draco, si la façon dont il le regardait pouvait être une quelconque indication. Mais il se retourna rapidement vers la menace à laquelle ils devaient faire face, agrippa sa baguette et avança. Draco hésita un bref instant seulement avant de le suivre.

Le spectacle qui les attendait au détour du couloir fit stopper Draco. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut s'évanouir, l'air de nouveau irrespirable malgré la proximité de Potter.

Cette section du bâtiment était large et dégagée, formant une longue étendue de mur blanc entre la fin des chambres des premières années et le début de celles qui appartenaient aux étudiants de deuxième année. Un excellent choix pour quelqu'un cherchant à attirer l'attention – et il suffit à Draco d'un seul regard pour être sûr que c'était exactement le cas.

D'un côté du mur se trouvait une immonde illusion d'un homme pendu tordu en tout sens, la tête reposant sur son épaule, la langue noire et gonflée. Ses jambes étaient boursouflées et flottantes, comme s'il avait été noyé avant la pendaison. La corde qui le maintenait était un serpent étranglé, lui-même mort et parsemé de nombreuses blessures. Si Draco n'avait pas remarqué dès le départ la transparence indiquant qu'il avait affaire à une illusion, ainsi que le fait que le serpent soit simplement suspendu dans les airs et non pas accroché quelque part, il se serait enfui en hurlant.

Sur le mur lui-même étaient tracées cinq énormes lettres, dans un liquide d'une couleur oscillant entre le noir et le rouge, comme un mélange d'essence et de sang. _NIHIL._

Le mot Latin pour « rien », comme Draco le savait. Il se raccrocha à ses connaissances pour contenir le cri qui semblait malgré tout vouloir sortir de sa gorge.

Potter pris une inspiration profonde et étranglée, puis se plaça devant Draco et agita sa baguette en direction de l'illusion du pendu. « _Finite Incantatem_, » dit-il.

L'illusion se dispersa en particules noires frémissantes qui foncèrent droit sur eux. Draco se colla contre Potter, couvrant sa tête de façon à ce que son nez et sa bouche soit à l'abri dans la cape du brun. Il ne voulait pas respirer encore davantage de magie noire.

Potter rugit un autre _Finite_, et sa magie se diffusa autour de Draco comme le faisceau d'un rayon de soleil. Quand il osa relever la tête de son refuge, la magie noire s'était évanouie.

Les lettres au mur brillèrent encore un moment avant de se dissoudre, s'égouttant en un liquide goudronneux qui disparut dans l'ombre. En un instant, tout avait disparu.

Potter resta immobile, la respiration hachée. Draco s'appuya contre lui, une main cramponnée à son épaule, et se demanda si ses pouvoirs étaient opposés à la magie noire en général, et pas seulement à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ensuite, inévitablement, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée le long du couloir, des voix commencèrent à les invectiver, et ils durent faire face aux conséquences d'être des héros.


	4. Nihil, sans repos

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Quatre – Nihil, sans repos**_

« Je veux que vous me répétiez encore une fois ce que vous avez vu. »

Draco soupira. Au moins, ils avaient confié son interrogatoire à l'Auror Dearborn. Les Aurors instructeurs, comme ils les avaient en classe, étaient responsables des élèves de première année, et Draco trouvait que Dearborn était le plus compréhensif d'entre eux. L'homme _savait_ ce qu'était l'élégance, tandis que Jones et Ketchum ne semblaient jamais en avoir entendu parler.

Mais la passion qu'entretenait Dearborn pour l'exactitude avait mené Draco à répondre durant des heures à des questions sur la magie noire que Potter et lui avaient sentie et affrontée seuls au lieu de demander de l'aide.

« Potter a senti la magie noire en premier, » commença Draco, « et a essayé de me renvoyer dans ma chambre. »

Dearborn leva la main. La pierre d'onyx qu'il portait au doigt attira l'attention de Draco, qui la fixa avec approbation. Le socle en or était à la fois plus fin et moins ostentatoire qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. « Je suis sûr d'avoir bien compris cette partie de l'histoire. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de nouveau de ce que vous avez vu au détour du couloir. »

« J'ai vu une illusion qui flottait dans les airs, devant le mur, » dit Draco, « du côté droit pour quelqu'un se trouvant en face. » Dearborn le gratifia d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait son sens du détail. « Elle représentait un homme pendu à un serpent, mais son corps était boursouflé, comme s'il avait passé un certain temps dans l'eau avant de mourir. J'ai compris que c'était une illusion grâce à la transparence du corps. »

« C'est plus que ce que Potter n'avait réussi à sentir, » fit remarquer Dearborn d'un air songeur. « Il a dit qu'il pensait l'illusion réelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'un grand déploiement de magie noire avait constitué l'image. »

Draco se détendit et sourit. Alors comme ça, Dearborn le trouvait plus intelligent que Potter ? Une nouvelle preuve des capacités de l'homme à déceler la réalité.

D'un autre côté, s'arrêter à leur différence n'indiquerait certainement pas à Dearborn ce qu'il voulait savoir, et pourrait même le convaincre que Draco était toujours obsédé par une stupide rivalité d'écoliers. Draco continua donc son récit comme si Dearborn ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Les lettres au mur étaient tracées dans un mélange de sang et d'essence, il me semble. Elles disaient simplement _Nihil_. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres inscriptions. Je ne sais pas si c'était un message, ou bien une partie d'un nom. Les lettres ont fondu et se sont éparpillées quand Potter a lancé son _Finite_. »

Dearborn s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il avait besoin d'ajouter les mots de Draco à une mixture déjà présente dans son esprit, puis se pencha en avant d'un air confiant. Draco fourmilla d'excitation, et du se reprendre pour rester de marbre. Ils étaient assis sur une paire de sièges dans le bureau de Dearborn, derrière une porte fermement verrouillée, alors Draco était au moins certain que personne ne pourrait les entendre ni les interrompre.

« C'est Potter qui a dissipé le sort, donc, » dit Dearborn. « Pensez-vous qu'il puisse être impliqué d'une quelconque manière dans sa création ? »

Draco réprima un soupir. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de discréditer Potter de la même façon que si on lui avait proposé de délicieux bonbons.

Mais dans le cas présent, deux problèmes se posaient à lui : non seulement Draco avait senti à quel point les pouvoirs de Potter étaient hostiles à la magie noire, ce qui lui aurait posé des difficultés pour lancer un sort aussi compliqué, mais il savait aussi que Potter avait passé la soirée à boire avec Weasley avant qu'il ne découvre l'illusion. L'alcool aurait détruit le contrôle délicat dont il aurait eu besoin pour achever le sort.

« Aucune chance, Monsieur, » dit Draco. « J'ai aussitôt entendu le bruit que Potter a fait quand il est sorti dans le couloir. Je l'aurai forcément entendu s'il avait lancé un tel sort. Il lui est impossible d'être silencieux, » ajouta-t-il. « De plus, Monsieur, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de sentir sa magie de près, mais elle est à l'opposé des Forces du Mal, orientée principalement vers les sorts de défense et de protection. Je pense qu'il a réussi à éviter que la magie ne nous blesse comme elle l'aurait du, quand il a annulé le sort et que ses vestiges se sont dirigés vers nous. Mais il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen qu'il ait pu créer cette illusion. »

« Je fais confiance à votre jugement, élève Malfoy, » dit Dearborn avec une formalité qui fit craindre à Draco d'être allé trop loin. Mais Dearborn semblait plutôt pensif qu'accusateur. « Et votre magie ? Pensez vous que vous auriez été capable de dissiper ou de créer ces maléfices ? »

Draco releva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, ni mentir aux autres, en particulier quand les Aurors disposaient sans doute de sorts capables de détecter la puissance magique de n'importe qui. S'il était lui-même chargé du programme de formation des Aurors, Draco aurait certainement recherché un sort comme celui-ci.

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit-il. « Je n'ai de grandes capacités qu'en Potions. Ma puissance se situe dans la moyenne pour ce qui est des incantations. »

Dearborn le fixa pendant un si long moment que Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, enfin de compte. Dearborn finit pourtant par étirer les lèvres en un sourire paresseux.

« Vous faites preuve d'une courageuse honnêteté, comparé à nombres d'élèves que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici, Malfoy, » déclara Dearborn. Il hésita un bref instant, puis reprit. « Comme je suis certain que vous le savez, certains élèves établissent des relations de mentorat avec de véritables Aurors lors de leur deuxième et troisième année de formation. Ils peuvent les aider à former les première année, comme le fait l'Auror Ketchum, corriger leurs devoirs, ou bien leur enseigner des compétences particulières, si leurs mentors pensent qu'ils peuvent apprendre des choses en dehors des cours généraux. »

Draco hocha la tête, son cœur battant si furieusement que sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Je n'ai pas pris de disciple depuis des années, » dit Dearborn. « Je me suis rendu compte que très peu d'étudiants se montraient talentueux dans la matière que j'enseigne, et je me suis également rendu compte qu'un encore plus petit nombre d'entre eux montraient réellement leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Je préfère encore n'avoir aucun disciple, plutôt que quelqu'un qui cherche en vain à m'impressionner. »

Draco s'humecta les lèvres. L'honnêteté avait bien marché jusqu'ici. « Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour suffisamment talentueux pour être digne de vos enseignements, Monsieur. »

« Je peux enseigner autre chose en dehors de la magie offensive et défensive. » Dearborn fit un geste de la main, sa bague brillant de nouveau. Draco admira l'effet. Il la portait à un certain angle qui ne la mettait pas en valeur à chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui aurait été vulgaire, mais elle était suffisamment proéminente pour que personne ne puisse l'ignorer. « Pour le moment, je ne peux pas m'expliquer plus avant, parce que certains deuxième année cherchent toujours un mentor et me prendraient pour cible s'ils pensaient que je pourrai les accepter. Puis-je vous faire confiance pour garder ceci secret pour le moment pendant que j'y réfléchis ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, » répondit Draco, avant de se décider à prendre un risque. Il savait que l'Auror Dearborn avait perdu un cousin lors de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toute évidence tué par des Mangemorts. Draco se devait de savoir ce qu'il pensait des Sang-Purs en général et de sa famille en particulier avant de se mettre à la merci de quelqu'un comme lui, plus âgé et plus expérimenté. « Les Malfoy savent garder les secrets. »

Au lieu de montrer le moindre signe de gêne, Dearborn pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « J'en suis persuadé, » dit-il. « La dernière fois que les Aurors ont perquisitionné le Manoir Malfoy, ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver les cachettes dans lesquelles se trouvaient tous les artefacts de Magie Noire. Ils ont du se baser sur la bonne volonté de votre père. » Il gratifia Draco d'un regard calculateur. « Ce qui me rend encore plus curieux de savoir pourquoi un Malfoy a décidé de devenir Auror. »

Draco sourit, baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de garder quelques uns de ses _propres_ secrets.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa feuille d'examen. Il trouvait injuste d'avoir un devoir dès la deuxième semaine de cours, mais Hestia leur avait dit que la seule façon pour elle de vérifier qu'ils gardaient bien en tête les règles de Conduites des Aurors était de les tester régulièrement.

Harry avait veillé tard la nuit précédente, répondant aux innombrables questions de l'Auror Guérisseuse Portillo Lopez, qui semblait convaincue que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort de Magie Noire qui Malfoy et lui avait trouvé dans le couloir, ou du moins qu'il l'avait dissipé avec une rapidité suspecte. Quand elle s'était trouvée assurée de son innocence, elle lui avait fait un sermon sur l'importance des preuves, et sur la destruction de ces preuves.

Ensuite, Harry était allé se coucher, et avait découvert qu'aucun des Sorts de Silence qu'il avait jeté ne semblait résister aux ronflements de Ron. Il avait probablement réussi à dormir trois heures.

Et maintenant, il arrivait à peine à distinguer la feuille en face de lui.

Il soupira et résista à la tentation de regarder vers Hermione. Elle lui avait expliqué avec une certaine suffisance les sanctions appliquées en cas de tricherie durant la formation d'Auror. Un élève se verrait assigné le double du travail donné en classe la première fois, et serait renvoyé de la formation la deuxième. Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de survivre à de telles punitions. Il s'efforçait déjà de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et les cours particuliers de duel avec Malfoy prendraient bien assez de place comme ça.

S'il était renvoyé du programme, il n'aurait nulle part où aller. Ses meilleurs amis étaient ici.

Harry releva la tête et cligna brusquement des yeux. Hestia lui jeta un regard sévère, mais quand Harry détourna les yeux vers le mur, elle sembla croire qu'il fixait simplement le vide, dans une concentration intense. Harry aperçu un morceau de son sourire d'approbation.

_C'est une raison bien pitoyable pour rester dans la formation, _pensa Harry en se frottant le nez, _si la seule raison à laquelle tu puisses penser, c'est que tes amis la suivent aussi. Qu'est-il arrivé au désir de protéger les gens ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton envie d'apprendre tout ça parce que tu voulais continuer à combattre les Mages Noirs, et que tu avais besoin de ces connaissances pour ça ?_

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant un petit moment. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et retourna à son examen.

Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose à son sujet qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Peut-être que ses motivations à suivre le programme étaient plus troubles qu'il ne le pensait après tout. Peut-être avait-il moins d'ambition et moins de volonté que ce qu'il avait toujours crû.

Mais au moins, il pouvait tenter de faire de son mieux tant qu'il était ici, et ne pas se faire renvoyer pour pure incompétence.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je pensais que tu en aurais assez des duels, Malfoy. »

La voix de Potter était neutre, et il retira sa robe sans se montrer insultant de lenteur ou de rapidité. Draco plissa tout de même les yeux, observant Potter poser sa robe sur le dossier d'une chaise, parce que dès que Potter était concerné, l'insulte était inévitable.

Le visage de Potter était cependant figé quand il se retourna, et la façon dont il dégaina sa baguette et haussa un sourcil exprimaient seulement son manque d'enthousiasme. Draco décida de ne pas chercher plus loin pour le moment et répondit. « Pas des duels à proprement parler. Fuir n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour apprendre, et la plupart des Mangemorts qui étaient supposés 'm'entraîner' ne pratiquaient pas ce genre de choses. » Il renifla en enlevant sa propre robe. « Le programme des Aurors leur est bien supérieur de ce côté-là. »

Potter le fixa étrangement. Il portait une chemise blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et un pantalon noir auquel un chat blanc semblait s'être frotté. « _Pourquoi_ es-tu devenu Auror, de toute façon ? »

« Mon indécrottable bonne nature, » répondit Draco d'une voix complètement neutre en suspendant sa robe à un crochet dans le mur. « Elle suinte par tous les pores de ma peau et doit être partagée avec le reste du monde. »

Potter roula des yeux et changea de sujet, à la surprise de Draco. « Combien de maléfices de duel standards connais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, traversant la pièce pour aller se placer à l'opposé de Draco.

« Donne-moi ta définition d'un maléfice standard et je répondrai à ta question. » Draco lança un sort de protection mineur sur sa robe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit tâchée ou abimée par l'enthousiasme de Potter.

« La même que celles des ASPICS, » répondit Potter d'une voix plus douce. Draco le fixa. Ses mots étaient devenus plus impersonnels, et également plus polis. Ses yeux étaient ancrés au visage de Draco et pour une fois, ne contenaient aucune trace de moquerie. Il avait presque l'air agréable à regarder quand il se détendait de cette façon, pensa Draco. « Un sort utilisé pour affaiblir un ennemi, lui causer une douleur minime, te défendre, guérir des blessures superficielles pour pouvoir continuer le combat, ou altérer ton environnement de façon à entraver un ennemi ou à te protéger. » Il fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts comme s'il cherchait un domaine qu'il aurait pu oublier, puis releva brusquement la tête d'une manière bizarrement formelle. « Tout y est. »

« Pas de blessure grave alors ? » Draco connaissait plein de maléfices qui pouvaient en provoquer, et le laissa transparaître dans sa voix.

Comme il l'espérait, le visage de Potter se tordit de dégoût comme la peau d'une prune flétrie, et l'étrange attirance qu'il exerçait sur Draco disparue. « Bien sûr que non Malfoy, » répondit-il. « Le but d'un duel est de démontrer sa supériorité face à l'adversaire, pas de le tuer. »

Les yeux de Draco s'éclairèrent. Entouré comme il l'était par des gens qui le regardaient de haut et ne voulaient pas partager sa chambre, et d'Aurors devant lesquels il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire preuve d'humilité, démontrer sa supériorité face à Potter promettait d'être très _satisfaisant_.

« Oui, je pensais bien que ça te plairait, » fit Potter avec un regard indulgent que Draco n'apprécia pas du tout. C'était comme si Potter le connaissait, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. « Liste-moi ce que tu connais alors. »

« Les sorts de défense basiques, » commença Draco. « Le Charme du Bouclier et des sorts du même acabit. Des sorts d'immobilisation. _Petrificus Totalus_ et ses variantes. Quelques maléfices comme le Jambencoton et le Croche-Pied. Aucun sort de guérison et de Métamorphose défensive. » Il haussa les épaules alors que Potter le fixait sans rien dire. « Ce n'était le genre de carrière à laquelle je pensais me destiner à l'époque. »

Le regard de Potter s'adoucit de façon surprenante et il se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Contrairement à moi, » ajouta-t-il simplement. « Et je doute fort que beaucoup de gens ici en sachent plus que toi. » Il continua alors que Draco se remettait lentement d'avoir reçu un compliment de la part d'Harry Potter. « Est-ce que tu peux produire un Patronus ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me servir à grand-chose, si ? » répondit Draco. Il savait que celui de Potter était très correct, pour en avoir fait les frais longtemps auparavant, et n'avait aucune envie de lui donner l'occasion d'étaler son expérience juste pour le plaisir. « On va se battre contre des Mages Noirs, pas contre de Détraqueurs. »

« Aucun savoir n'est inutile, » contra Potter d'un air pompeux.

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était l'une des maximes favorites de l'Auror Dearborn, celle qu'il utilisait le plus fréquemment en cours, et Potter le savait très bien. « Très bien, dans ce cas, » accepta-t-il à contrecœur. « Montre-moi. »

« D'abord, il faut un souvenir heureux, » expliqua Potter en levant sa baguette. « C'est de là que le charme tire sa force. » Il inspira profondément, comme si le sort n'allait pas marcher s'il n'était pas prononcé avec suffisamment de force. « _Expecto Patronum_ ! »

Un cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette et galopa autour de la pièce. Draco avait plus de chance de l'admirer quand il ne le poursuivait pas, et il dut admettre qu'il était impressionnant. Le cerf s'arrêta, le fixa brièvement, et agita ses oreilles avec intérêt avec de se tourner vers Potter comme pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Tu peux aussi transmettre des messages avec ton Patronus, » lui dit Potter sans quitter le cerf des yeux. Son expression était franche et paisible désormais, et Draco le fixait pensivement. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible de se laisser aller en compagnie de Potter, tant qu'il se montrait toujours aussi attentif à une attaque de sa part. « Alors ils sont utiles même quand tu ne combats pas de Détraqueur. »

Il tendit la main vers le cerf. « Va dire à Ron que je suis occupé à travailler au calme et ne le rejoindrai pas pour dîner, s'il te plaît. »

Draco retint une exclamation dédaigneuse lui-même ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un _s'il te plaît_ avec une part de sa propre magie. Mais alors que le cerf s'inclinait et le dépassait, Draco capta une bouffée de la magie de Potter, comme un souffle léger. Il se lécha les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, elle lui apparaissait comme un goût davantage qu'une odeur, acide et agréable à la fois, comme une pêche à peine trop mûre.

« Tu veux essayer ça ? » demanda Potter. « Ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Le rappel de leur magie compatible l'avait perturbé ce fut sans doute pourquoi il se permit une remarque. « Tu es un professeur terriblement accommodant pour quelqu'un de contraint, Potter. »

Potter leva la tête et ses yeux se firent méprisants. « Il se trouve que j'aime enseigner à ceux qui le demandent, » répondit-il froidement. « Bien sûr, si tu préfères résister et être désagréable, je peux tout aussi bien partir maintenant. »

« Je te signalerai aux Aurors, » prévint Draco.

Potter lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et Draco se sentit rougir. Sa menace sonnait puérilement même à ses propres oreilles.

« Le Sortilège du Patronus ? » répéta Potter après un moment de silence tendu. « Ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Draco se racla la gorge. « Le Patronus. »

Potter s'écarta et Draco raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Il se concentra sur le plus intense de ses souvenirs, celui qui l'avait réconforté, réchauffé quand on le forçait à torturer d'autres personnes : le souvenir de sa mère assise à ses côtés, lui lisant des histoires, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Ils s'étaient installés sur la pelouse verdoyante du Manoir, et les paons avaient rôdé autour d'eux jusqu'à s'approcher suffisamment pour tapoter doucement la tête de Draco de leurs becs. Le soleil était si brûlant que Draco devait parfois s'en protéger les yeux.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir à la fois les rayons du soleil et l'amour que sa mère éprouvait pour lui, qui brillaient et l'enveloppaient d'une chaleur identique. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et cria, « _Expecto Patronum_ ! »

Rien ne se produisit, excepté une faible brume argentée à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Draco jeta un œil à Potter, s'attendant à surprendre un ricanement, mais Potter se contenta d'hausser les épaules en croisant son regard. « C'est ce qui s'est passé lors de mes cent premières tentatives, » dit-il. « Même si je me concentrais aussi fort que je pouvais sur un souvenir heureux. Tu ne dois pas t'attendre à maîtriser tous les sorts de défense du premier coup. Essaye encore. »

Draco réessaya. Encore. Et encore. Au dernier essai, il eut l'impression que la fumée argentée était un peu plus brillante qu'avant, mais c'était la seule évolution. Il se tourna finalement vers Potter, plissant les yeux à l'idée de le trouver ennuyé, ou en colère. 

**OoOoOoO**

Harry était de plus en plus certain que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait entre Malfoy et lui.

Quand Malfoy avait commencé à lancer le sort, il avait eu l'impression que tout son corps se tendait, dans l'expectative – comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé pour lui cuisiner son plat préféré. Harry s'était retenu de s'approcher, abasourdi. Il était certain que rien de ce genre ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

Sa première explication fut que Malfoy lui avait jeté un sort qui obligeait Harry à réagir comme un gamin face à lui, mais quand Harry le regardait, Malfoy était toujours trop pris par son échec à produire un Patronus pour prendre garde à la confusion d'Harry. Il se serait certainement trahi avec un rictus quelconque s'il lui avait lancé un sort de ce genre, alors Harry avait été forcé de conclure qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Quand Malfoy se trouva finalement trop désappointé par son manque de succès pour réussir à le cacher, Harry s'était décidé à lui poser une question qui devrait certainement le distraire de sa crise de nerf. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien quand tu te sers de ta magie ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy cligna des yeux, ferma la bouche, la rouvrit puis dit, « Parce que notre magie est compatible. »

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable à l'école, » objecta Harry avant de cligner des yeux à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que la magie compatible ? »

« Evidemment que tu ne l'as pas senti. » Malfoy le gratifia d'un regard hautain et Harry se détendit malgré lui. Cette expression lui avait manqué, quand Malfoy avait semblé aussi frustré que lui à l'époque où Remus avait tenté de lui enseigner le sort du Patronus. Malfoy avait paru trop humain.

(_Remus_, murmura la voix tranchante de sa douleur, avant de tenter de l'entraîner dans les abîmes de sa mémoire. Harry résista. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire une crise devant Malfoy, ni de lui expliquer tout ce que ça impliquait. Bordel, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'expliquer à Ron et Hermione).

« Tu ne peux sentir ma magie de cette façon que parce que nous sommes tous les deux adultes, » expliqua Malfoy avant de répondre également à la seconde question d'Harry, ce qui était surprenamment généreux de sa part. « Fondamentalement, ça signifie que deux sorciers sont magiquement similaires. Pas similaires en talent ou en force, mais similaires dans les sensations qu'ils ressentent. » Il aperçut probablement le regard sceptique d'Harry, et roula des yeux. « Je n'ai pas exactement choisi le fait que ta magie me soigne et me rafraichisse, Potter. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Quelles sont les conséquences directes, alors ? »

Malfoy semblait particulièrement réticent, mais répondit après un instant de silence. « On peut lancer des sorts ensembles, et combiner notre magie sans avoir besoin d'un rituel. Mais on ne peut le faire qu'après s'être habitués l'un à l'autre, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il pensait qu'Harry allait vouloir essayer immédiatement. « Et on se sentira plus fort et plus confortable en présence l'un de l'autre. Généralement, les sorciers magiquement compatibles deviennent amis. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de chance que ce soit notre cas. »

« Exactement, » approuva Malfoy, l'air soulagé que le sujet soit clos. Il sourit légèrement, ce qu'Harry décida de ne pas encourager. Ca le rendait encore plus humain que la frustration. Les fouines ne souriaient pas de cette façon. « Je considère que c'est une coïncidence inopportune dont nous n'avons aucune raison de tenir compte. Bien. Je vais retenter le Patronus, mais je veux te voir le faire encore une fois. »

Harry le lança sans trop de problème. Le cerf se remis à galoper autour de la salle, et s'arrêta pour attendre ses ordres. Harry soupira. S'il le fixait suffisamment longtemps, le cerf lui rappellerait le passé – son père, et la biche argentée qui l'avait mené jusqu'à l'Epée de Gryffondor.

(Le souvenir de Rogue était celui qui provoquait les crises les plus violentes, mais heureusement, Harry avait toujours été seul lorsqu'elles étaient survenues. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de penser au reste de la guerre.)

« Je crois que je le tiens, » annonça Malfoy en se préparant à lancer de nouveau le sort.

Harry l'observa et envisagea de lui demander si la compatibilité de leurs magies l'avait aidé à maîtriser la baguette de Malfoy.

Mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils voulaient poursuivre, où qui ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec leur formation d'Aurors. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper dans ce cas-là ?

_Si je compte rester ici, il faut que je me recentre sur la protection et la défense, de toute façon, et pas que je me laisse aller à des spéculations sur Malfoy. Il n'est pas si intéressant que ça._


	5. Les poches pleines de problèmes

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Cinq – Les poches pleines de problèmes**_

« Tu m'accompagnes Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, quand il réalisa que Ron se tenait sur le seuil de leur chambre, ses mains accrochées si fort à l'encadrement de la porte que ses bras en étaient tendus. Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, tentant de déterminer si quelque chose dans la pièce aurait pu perturber Ron à ce point, mais elle était inchangée : la carpette brune, les murs bleu pâle, les posters de Quidditch que Ron et lui avaient installés, l'éclaboussure orange de la bannière des Canons de Chudley sur la porte de la salle de bain, et les bureaux fournis avec la chambre.

« T'accompagner pour faire quoi ? » demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur son ami. Son cœur battait furieusement à ses oreilles, et il réalisa qu'il était terrifié que Ron lui annonce qu'il voulait laisser tomber la formation d'Auror.

« Je dois parler avec Portillo Lopez. » Ron se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'un peu de sang s'en échappa. « Je n'ai aucun moyen de réussir ce cours sans un peu d'aide de sa part ! »

Harry se détendit. Au moins, Ron comprenait qu'il y avait un problème s'il ne pouvait pas attacher de bandage correctement, encore moins lancer un sort de guérison, et était prêt à faire quelque chose pour s'améliorer. « Je vais venir avec toi oui. En fait, je dois lui parler moi aussi. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha légèrement. « Mais tu te débrouilles bien dans son cours ! »

Harry grimaça et secoua la tête. « Et ça me demande tellement d'efforts que j'en sors toujours épuisé. Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait n'enseigner qu'à des étudiants au talent naturel, mais puisque tout le monde doit suivre son cours et qu'on ne peut pas tous être parfait, elle doit avoir un moyen d'aider ceux qui n'apprennent pas si facilement. Il attrapa sa cape et le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait couvert de notes pendant le cours de Médecine de Guerre d'aujourd'hui. Parfois, Portillo Lopez le regardait comme si elle le soupçonnait de ne pas étudier. Harry voulait lui apporter des preuves qu'il _essayait_ de faire le travail.

« Merci mon vieux. » Ron lui serra la main si fort qu'il failli la briser.

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Pas de problème. »

**OoOoOoO**

« Et donc, » conclut Ron, butant sur chaque mot, « ce serait vraiment bien si vous pouviez nous aider. S'il vous plaît. »

Harry ne pouvait pas blâmer Ron d'être intimidé. Portillo Lopez semblait s'être retranchée derrière un silence implacable qui s'éternisait un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle depuis que Ron avait commencé à lui exposer son problème. Il serra les poings malgré lui en attendant son verdict. Est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ qu'ils échouent ?

Soudain, elle sourit. Harry s'effondra presque sous le choc. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. Même en face de ses étudiants favoris, les seuls qu'elle semblait trouver digne de ses encouragements, elle se contentait d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis simplement surprise, » commença-t-elle d'une voix basse. « Très peu d'étudiants viennent me demander de l'aide. Ils semblent avoir encore plus peur de sembler stupides aux yeux des autres que d'échouer dans mon cours. »

« Mais vous devez forcément vous rendre compte que beaucoup d'élèves ont du mal à suivre, » tenta Harry, incapable de garder le silence même au risque de paraître irrespectueux.

Portillo Lopez secoua la tête. « Durant un temps, j'ai cru que tous les étudiants en difficulté voulaient de l'aide, et je la leur ai offerte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils m'ont méprisée. » Sa bouche se plissa amèrement, et Harry s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle ne leur disait pas. Peut-être que les gens l'avaient méprisée à cause de son accent, même si on la comprenait parfaitement bien. « Ils m'ont cru faible et incapable de jugement. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la médecine. J'ai finalement accepté qu'ils ne prennent mon art au sérieux que lorsque je me montrais sévère. Depuis, si quelqu'un ne pose pas de question et ne demande pas d'aide, j'en conclus qu'il n'en a pas besoin, ou qu'il n'en veut pas. C'est plus simple comme ça. » Elle inclina la tête alors qu'Harry la fixait. « Dois-je lire dans les pensées, ou espérer que tout le monde se rangera tôt ou tard du côté du bon sens plutôt que de celui de la fierté ? »

Son explication n'avait pas entièrement satisfait Harry, mais au moins Portillo Lopez commençait-elle à expliquer à Ron que son problème était son impatience, qui l'empêchait de fixer correctement les bandages, et c'était un début.

**OoOoOoO**

« Concentre-toi mieux que ça. »

« Je me concentre du mieux que je peux, » articula Draco entre ses dents serrées. Il avait presque atteint l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour produire un Patronus, il en était sûr, et Potter avait eu le culot de l'interrompre.

« Alors essaye autre chose. » Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en direction de Draco. « Peut-être un autre souvenir. Ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenait est tout simplement _pitoyable_. »

Draco se tourna lentement pour faire face à Potter, son corps vibrant de tension. Ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la soirée dans sa chambre, où l'air était lourd et chargé – il y avait eu un problème avec les sorts de circulations, et aucun des charmes influents sur l'air que Draco avait tenté en compensation ne suffisaient – et où Potter soupirait et roulait des yeux. Et maintenant, _ça_. Quand Draco avait concentré autant d'efforts sur quelque chose qu'il détestait d'instinct parce que Potter semblait trouver cela si facile.

Il avait essayé. Potter se montrait aussi irraisonné que Ketchum, qui pouvait féliciter Draco d'une victoire en Stratégies de Bataille avant de lui poser un autre problème. Peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'essayer, si Potter était un professeur aussi pitoyable que les autres.

_Sauf l'Auror Dearborn_, rectifia l'esprit loyal de Draco.

Il empoisonna la loyauté et enterra son corps. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas raisonnable pour deux Noises.

« Tu dis que je suis pitoyable Potter, » commença Draco avec un regard en coin qui lui permettait d'étudier le meilleur angle possible pour toucher juste, « alors que j'ai survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tout comme moi. » Potter repoussa ses cheveux pour que sa cicatrice soit visible. Le geste était bien trop naturel et précis pour quelqu'un qui était censé la détester à ce point, pensa Draco triomphalement. Il avait la preuve que Potter n'était pas si ennuyé par sa célébrité qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il se demanda ce que Pushkin dirait face à cette observation-là. « Tout comme beaucoup de gens. Ca ne te rend pas spécial. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai souffert, » siffla Draco. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts serrer convulsivement sa baguette, mais ce qu'il avait vraiment envie, c'était de se jeter sur Potter, et le mordre, le frapper. Il y avait une certaine satisfaction à la pure physicalité, une brutalité qu'on ne pouvait trouver nulle part ailleurs.

_Et cette brutalité, c'est ce qui la rend si inappropriée. _

La voix de sa bonne éducation rejoignit le corps de sa loyauté dans un tombeau obscure.

En particulier quand Potter, dédaigneux, lui dit, « Et si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé pour vaincre Voldemort, tu n'oserais pas me parler de _souffrance_. »

C'en était trop. Draco sauta sur Potter avec un cri qu'il se souvint juste à temps de changer en sort plutôt qu'en coup quand il vit que Potter avait lui aussi levé sa baguette.

Le maléfice de Draco était un éclair d'un jaune maladif, celui de Potter un déploiement de lumière violette. Ils se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent au centre de la pièce, combattirent sauvagement l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant, et martelèrent la tête de Draco, laissant sur sa langue un goût désagréable. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles quand les deux sorts étincelèrent, puis disparurent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Potter d'une voix trop forte. Au moins, il tressaillit et se tint la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

Draco voulut éclater de rire quand il comprit, puis cracher par terre. La vérité laissa dans sa bouche un goût bien plus amer que celui provoqué par la rencontre de leurs deux sorts.

« C'est la magie compatible, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas facile pour nous de nous envoyer des sorts. Si nous étions dans une situation de vie ou de mort, ça marcherait. Mais si nous nous disputons seulement comme deux idiots, la magie refuse d'agir. Ou alors, » ajouta-t-il quand Potter lui jeta un regard incrédule, « si tu ne penses pas que la magie puisse agir de son propre fait, on ne peut tout simplement pas mettre assez de force dans des sorts dirigés l'un contre l'autre quand ce n'est pas pour défendre nos vies. »

Potter, qui faisait les cent pas, jura vulgairement et sans grande imagination. Draco l'observa dans un silence élégant et attendit qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas leur seul problème.

Potter se tourna finalement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux dressés sur la tête à force d'y passer nerveusement ses mains. Il aurait l'air bien plus attirant s'il pouvait se débarrasser de cette habitude, pensa Draco, mais il n'avait aucun espoir que Potter le réalise un jour. « Comment on va faire quand nos professeurs vont nous demander de combattre ? »

« Oui, » fit Draco. « Ça c'est un problème pas vrai ? »

« Et pendant nos leçons, » continua Potter comme si Draco n'avait rien dit. « Comment est-ce que je peux t'enseigner quoi que ce soit si on ne peut pas faire de duel ? »

« Montre-moi des sorts de défense et de guérison, » répondit aussitôt Draco. Il se garda d'ajouter _Parce que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, avec ta magie pacifique_, en se rappelant que Potter s'était un tout petit peu amélioré dans le cours de Portillo Lopez. « On n'a pas besoin de combattre. Et si on se bat ensemble contre des cibles ensorcelées… ça ira. » Il haussa sèchement les épaules en un mouvement qu'il espérait éclairant.

Evidemment, ça ne marcha pas, et Potter le regarda d'un air sceptique. « En quoi se battre ensemble aiderait ? »

« Est-ce que je dois _tout_ t'expliquer ? » lâcha Draco sans se démonter quand Potter se hérissa. « Notre magie compatible nous rendra plus fort si on essaie de se battre côte-à-côte au lieu de se battre l'un contre l'autre. C'est ce qui compense plus ou moins le fait qu'on soit incapable d'utiliser des sorts offensifs pendant nos propres duels. On ne peut plus se poignarder dans le dos désormais – » magiquement parlant, s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter, parce que si Potter ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte par lui-même, Draco n'allait certainement pas le lui dire «– mais on peut combattre en équipe beaucoup plus efficacement. »

Potter plissa les yeux. « Je veux des preuves de ce que tu affirmes. » Il se détourna avant que Draco ne puisse exprimer son ressentiment devant le refus de le croire que manifestait Potter, et fit sortir de sa baguette des motifs soignés que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu créer auparavant. S'il était à moitié aussi soigné que ça dans ses notes de Conduite d'Auror, il serait bien meilleur en classe.

Des ombres apparurent sur le mur opposé. Draco haussa les sourcils, impressionné malgré lui. La plupart des sorts utilisés pour conjurer de faux ennemis partaient du même principe, créant généralement des mannequins de bois. Potter ne semblait pas avoir étudié ces sorts-là, et suivait sa propre originalité à la place. Ces mannequins-là étaient moins épais, gris et non bruns, et se déplaçaient avec la grâce des ombres alors qu'ils se détachaient du mur pour se tenir droits d'eux-mêmes.

Ils tenaient aussi des baguettes, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel dans les entraînements auxquels Draco avait déjà assisté. Il jeta à Potter un regard tendu. « On doit contrer leurs sorts ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, concentré sur les mannequins, et prit place à côté de Draco. « Ils en connaissent seulement quelques-uns. Principalement des maléfices mineurs. »

Draco garda son avis pour lui – que c'était extrêmement bizarre pour des mannequins d'entraînement de connaître le moindre sort – et se rapprocha de Potter. La chaleur de sa magie enveloppa immédiatement Draco. Il roula des yeux lorsque la tentation de s'y abandonner l'envahit. C'était difficilement productif lors d'un combat. Il se demanda si la magie compatible représentait plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages, et s'il y avait un quelconque moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Puis les mannequins de Potter s'avancèrent, jetant des Maléfices de Croche-Pied, et Potter annonça d'une voix crispée, « Tu prends ceux de gauche, je prends ceux de droites. _C'est parti_ ! »

Et Draco découvrit pourquoi, exactement, tant de livres babillaient sur les avantages de la magie compatible.

Quand il leva sa baguette, il pouvait dire avec exactitude où Potter se trouvait, grâce aux sensations que provoquaient sa magie, et à la façon dont la chaleur s'éloignait ou se rapprochait. Ce serait vraiment utile au milieu d'un champ de bataille, devait admettre Draco, ou de nuit. Il pouvait aussi sentir le pouvoir se concentrer autour de la tête de Potter, puis sur sa baguette avant qu'il ne jette un sort. Avec un peu de concentration et de pratique, Draco était sûr qu'il pourrait aussi sentir quel sort il allait jeter.

Potter cria, « _Commuto aream_ ! » Un long jet de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette, recouvrant de glace le sol devant les mannequins. Ils avancèrent tout de même et glissèrent, se bousculant et agitant les bras. Draco eut le temps de se dire que de vrais ennemis n'auraient pas été aussi stupides et se seraient débarrassés de la glace.

Le souffle de la puissance de Potter le frappa de plein fouet.

Draco haleta, son corps vibrant d'énergie, se concentrant sur sa baguette qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée. Il réussit à peine à la pointer dans la bonne direction avant de jeter un sort – le premier sort informulé qu'il réussissait – et regarda l'un des mannequins prendre feu.

Il brûla d'un feu ardent, projetant dans toute la pièce des ombres aux contours effilés. En un instant, le mannequin avait disparu, réduit en cendres qui s'éparpillèrent dans les coins de la chambre. Potter se tourna vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Les autres mannequins continuèrent à avancer stupidement, ce qui, Draco en était sûr, n'arriverait certainement pas non plus lors d'un vrai combat. Voir l'un d'entre eux se faire brûler vif provoquerait chez n'importe quelle personne saine _au moins_ un temps d'arrêt.

« Putain de _merde_ Malfoy, » murmura Potter avec respect. Draco n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer davantage pour déceler dans sa voix admiration et révérence.

Il redressa fièrement la tête, et éclata de rire quand un Maléfice du Croche-Pieds passa au travers des défenses d'un Potter distrait et le mit au tapis. Curieux de voir si les effets marchaient dans les deux sens, Draco érigea un bouclier pour se défendre contre les maléfices des autres mannequins.

Potter cracha un _Finite_ qui contra deux autres sorts zigzaguant dans sa direction, et le bouclier qu'il érigea à son tour aveugla presque Draco. Il secoua la tête comme s'il se demandait d'où venait la puissance magique que Draco savait qu'il ressentait, et réussit à se remettre debout. Il observait Draco du coin de l'œil.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'en féliciter, parce que quatre autres mannequins lui lancèrent des sorts en même temps, et que son bouclier vibra et s'affaiblit. Draco se jeta sur le côté, sachant d'instinct où Potter se trouvait, comme s'il avait soudain développé un nouveau sens, et lança davantage de sorts en direction des mannequins, sans toutefois tenter à nouveau de les brûler. Jusqu'à présent, la magie compatible semblait leur fournir une force brute, pas de finesse.

_Mais nous apprendrons à la contrôler._

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent alors que Potter jeta un sort qui annula la magie faisant tenir les mannequins debout. _Est-ce que je viens juste de penser à faire quelque chose en coopération avec Potter, et qui n'inclue pas de coup dans la figure ?_

C'était exactement ça. Et il venait de décider qu'il était bien plus facile d'utiliser la magie compatible au lieu de la combattre, puisqu'il semblait de toute façon improbable qu'elle disparaisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mannequins avaient disparus. Potter avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Draco constata avec suffisance qu'une année passée à étudier pour ses ASPICS n'avait pas gardée Potter en excellente forme physique. Draco, de son côté, s'était forcé à aller courir ou voler sur son balai, même quand toute son attention était portée sur son travail.

Potter se redressa enfin pour lui faire face.

Ses traits reflétaient une extrême vigilance. Draco lâcha un ricanement. « La magie compatible ne m'autoriserait pas à te tuer dans ton sommeil Potter, je te le promets. Et c'est bien dommage, » se dut-il d'ajouter quand la bouche de Potter s'ouvrit sous l'outrage. « Je peux penser à quelques occasions où je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. »

Potter ignora complètement tous les signaux qu'envoyait sa remarque, à savoir que Draco ne voulais _plus_ le tuer dans son sommeil. « Nos combats se dérouleront-ils toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec le temps, j'ose espérer qu'on pourra regagner un peu de contrôle dessus. » Draco écarta la pensée d'être liée à la puissance magique de Potter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. « Mais je pense qu'on sera toujours capables de sentir la présence de l'autre et de s'appuyer sur nos deux forces à la fois pour lancer des sorts. »

Potter soupira et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, au moins ça ne risque pas de nous arriver ailleurs que pendant nos cours de duels. »

Draco se raidi. « Tu oublies qu'on est tous les deux des apprentis Aurors, et qu'on aura peut-être à se battre ensemble ou l'un contre l'autre dans quelques temps. »

« Pas avant l'année prochaine, » ajouta rapidement Potter, « et d'ici là, on devrait avoir davantage de contrôle, comme tu l'as dit. Je ne nous vois pas finir coéquipiers. »

« Bien sûr que non, » fit Draco. Aussi utile que cela puisse être de se battre avec Potter en duel ou lors de batailles, ou même pour capturer des criminels, il ne pourrait pas supporter la personnalité de Potter. « On recommence ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Potter avec un sourire qui toucha bizarrement Draco et le fit sourire à son tour. « Et ensuite, on retourne à la pratique du Patronus. »

_Au moins a-t-il dit 'on'_, pensa Draco en observant Potter conjurer d'autres mannequins. _Bien sûr, c'est peut-être encore pire, puisqu'il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner. Bâtard condescendant._

**OoOoOoO**

Harry ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son crâne le lançait et raisonnait de tension, et tous les sons autour de lui semblaient étouffés, comme s'il était séparé d'eux par une couche de coton. Il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire, en particulier quand sa nuit avait été totalement dépourvue de cauchemars.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ses problèmes n'avaient pas la gentillesse de se montrer seulement le week-end. C'était un jour de cours, et particulièrement chargé avec ça, puisqu'ils avaient trois examens – Conduite, Médecine de Guerre et Magie Offensive et Défensive – et un exercice compliqué en Combat, où ils se trouvaient présentement pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Il allait devoir le supporter, voilà tout.

Il se força à penser aux fois où il ne pouvait pas sortir de son placard pour aller aux toilettes, à Privet Drive, ou à la fois où Voldemort l'avait attaché dans le cimetière pour lui prendre son sang. Ça avait été bien plus dur. Vivre dans une tente et être poursuivi par les Mangemorts avait été plus dur que ça.

_Ça_, c'était simplement quelques pairs d'yeux.

« Potter ! »

Et l'Auror Gregory, évidemment.

« Venez ici Potter, et affrontez West, » ordonna Gregory.

Harry se leva et marcha lentement vers le devant de la classe. Le silence qui hantait ses rêves était à ses côtés, comme un nuage autour de sa tête, et il n'entendait presque rien. Sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine, mais il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'espace, ou d'être devenu un Inferi. Il fit face à Darien West, l'étudiant de son groupe qui avait découvert le passage secret le plus proche de leurs chambres, et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Darien, un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtain clair qui passait son temps à se laver les mains avec des gestes nerveux, le salua en retour et prit tout naturellement la position de combat que Gregory leur avait rabâché si souvent. Harry fit de son mieux pour l'imiter et espéra que Gregory n'avait rien ajouté, parce qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas l'entendre.

Le monde se rétrécit sous ses yeux et le poids du silence, de la culpabilité et de la douleur s'abattit sur lui de toutes ses forces.

_Rogue gisait sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, et le fixait d'un regard vide et accusateur. Harry s'agenouillait près de lui, le cœur battant. Il n'avait pas dit aux autres qu'il était revenu pour le corps de Rogue Ron et Hermione pensait qu'il profitait d'une accalmie pour prendre un peu de repos._

_« Je suis désolé, » chuchota silencieusement Harry. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez essayé de me protéger et que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte. Je suis désolé que vous aillez aimé ma mère alors que je pensais que la seule chose qui comptait pour vous c'était votre haine pour mon père. » _

_Peu importait les mots qu'il murmurait, Rogue ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il était parti là où il ne pourrait plus jamais rien entendre. Et si Harry pouvait tenter de compenser son ignorance de manière socialement acceptable – comme en s'assurant que les gens se souviennent bien de Rogue comme d'un héros de guerre – ça ne changeait toujours rien. La morsure de Nagini n'allait pas disparaître pour permettre à Rogue de se rendre compte qu'on lui desservait désormais les honneurs. _

_Tout ce que pouvait faire Harry, jusqu'à sa propre vie, semblait si insignifiant face à la mort._

« Potter ! _Potter_ ! »

Harry frissonna et tressaillit, s'accrochant à la voix qui lui criait dessus. Il avait inconsciemment ramené son bras devant son visage pour se dissimuler, et le laissa retomber à ses côtés, haletant.

L'Auror Gregory se tenait devant lui, le détaillant de son regard perçant. Darien était derrière elle, clignant des yeux avec le même air étonné qu'à son habitude. Ron et Hermione tentaient de s'approcher, mais tout un groupe de gens très intéressés par Harry les en empêchaient.

Harry voulait fermer les yeux et s'enfermer dans le silence qui l'avait entouré quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait fait une nouvelle crise, ces crises durant lesquelles ses souvenirs et ses regrets le submergeaient et lui rappelaient que, peu importe ce qu'il avait accompli, il avait causé du tort à beaucoup de gens, et ne serait jamais capable de se racheter.

Et cette fois-ci, tout le monde l'avait vu.

Le pire, quand il releva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, fut de voir que les yeux de Gregory étaient désormais éclairés d'une nouvelle lueur, comme si elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé une bonne raison de le mépriser. L'inquiétude horrifiée d'Hermione et l'incompréhension de Ron n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux.

Le plus dérangeant fut cependant le regard que Malfoy lui lança, alors que son visage franc le fixait, juste derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.


	6. Secousse

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Six – Secousse **_

Au départ, Draco ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction pour voir la chute de Potter, ou sa crise, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre il s'était plutôt concentré sur la façon dont Darien West se préparait au combat. Ou échouait à se préparer, comme la plupart des autres élèves. Gregory avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui, elle ferait combattre les étudiants par pairs seulement au début du cours ensuite, les vainqueurs des combats s'affronteraient entre eux. Etant donné que Potter n'avait réussi en aucune façon à satisfaire Gregory depuis le début de l'année, Draco était sûr que West serait désigné vainqueur. Et grâce aux quelques regards perçants qu'elle jetait en direction de la classe, Draco était certain qu'elle le désignerait pour se battre contre West.

Et puis soudain, la bouche de West s'ouvrit toute grande et il écarquilla les yeux. Draco suivit son regard et découvrit Potter par terre, tremblant.

Les autres élèves se pressèrent pour mieux voir, les amis de Potter manifestaient bruyamment leur inquiétude, et le chaos et la confusion générale régnait. Mais Draco ne s'était pas trouvé très loin de Potter dès le début du cours, aussi pût-il continuer à voir ce qui se passait sans trop bouger.

Cet idiot frissonnait comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort Réfrigérant avant de l'enfermer dans l'une des chambres froides du Manoir. Ses bras tremblotaient comme s'ils étaient faits de gelée. Draco cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais observé de réaction comme celle-ci. Il se demanda si l'un des élèves l'avait ensorcelé, mais les chances que quelqu'un tente de le faire devant Gregory étaient très minces.

Puis Potter se ressaisit et lâcha un son étranglé. L'instant d'après, son bras s'écartait de son visage et il fixait la foule comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Ses joues devinrent rouges de honte, et il se figea. Draco croisa les bras et le regarda pensivement. Potter semblait honteux, oui, mais pas surpris ou désorienté de se retrouver par terre. Cela laissait suggérer que ce genre d'attaque s'était déjà produit auparavant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Potter ?_ Tout un tas de journaux scrutaient le moindre de ses mouvements, et il avait tellement de mal à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait que Draco était vraiment surpris de penser qu'Harry Potter puisse avoir des secrets.

« Potter. » La voix de Gregory, que Draco se plaisait à comparer à un meuglement de vache, retentit. « Debout. »

Potter se releva, ses bras croisés comme ceux de Draco, comme s'il pouvait empêcher les gens de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en dissimulant son cœur. Il arborait déjà une expression hautaine, et Draco ressentit un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

_Il va essayer de l'affronter. Il va essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que tout le monde l'a vu. _

« Oui Instructeur ? » demanda Potter, son menton un peu trop avancé et sa voix un peu trop forte pour être respectueuse.

Gregory l'observa en silence un moment. Puis elle secoua la tête et dit, « Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher avec moi ? »

« Je demandais simplement ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, Instructeur. » La voix de Potter était plus basse cette fois-ci, et il décroisa les bras comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il paraissait conflictuel. Draco renifla. Ça ne marcherait pas. Potter l'entendit et lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux. Draco se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Potter était celui qui avait choisi de s'effondrer et de dévoiler son petit secret. Draco n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui vient de se passer. » Gregory se pencha vers Potter, ses yeux voguant de son visage à ses mains. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait trouver sur ses doigts, mais après tout, il n'était pas professeur de Combat à Main Nue.

« Un simple évanouissement, » répondit Potter.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Peut-être qu'il ne va pas l'affronter après tout._

« Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous évanoui ? » Gregory s'approcha, une expression d'impatience avide peinte sur le visage. Son regard aurait impressionné Pushkin, parce qu'elle examinait avec une attention extrême les lèvres serrés et les joues rougies de Potter.

« Je ne dors pas très bien, » fit Potter avec un léger haussement d'épaule. « C'est comme ça que le stress s'exprime chez moi. Quand l'insomnie se prolonge sur plusieurs nuits, j'ai tendance à faire des malaises. En particulier quand je m'essaie à un exercice physique, » ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil englobant la salle de Combat. Draco se demanda s'il était le seul à détecter le mépris dans son regard.

Pendant un long moment, le reste de la classe fixa alternativement Potter et Gregory, attendant sa réaction. Le professeur de Combat se détendit finalement et verrouilla son regard dans celui de Potter comme si elle voulait l'obliger à dire la vérité. Potter lui rendit un regard innocent mais buté. Même Draco, qui était certain que Potter mentait, n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu en convaincre quelqu'un d'autre.

« Très bien, » lâcha finalement Gregory. « Puisque vous êtes tombé, je déclare que vous avez perdu la combat contre West, parce que c'est ce qui se serait passé sur le terrain. Vous seriez mort, ou auriez été capturé. » Sa voix reprit son habituel ton sec. « Vous devez toujours être attentif, » déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres élèves, qui s'éloignèrent instinctivement pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où Draco se trouvait déjà. « Et soyez attentifs aux faiblesses de vos partenaires et ennemis aussi bien qu'à celles de votre corps. » Elle gratifia Potter d'un regard dédaigneux.

Potter prit place au fond de la salle, où Gregory envoyait les gens ayant perdu un combat. Il frôla Draco au passage, et Draco lui tapota l'épaule. Potter se dégagea sèchement mais se tourna vers lui, comme Draco savait qu'il le ferait.

« Tu mens, » chuchota Draco en observant attentivement l'expression de Potter. « Je sais que tu mens. »

« Malfoy, un peu d'attention, » le réprimanda Gregory. « Venez ici et affrontez West. »

Potter lui lança un regard triomphant et s'éloigna. Draco prit place en face de West, qui se révéla être un adversaire médiocre il se balançait d'avant en arrière, craignant clairement le contact et la douleur, et récolta lui aussi une réprimande de Gregory. Draco pouvait laisser son esprit errer où il le voulait, et vers la tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui se trouvait au fond de la classe.

Potter pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait peut-être pas entièrement convaincu Gregory, mais elle avait quand même décidé de le laisser tranquille. Si elle avait pu prouver qu'il mentait, elle l'aurait forcé à avouer en quelques phrases cinglantes, et il se serait confessé devant toute la classe.

Potter cachait quelque chose.

Potter était intéressant au-delà de la magie compatible.

**OoOoOoO**

« Nous en avons terminé avec la partie théorique, » annonça Dearborn en rassemblant les parchemins sur lesquels ses élèves avaient répondu à ses questions. « Maintenant nous allons commencer la pratique de la Magie Défensive et Offensive. »

Harry cligna des yeux, prit par surprise. Il s'était habitué à considérer le cours de Dearborn comme le plus ennuyeux de tous, parce que Dearborn semblait penser qu'ils voulaient tous l'entendre discourir sur de vieux scandales ou querelles plus qu'ils ne voulaient comprendre pourquoi la distinction entre les deux magies importait tant. Et Harry avait aussi accepté les remarques moqueuses des étudiants plus âgés sur le fait qu'ils ne se combattraient pas les uns les autres avant l'année suivante.

Et maintenant il apprenait que c'était faux, et qu'ils leur avaient fallu à peine un mois et demi pour en arriver là.

Harry passa rapidement de l'excitation à la nervosité quand il pensa à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il devait se battre contre Malfoy. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et surpris Malfoy en train de le regarder. Malfoy lui sourit sombrement, et plissa les yeux comme s'il voulait faire passer à Harry un quelconque message secret.

La voix d'Hermione interrompit la tentative d'Harry de le déchiffrer. « Mais, Auror Dearborn, comment pouvons-nous mettre en pratique ce que vous nous avez enseigné ? Nous connaissons la théorie derrière les différentes catégories de magies offensives et défensives, mais pas beaucoup de sorts qui leurs correspondent réellement. »

Du Hermione tout craché, pensa Harry en se tournant vers elle pour la découvrir en train de couver Dearborn d'un regard anxieux auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant. Hermione et Malfoy étaient ses deux élèves préférés. Et ce n'était pas surprenant, selon Harry. Dearborn préférait de toute évidence les élèves qui prenaient beaucoup de notes et payaient une stricte attention à tout ce qu'il disait. La bague qu'il portait étincela quand il se pencha vers eux.

« Chaque classe possède des compétences différentes, et les lacunes qui leurs sont associées, Elève Granger, » expliqua Dearborn de son éternelle voix monotone. « Ce qui veut dire que je dois trouver différentes stratégies d'apprentissage pour chacune d'elles, et m'assurer que je ne les enferme pas toutes dans le même schéma préconçu. »

« Et dans notre langue ça donne quoi ? » bougonna Ron, assis à côté d'Harry. Harry hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Hermione, évidemment, avait suivi les explications avec des grands yeux brillants. Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir un penchant pour Dearborn, même s'il était loin d'être aussi développé que celui qu'elle avait eu pour Lockhart.

« Je comprends, Instructeur, » souffla-t-elle. « Vous voulez connaître l'étendue de notre magie offensive et défensive telle qu'elle est à présent. »

« Il aurait pu le dire tout de suite, » se plaint Ron.

« Exactement, Elève Granger. » Le regard de Dearborn s'attarda sur Ron et Harry d'une manière qui lui fit penser qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils l'avaient cru. Mais il se détourna rapidement d'eux pour gratifier Hermione d'un grand sourire. « Je voudrais que vous commenciez avec une démonstration. Affrontez-vous par pairs, l'un défendant et l'autre attaquant. Lors de ce genre d'exercices, il est facile de distinguer les forces et les faiblesses générales d'une classe. » Il se redressa et ajouta, « Je vais vous répartir par pair. West et Upperthorpe, Granger et Timraw, Weasley et Merion… »

Harry savait ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne le fasse, et les battements de son cœur étaient encore plus bruyants que le grognement déçu de Ron à l'idée qu'un autre que lui soit avec Hermione.

« Malfoy et Potter, » fit Dearborn, le visage neutre.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco soupira et se leva. La nécessité d'expliquer leur magie compatible s'était présentée bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et ça le mettait en rogne. Il voulait se montrer supérieur à Potter dans tous leurs cours – et ce n'était pas difficile dans celui de Dearborn, de Gregory et de Portillo Lopez, mais étrangement plus compliqué en cours d'Observation, de Stratégies de Bataille et de Conduite d'Auror. Probablement parce que Potter passait son temps à bailler aux corneilles en regardant le paysage et que ses yeux interprétaient parfois ce qu'ils voyaient, et parce que Ketchum et Jones ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur penchant pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, pensa Draco avec contrariété.

Il savait que la magie compatible le lierait pour de bon à Potter dans l'esprit de leurs instructeurs. Mais il aurait souhaité son individualité, pour ne pas être aspiré tout de suite par la célébrité de l'Elu. Tout ça semblait désormais compromis.

Draco écarta rageusement sa déception et rejoignit Potter, en face de Dearborn. Le reste de la classe, répartie en pairs, leur lança des regards curieux. Draco déglutit et se demanda comment Potter avait bien pu supporter l'humiliation d'être détaillé de tous durant le cours de Gregory. Ce fut seulement au prix d'un énorme effort de concentration qu'il parvint à ne pas rougir.

« Instructeur, » commença-t-il, « Potter et moi sommes magiquement compatible. Nous pouvons combattre côte-à-côte, mais pas l'un contre l'autre sans que les sorts ne s'annulent. »

Dearborn retint son souffle et laissa son regard voyager entre Draco et Potter. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, comme s'il venait juste de souffrir une grande déception. Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Pourquoi ?_

Il fut soudain assaillit d'une horrible suspicion. _Et si Dearborn ne veut pas devenir mon mentor parce que je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul ?_

Draco déglutit et redressa la tête. Si c'était le cas, il devrait seulement s'en accommoder. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la magie compatible, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait réduire la peine de son père.

Dearborn garda longuement le silence. Puis il eut un brusque hochement de tête. « Vous formerez une équipe, et m'affronterez, » décida-t-il en reculant pour sortir sa baguette. Il haussa la voix pour s'adresser aux autres élèves. « Avant que vous ne commenciez, que diriez-vous d'une démonstration ? J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter était doué en magie défensive, et Draco Malfoy a reçu une éducation variée. » Draco scruta le visage de Dearborn à la recherche d'une trace d'ironie, mais son regard était franc, bien qu'un peu sombre. « Je voudrais que vous observiez comment ils se débrouillent face à un Auror aguerri. »

Draco apprécia le fait qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque sur leur magie compatible, bien que quelqu'un ait pu surprendre leur conversation, et que quelques étudiants soient capables d'en reconnaître les effets dès qu'ils commenceraient leur duel. Il se demanda malgré tout ce qui avait poussé Dearborn à ne pas en parler alors qu'il se plaçait à côté de Potter et que les autres étudiants leur faisaient de la place. Dearborn voulait-il leur laisser le choix ? Pensait-il que cela pourrait être dangereux ?

_Bien que les choses soient toujours dangereuses lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter, de toute façon. _

Potter était nerveux Draco pouvait le deviner à la façon dont sa magie vibrait, dégageant moins de chaleur qu'à son habitude. Puis il sembla se reprendre. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et le découvrit en train d'échanger un sourire avec la belette.

_Il devrait faire plus attention à son partenaire, ou au moins à son adversaire_, pensa Draco avant de se redresser en attendant que Dearborn ne jette un sort.

**OoOoOoO**

_Tout va bien se passer_, avait articulé Ron silencieusement, et Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne s'agissait que de sorts de défense, et il avait toujours été doué pour ça. Même Ombrage n'avait pas réussi à lui gâcher son plaisir.

Et avoir Malfoy à ses côtés, c'était presque comme avoir une batterie magique non ?

Quand il regarda vers Malfoy, il était si calme et concentré qu'on aurait pu lui jeter un Sortilège de Mort sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement. Harry grimaça. Il se demanda s'il pourrait se calquer sur Malfoy pour paraître aussi froid et détaché –

Puis l'éclat d'un sort entra dans son champ de vision.

Il réagit instinctivement, érigeant un bouclier qui renvoya le sort si brutalement que Dearborn dut se baisser. Harry se secoua et se contraint à prêter attention au combat. Il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur son instinct, comme l'avait prouvé la Magie Noire que Malfoy et lui avait rencontré l'autre nuit. Il aurait dû laisser l'illusion et le message où ils étaient, pour que de vrais Aurors puissent les étudier.

De plus, il avait quelque chose à prouver à l'impassible Auror Dearborn, qui avait déjà érigé son propre bouclier et préparait son prochain sort.

Et Malfoy entra en action à côté d'Harry.

Ce fût _incroyable_.

Harry ressentit la magie de Malfoy comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ses poumons. Malfoy fit un pas en avant et fendit l'air de sa baguette. Harry ne connaissait pas le sort, mais il pouvait sentir ses effets. Il alourdissait l'air devant eux, de façon à ce que l'Auror Dearborn ait soudain l'impression de nager au milieu de pierres. Sa vitesse diminua considérablement.

Malfoy aboya un mot qui ne ressemblait pas à du Latin, et un éclat quitta sa baguette pour former un fin dragon qui s'envola. Il cracha des flammes en direction du bouclier de Dearborn, qui hurla comme si ses cheveux prenaient feu. Le charme de ralentissement se dissipa.

Sans sa présence, Harry se sentit bien plus puissant, une puissance qu'il devait utiliser avant qu'elle n'explose dans son crâne.

Il choisit de nouveau un sort défensif, puisque Dearborn leur avait dit qu'ils devaient démonter soit leur magie offensive, soit leur magie défensive. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur un sort que Rogue leur avait montré durant sa sixième année et qu'il n'avait jamais retenté, et murmura, « _Navitas_. »

Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise alors qu'une énergie nouvelle envahissait son corps, le rendant plus sensible au moindre mouvement dans son champ de vision, à ses cheveux dressés sur sa nuque, à la façon dont ses muscles fonctionnaient parfaitement. Il tenta de déglutir, et ce fut plus facile que d'habitude. A côté de lui, Malfoy se déplaçait plus vite tout un crachant un nouveau sort, et Dearborn vola dans les airs pour s'écraser contre le mur.

Malfoy n'eut pas de temps d'arrêt. « _Incarcerem_, » fit-il, et des cordes sortirent de nulle part pour attacher Dearborn dans sa position actuelle.

L'énergie se concentra de nouveau sur Harry, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'utiliser ou mourir. « _Alo fines_ ! » lâcha-t-il, les mots arrachés à sa bouche grâce à la magie. Il frissonna en voyant les cordes autour des poignets et de chevilles de l'Auror Dearborn se resserrer, le maintenant en place de façon à ce qu'il faille plusieurs personnes pour le délivrer. Harry se demanda un instant plus tard si le choix de ce sort était judicieux, puisqu'il faudrait bien que quelqu'un le détache pour que le cours puisse reprendre, mais il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre quand le sort s'était présenté à lui.

Ce fût seulement lorsque la magie le quitta qu'Harry put reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Autrement dit, du silence qui les entourait.

Et les regards envieux ou stupéfaits que leur jetaient les autres étudiants.

Ou la façon dont Ron passait de Malfoy à lui avec un air de _compréhension_ cette fois-ci, et de grande contrariété.

**OoOoOoO**

Ils étaient _incroyables_ ensembles.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant. Il n'avait jamais jeté de sort si rapidement, comme si sa langue maternelle était le Latin et non l'Anglais. Son cœur battait joyeusement dans sa poitrine, prêt pour un nouveau combat. Il frissonna et se frotta les bras avec énergie, se demandant à quel moment ils auraient l'occasion de recommencer.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les sorciers à la magie compatible devenaient habituellement amis. Ils se sentaient bien mieux ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Potter –

Pour le découvrir en train de regarder Weasley, _encore_.

Draco ferma les yeux sous le coup de la jalousie. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de son temps à Poudlard à jalouser l'abruti de rouquin alors qu'il ne méritait absolument pas son envie, ni même la moindre attention de sa part. C'était à cause de l'amitié qui le liait à Potter, certainement, mais aussi parce qu'il semblait toujours s'en tirer sans conséquence tandis que Draco, à faute égale, récoltait une retenue, ou à cause de son manque de lucidité sur l'ordre des choses. Avoir de l'ambition, c'était très bien si on avait l'argent et l'orgueil qui allaient avec, mais les Weasley ne possédaient aucun des deux.

Pendant ce temps, l'Auror Dearborn demanda d'une voix posée : « Pourriez-vous me détacher s'il vous plaît ? »

Draco attira l'attention de Potter en posant une main sur son épaule. Potter se tourna aussitôt vers lui et déglutit. Il croisa le regard de Draco, et Draco désigna Dearborn. « Nous devons travailler ensemble pour le détacher, » dit-il simplement. « Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux de Potter, et Draco se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu la main pour l'enflammer. « Bien sûr, » répondit Potter avant de se tourner pour faire face à Dearborn. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Draco de lever sa baguette au même instant que Potter, et de jeter le sort. Ils prononcèrent même les mots en cœur, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas mis d'accord préalablement sur l'incantation à prononcer. La magie s'était chargée de ça.

« _Finite Incantatem_. »

Les cordes se détendirent et Dearborn glissa contre le mur, bien qu'il regagne son équilibre juste avant de tomber. En se relevant, son regard passa de Potter à Draco, et c'était un regard satisfait.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être la magie compatible n'avait-elle pas fait changer d'avis à Dearborn, après tout.

« C'était un excellent travail d'équipe, » déclara Dearborn à l'intention du reste de la classe, sans paraître le moindre du monde ennuyé d'avoir été maîtrisé par deux élèves, « l'un utilisant la magie défensive, l'autre offensive. Vous remarquerez que l'Elève Malfoy a directement cherché à me mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il ne se serait pas montré assez rapide sans l'aide de l'Elève Potter, qui lui a fourni l'énergie de le faire. Je pourrai également m'être libéré si l'Elève Potter n'avait pas renforcé les liens. » Il désigna Draco. « L'Elève Malfoy a pris des risques en ne jetant aucun sort défensif, en particulier aucun bouclier. J'aurai pu le blesser si j'avais choisi de ne me concentrer que sur lui au lieu de diviser ma magie en deux. Ils savaient que je le ferai, alors l'Elève Malfoy s'est sans doute montré sage de ne pas tenter de magie défensive. Mais lors de vrais duels, vous ne connaîtrez sans doute jamais les intentions de vos adversaires de cette façon.

« Maintenant séparez-vous. Je veux voir comme vous vous battez les uns contre les autres. Rappelez-vous ce que vous a appris la démonstration. » Il hocha la tête en direction de Draco. « Ecartez-vous, Elève Malfoy. Potter et vous en avez fait assez pour ne pas avoir à participer au reste de la leçon. »

Draco se laissa tomber avec reconnaissance contre le mur le plus éloigné des autres élèves. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le travail supplémentaire, surtout quand il pensait ne pas en avoir besoin.

Potter s'assit à côté de lui, tentant désespérément de croiser le regard de Weasley. Quand il échoua, il soupira et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur. Draco le fixa avec une pointe d'impatience. Il avait espéré que Potter et lui puissent échanger au moins un sourire complice après leur victoire, mais celui-ci préférait broyer du noir.

« Tu as peur que Weasley se soit rendu compte de quelque chose ? » interrogea Draco à voix basse.

« Il a déjà compris, » répondit Potter. Il semblait épuisé et Draco se demanda pourquoi. Lui-même se sentait encore euphorique, bien que plus aussi transporté que quelques instants auparavant. « Et je suis sûr qu'il n'aime pas ça. »

« Et alors ? » fit Draco d'un ton sec. « Tu ne choisis pas la magie compatible. » Il passa directement au sujet qui l'intéressait, et sur lequel il était sûr que Potter serait plus bavard sans auditoire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé en Combat ce matin ? »

Potter se raidit. Pendant de longues secondes, il se contenta de respirer profondément sans rien répondre. Puis il se tourna vers Draco et le pointa du doigt. Draco tenta de paraître effrayé. Il ne se pensait pas très convaincant, en particulier depuis que Potter ne pouvait plus lui jeter de sort.

« Ne me parle pas de ça Malfoy, » dit Potter. « En ce qui te concernes, ce genre de crises n'existe pas. »

« Crises ? » bondit Draco. « Ca à l'air sérieux. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu en as une pendant nos cours privés ? Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? Aller chercher de l'aide ? Essayer de te ranimer ? »

Potter secoua la tête. « Elles n'existent pas, » répéta-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les autres élèves. Rien de ce que put dire Draco ne le fit réagir.

Finalement, Draco fronça les sourcils et s'adossa de nouveau au mur. _Va te faire foutre dans ce cas-là Potter. On va continuer à travailler ensemble et tu vas t'accrocher à ton petit secret. Et un jour, quand tu voudras bien de ma sympathie, je te rappellerai que je te l'ai déjà offerte et que tu l'as refusée_.


	7. Comment affronter ses meilleurs amis

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Sept – Comment affronter ses meilleurs amis**_

« _Parle_, Harry. »

Les mots d'Hermione avaient du poids, pensa Harry. Ils glissaient sur sa peau comme des pierres, et sur sa langue aussi. Il la regarda s'asseoir dans la chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaître à côté du lit d'Harry – elle ne faisait pas confiance aux meubles branlants de leur chambre, avait-elle dit – et se pencher vers lui. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, si sa position actuelle ne l'en empêchait pas. Elle était dans une telle expectative qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées, elles lui échappaient.

« _Alors_ ? »

« Laisse-lui une chance de s'exprimer Hermione, » aboya Ron. Il faisait les cent pas le long du mur le plus éloigné, ses mains tripotant nerveusement le coin des posters de Quidditch. Harry pouvait voir les petits joueurs volants du poster le plus proche observer Ron avec appréhension, comme effrayés qu'il puisse les arracher du mur s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement. « Je crois qu'il lui faudra du temps pour penser à quelque chose qui puisse expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé en Combat _ou_ en Offensive et Défensive. » Il s'immobilisa et s'adossa contre le mur, jetant un regard sceptique à Harry. Il avait les bras croisés.

Harry déglutit. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit en Combat. Ces – malaises – se produisent quand je suis trop stressé. »

« Mais ça ne t'est jamais arrivé l'année dernière, » objecta Hermione avant de se stopper net.

Harry eut un grognement silencieux. Il savait, à la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient et sa mâchoire se décrochait, qu'elle se rappelait de toutes les fois, l'année précédente, où il avait décrété avoir besoin d'être seul et s'était éclipsé, en particulier quand Ron et Hermione avaient déjà des plans pour la soirée. La plupart du temps, il avait effectivement senti le début d'une crise, mais pas à _chaque_ fois.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, » commença-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pendant ces malaises ? » insista Hermione. « On pouvait seulement te voir trembler, mais c'est plus que ça pas vrai Harry ? »

Harry soupira et baissa la tête. « C'est plus que ça, » acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur alors qu'il tentait de trouver une explication qui ne les inquiéterait pas davantage. Hermione voudrait probablement l'envoyer chez un conseiller, ou un Guérisseur d'Esprit, ou quoi que fut l'équivalent d'un psychologue Moldu, et Harry n'y tenait pas. Personne ne pourrait le traiter normalement en sachant qui il était, pensa-t-il, et le traitement serait inefficace s'ils ne savaient _qui_ il était. Il ne connaissait personne souffrant des mêmes troubles que lui depuis la guerre, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que c'était le problème d'Harry, et seulement son problème. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait tué Voldemort, ou parce qu'il était le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, ou parce qu'il était mort puis ne l'était plus. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Et aucune envie de le découvrir._ Il voulait une vie normale. Il ne voulait pas que son nom devienne une fois de plus célèbre, peu importe la raison.

Ce qui voulait dire que détourner l'attention d'Hermione était le plus important.

Alors il releva la tête, sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules. « L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, c'est parce que c'est tellement stupide, » dit-il. « C'est moins grave que ça ne le paraît. Oui, vous me voyez trembler, mais dans mon esprit, je suis juste fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? » Hermione se pencha vers lui pour le détailler. Ron le fixait sombrement. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop de savoir si Ron le croyait ou pas. Il était bien plus intéressé par ce que foutait Harry en partageant sa magie avec Malfoy qu'il ne l'était par les crises. Harry l'avait compris à la façon dont son meilleur ami l'avait regardé pendant le cours de Dearborn, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer. Je vois des hallucinations, des couleurs floues, et j'ai envie de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'ai l'impression que tout irait mieux si je pouvais bailler. Il haussa les épaules avec impuissance. « Je sais bien que ce sont des signes de manque de sommeil. Je pense que ça irait mieux si je pouvais juste dormir davantage. »

Comme il était sûr qu'elle le ferait, Hermione saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait et sauta sur ses pieds, rayonnante. « Evidemment ! Je ferai en sorte que tu puisses avoir de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, et ton problème devrait être résolu. »

Harry joua le jeu et adopta une expression grave et sérieuse. « Mais est-ce que cette potion n'est pas addictive ? Je crois que je n'aime pas trop ça Hermione. »

Hermione rit. « Elle est addictive seulement si tu en prends pendant trop longtemps, et sans supervision. Il y a une potion moins puissante que tu peux prendre, et elle ne met pas dans l'état semi-comateux que provoque le Sommeil Sans Rêve, même si elle t'aide à chasser les cauchemars. » Elle sautillait presque, les yeux brillants. « J'en demanderai à l'Auror Roto dès que possible. »

Harry s'apprêtait à demander qui était l'Auror Roto avant de ses rappeler : l'instructeur de Potions de Combat. Eh bien, si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en potions et était prêt à accorder à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait, c'était bien lui. Son caractère était à l'opposé de celui de Rogue, selon Hermione.

_Laisse-la faire_, pensa-t-il, souriant à son amie et se réjouissant de la voir sourire en retour. _Elle en sera ravie, et les nuits où j'aurai vraiment besoin de sommeil, comme la veille d'un examen, ça me facilitera les choses._

En vérité, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir bloquer les cauchemars. C'était après les nuits sans rêve, comme aujourd'hui, qu'il avait les crises les plus intenses.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte quand Ron se racla ostensiblement la gorge. « Harry ne nous a toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Dearborn, » rappela-t-il.

Hermione cligna des yeux et se retourna. « C'est vrai Harry. Que s'est-il passé ? Malfoy et toi avez agi comme si vous aviez déjà combattu ensemble auparavant. » A la fin de sa phrase, elle avait repris l'habituelle combinaison de suspicion et de curiosité qu'elle arborait quand elle voulait découvrir un secret.

Harry grogna. Il aurait été plus facile de dire la vérité à Ron seul que de la dire à Ron et Hermione. Ron et lui se seraient disputés, mais ils auraient fini par se réconcilier, et Ron aurait tout révélé à Hermione. Maintenant il devait s'inquiéter de leur réaction à tous les deux.

Il se demanda de nouveau s'il voulait vraiment être Auror. Cela représentait tellement de travail, et sans aucun bénéfice pour l'instant. La plupart de ses instructeurs lui demandaient de faire davantage d'efforts, il avait rendu ses meilleurs amis inquiets et en colère, et il devait passer du temps avec Malfoy, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde maintenant que Voldemort, Rogue et Bellatrix étaient morts. Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'il pouvait juste partir vivre dans un petit cottage quelque part au calme.

Puis il se souvint qu'il devrait vivre dans son cottage sans Ron et Hermione.

Et sans Ginny.

_Ne pense pas à Ginny_, se rappela-t-il. Il devait leur dire la vérité maintenant, au moins parce qu'il savait que Ron avait probablement reconnu la magie compatible grâce à son éducation de Sang-Pur. Alors il allait le faire, et s'inquiéter d'apaiser Ron uniquement une fois qu'il aurait dit la vérité. « Malfoy et moi sommes magiquement compatible. On l'a découvert par accident quand on a trouvé l'illusion et le message dans le couloir ensemble. » Ca semblait plausible, et Harry pouvait garder pour lui les leçons de duels. Ron serait tellement en colère s'il l'apprenait qu'il commencerait à s'énerver, et leur dispute durerait bien plus longtemps que si Harry se taisait. « Alors on ne peut pas se battre directement l'un contre l'autre. On ne peut même pas se lancer de sort, » ajouta-t-il en laissant transparaître sa colère dans ses mots. « On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas se battre en duel quand Dearborn nous l'a demandé. Mais on travaille vraiment bien ensemble.

« Evidemment, » marmonna Ron d'une voix basse, colérique et triste à la fois. La tristesse était la plus dure à gérer pour Harry. « Bien sûr, si tu devais être magiquement compatible avec quelqu'un, ce serait ce Serpentard gluant plutôt que moi. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui dit la vérité aussi violemment qu'il le put, parce que Ron en serait heureux cette fois. « Il y a personne d'autre que toi avec qui j'aimerai être magiquement compatible Ron. Malfoy est un salopard, je le déteste, et je déteste le fait que je ne puisse rien y changer et je doive avoir cette – ça avec lui. »

Ron se mordit la lèvre et écarquilla les yeux. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que les sorciers magiquement compatibles deviennent amis en général, » grommela-t-il. « C'est tellement génial de combattre comme ça, en tandem avec quelqu'un, qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. »

« Je voudrais toujours pouvoir choisir, » répondit Harry, gêné à l'idée d'être forcé à apprécier Malfoy. « Mais même si je finis par bien m'entendre avec lui, tu penses vraiment que ce serait comparable à toutes les batailles qu'on a vécu ensemble, toutes les farces, la recherche des Horcruxes, et toutes ses années à Gryffondor ? » Il attrapa Ron par l'épaule et le secoua. « Parce que ça ne changera rien pour moi. Malfoy ne pourra pas devenir mon meilleur ami. La place est déjà prise. »

Ron le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut bref – ça l'était toujours avec Ron – mais Harry ne lui en accordait que plus de valeur, parce qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Ron l'avait serré dans ses bras. La plupart du temps, il laissait ça à sa mère et à Hermione.

« Merci Harry, » dit-il quand il se dégagea. Son visage était à la fois calme et joyeux, comme s'il venait d'avaler une gorgée de Felix Felicis. « Je le dirai à cet imbécile s'il essaie de me menacer. »

« Exactement. » Harry lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et sourit. « Il a besoin qu'on le remette à sa place de toute façon, puisqu'il a l'air de se prendre pour le meilleur élève du programme. »

« Oh, _Harry_, » fit soudain Hermione. Elle avait l'air de s'être contrainte à réfréner sa curiosité jusqu'à ce que Ron et lui se soient expliqués. « Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir. Comment est-ce que tu ressens la magie compatible ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux combattre aussi efficacement avec Malfoy alors que vous n'avez jamais combattu ensemble ? La magie seule ne peut pas faire ça. Je crois que ça dépend de la personnalité, et tu sais combien vous avez toujours été opposés, et je ne pense pas que votre passé… »

Harry croisa le regard de Ron alors qu'Hermione s'emportait, et ils se sourirent avec complicité. Ils avaient chacun leur rôle dans le trio, et celui d'Hermione était de poser un million de questions à la fois.

Harry se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de la formation, en réalité, comme s'il était de retour à Poudlard. Il se demanda pendant un instant si, puisque dire la vérité à propos de la magie compatible l'avait rendu si heureux, il ne devrait pas également dire à Ron et Hermione la vérité sur ses cauchemars et ses crises.

Il rejeta finalement l'idée. Conserver leur amitié était important, et les crises ne l'étaient pas.

**OoOoOoO**

« J'aimerai tout de même que tu puisses venir à la maison plus souvent mon chéri. »

Draco répondit à sa mère par un sourire rassurant depuis la cheminée. Narcissa semblait épuisée et anxieuse. Draco espérait qu'elle ne passait pas toutes ses journées dans un tel état de stress. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Mère, » répondit-il gentiment, changeant de place pour ne plus être à genou devant la cheminée mais assis. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal après une dure leçon de Combat, et il avait une de ses leçons de duels avec Potter plus tard dans la soirée. « Je dois travailler, et quand je suis à la maison, ta conversation est si fascinante que je ne le fais jamais. »

Il réussit à faire sourire sa mère, et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Comment puis-je regretter ton absence quand tu la justifies de façon si charmante ? » murmura-t-elle.

« J'espère que tu ne la regretteras plus, » avoua Draco. Sa maison était l'un de seuls havres qu'il lui restait dans ce monde qu'il ne comprenait plus, entre l'emprisonnement de son père et le déshonneur de sa famille. _Ou peut-être que je le comprends trop bien, et que je ne le voudrai pas_. « Pense plutôt que j'accomplis quelque chose qu'aucun Malfoy n'a jamais fait, et qu'on va me respecter pour ça. »

Narcissa le fixa d'un regard déconcertant – déconcertant parce que direct, et que sa mère n'avait pas regardé quelqu'un directement depuis des mois. « Si je pouvais seulement être sûre que cela contribue à te rendre heureux aussi bien qu'unique, » murmura-t-elle.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et rit. « Je ne suis pas toujours heureux Mère, » admit-il. « Mais personne ne l'est. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce que je ressens sur le moment. Regarde plutôt vers mon but ultime. »

Narcissa sourit, mais c'était un sourire distant, et quelques instants plus tard, après lui avoir dit au revoir, elle acheva la discussion. Draco resta assis et passa une plaisante minute à penser à ce que les Aurors diraient s'ils savaient que Draco avait facilement détourné les sorts empêchant la communication par cheminée dans les chambres des élèves pour pouvoir parler avec sa mère.

Puis son sourire satisfait fana pour devenir ce qu'il savait être un froncement de sourcil agacé.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire en ce qui concernait Potter. Il était évident que ces crises ne pouvaient pas continuer, parce qu'ils étaient désormais liés dans l'esprit de leurs instructeurs. Portillo Lopez les avait fixés avec des yeux perçants, et Draco savait qu'elle se demandait comment la magie de Potter, concentré sur la Médecine, marcherait avec la sienne. Kecthum avait brièvement parlé de les mettre ensemble quand ils en arriveraient à la stratégie en équipe, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Même Pushkin les avait gratifiés d'un haussement de sourcils, bien que Draco n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de la magie compatible en Observation.

Et ce matin, Gregory les avait fait s'affronter en Combat.

Potter avait frappé avec une sombre détermination, sa bouche une fine ligne, comme s'il voulait prouver qu'une _partie_ de lui pouvait toujours combattre Draco – peu importe combien ses aptitudes au combat étaient inférieures à ses capacités magiques. Draco avait remporté le combat, mais difficilement. Ce que Potter perdait par manque de coordination et à cause de ses stupides lunettes qui lui glissaient sur le nez, il le rattrapait par pure obstination et par une très haute résistance à la douleur. Quand Draco lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, sur les ordres de Gregory, Potter avait grogné et s'était relevé sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait aussitôt boité pour s'asseoir à côté de Granger et Weasley. Weasley avait tapoté le dos de Potter et avait secoué la tête à l'intention de Draco, comme pour le réprimander d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire en faisant mal à Potter.

Draco avait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit Potter à Weasley, cela l'avait peut-être racheté aux yeux de son ami indigne, mais Weasley était maintenant encore plus contre Draco que jamais.

Et il y avait aussi le fait que Potter allait avoir une autre de ses crises un public un jour, et que ça se refléterait sur Draco, en particulier s'ils perdaient un duel à cause de ça.

Il semblait à Draco que Potter suivait ses vieilles habitudes et fonçait aveuglément, ignorant les évidences qui pourraient mettre en lumière d'autres perspectives sur la situation. Il avait accepté la magie compatible parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il devenait clair qu'il n'accepterait rien de plus que ça. Il ne pesait pas les implications. Il ne pensait pas à ce qui pourrait se passer si l'un d'entre eux faisait quelque chose pour faire renvoyer l'autre, et comment leurs instructeurs les considèreraient comme liés, une paire, même s'ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces de ne pas l'être. L'amitié à laquelle conduisait la magie compatible était si profonde et si célèbre qu'il était impossible de ne pas les considérer comme une paire.

Et Draco savait, parce que Dearborn le lui avait dit, que certains de ses instructeurs avaient pour ambition d'aider à former une nouvelle paire de héros.

Sa vie pourrait être merveilleuse. Il pourrait devenir célèbre. Il pourrait être admiré. Il pourrait avoir un coéquipier avant la fin de sa première année, alors que la plupart des autres élèves devaient attendre leur troisième année. Il pourrait montrer à tout le monde que, peu importe son nom, il avait le talent et l'ambition de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Mais ce futur potentiel dépendait de Potter, qui semblait peu disposé à le saisir. Le simple fait d'y penser le faisait grincer des dents. Il se releva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, se demandant si cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco s'y dirigea avec soulagement. C'était certainement Potter, et Draco pourrait mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

A la place, quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un ancien Serpentard grand et nerveux appelé Aurelius Kensing, attendant en portant un étrange paquet dans les bras. Draco recula précautionneusement, une main sur baguette. Kensing avait quitté Poudlard trois ans avant Draco, et y était célèbre pour ses farces il avait même osé les essayer durant les cours de Rogue.

Cette fois, cependant, Kensing se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux bruns sereins, avant de le saluer d'un hochement de tête et de lui tendre le paquet. « C'est pour toi, » dit-il. « J'ai vu que le hibou avait du mal à s'en sortir, alors j'ai décidé de le prendre. »

Draco chercha immédiatement un quelconque accroc dans le paquet, puis se rappela que Kensing était un expert quand il s'agissait de faire paraître les choses intouchées, et qu'il ferait mieux d'utiliser un sort de détection à la place. « Le hibou n'attendait pas de réponse ? » demanda-t-il en jetant le sort informulé.

« Non, » répondit Kensing. Il semblait se lasser, bien qu'il ait eu un bref sourire en voyant la baguette de Draco bouger pour détecter un maléfice. Il l'avait sans aucun doute reconnu. « Je ne sais pas qui est l'expéditeur, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Magie Noire dessus. Tu connais la liste des objets que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de garder dans leur chambre ? » Sa voix était sévère, et Draco se demanda s'il se préoccupait réellement des règles ou non.

« Oui je la connais, » répondit-il. « Tu as plus de chance que moi de ne pas la respecter. »

Kensing lui répondit par un sourire paresseux, comme pour montrer à Draco qu'il avait choisi le bon moment pour faire remonter de vieilles histoires, mais qu'il saurait s'en souvenir, et se tourna pour partir d'un pas tranquille. Draco s'assura qu'il tournait bien au coin du couloir avant de refermer la porte et de poser le paquet sur une table. Il était lourd, et contenait sans doute quelque chose en métal.

Il recula précautionneusement et jeta un sort pour déballer le paquet que sa mère lui avait enseigné et qui s'avérait très utile pour écarter le danger provoqué par une désagréable surprise ou un cadeau inattendu.

L'emballage du paquet se déchira. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça.

La Pensine qui était désormais posée au centre de la table était remplie de souvenirs liquides et argentés. Ils avaient être ensorcelé pour ne pas se renverser Draco n'avait aucune illusion sur leur sort après un voyage en hibou, autrement. Il s'approcha lentement de la table, attentif, mais rien ne permettait d'identifier la Pensine. Il aurait pu penser que c'était un cadeau de sa mère, mais elle l'aurait mentionné, et l'aurait envoyée vide.

Une seconde. Il y avait quelque chose tout près du rebord de la Pensine, du côté auquel Draco faisait désormais face, après avoir scruté la moitié du récipient. Il s'approcha encore et se pencha pour voir plus clairement. C'était une gravure, et il était difficile de la déchiffrer à côté de l'argent brillant.

_Propriété de Severus Rogue._

Draco déglutit et ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur les souvenirs qui paraissaient sur le point de déborder. Puis il recula instinctivement, mettant un peu de distance entre lui et ce dangereux présent.

Le Professeur Rogue était mort, évidemment. Draco s'était rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante et avait tenté quelques sorts sur le corps pour s'en assurer. Il avait même essayé un bézoard, même s'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de son efficacité contre les blessures sanglantes infligées par un serpent géant, qui avaient détruit le Directeur de sa Maison aussi sûrement que le poison.

Mais il avait pu se débrouiller pour envoyer cette Pensine à Draco avant sa mort, spécifiant qu'elle devrait être délivrée à une certaine date.

C'était Halloween aujourd'hui. Draco n'avait jamais su que c'était une date significative pour Rogue.

Hésitant, il s'approcha de la Pensine et regarda dedans. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait voir aucun des souvenirs clairement quand il les regardait depuis l'extérieur. Des ombres et des couleurs le narguaient à la surface, mais il savait que ses yeux et son cerveau étaient les seuls à y trouver un sens.

Il voulait plonger dans les souvenirs autant qu'il le craignait. Il connaissait une partie de l'histoire de Rogue maintenant. Et c'était sans aucun doute une histoire atroce.

Un autre coup retentit à la porte, et celui-ci avait l'arrogance que Draco attendait de Potter. Il conjura une couverture assez large pour couvrir la Pensine et la dissimula dessous. Potter serait intrigué, mais avec Draco dans la pièce, il ne s'immiscerait pas.

Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte quand Draco ouvrit et le salua d'un bref hochement de tête. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait reprendre la pratique du Patronus, » dit-il.

Draco, sur le point de répondre, plissa les yeux. « Comme c'est étrange, » répondit-il. « J'étais sûr qu'on combattrait. » C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les deux semaines précédentes, depuis le jour où Dearborn les avait forcés à révéler leur magie compatible.

« Eh bien je n'en ai pas envie aujourd'hui. » Potter lui fit face en relevant le menton et en croisant les bras. Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Weasley t'as finalement dit que tu n'étais plus autorisé à combattre avec moi ? » Draco fit un pas en avant, les yeux sur le visage de Potter, prêt à insister si cela s'avérait exact. L'idée que Weasley ose interférer avec lui le rendait encore plus furieux que d'habitude.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, » fit Potter au lieu de répliquer, même s'il avait pris une teinte rouge brique à la remarque de Draco. « Mais ça ne te concerne pas et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » Il leva sa baguette et gratifia Draco d'une œillade impatiente. « Vas-tu finalement apprendre à produire un Patronus correct ? »

Draco envisagea d'insister. Les lèvres de Potter étaient serrées, ses yeux trop brillants. Il fixait le mur derrière Draco comme s'il aurait préféré l'avoir comme élève à la place.

En vérité, il avait exactement le même air qu'après sa crise en Combat.

Draco décida de ne pas le forcer. Potter allait refuser de discuter, et ils perdraient une leçon. Peut-être qu'un jour, Potter se souviendrait chaleureusement de sa patience, en particulier quand ses amis finiraient par insister pour tout savoir sur ses crises.

« Très bien, » fit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux.

Il ne les ferma pas complètement, cependant, et les avait suffisamment ouverts pour voir l'éclat de surprise, de suspicion et de spéculation dans les yeux de Potter – une émotion bien plus intense que Potter ne le pensait.

Draco sourit et commença à jeter le sortilège du Patronus.


	8. Noir et Rouge

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Huit – Noir et Rouge **_

_Très bien_, pensa Harry, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre de Malfoy, croisant les bras et prétendant ne pas s''intéresser au paquet enveloppé sur la table. _Tout va très bien. Nous n'allons même pas parler de quoi que ce soit d'important. Nous allons nous battre côte-à-côte et je lui apprendrai des sorts et il finira par réussir à les lancer et par ne plus avoir besoin de moi. Il est prêt à laisser tomber._

Mais alors qu'Harry changeait de nouveau de place, ayant l'impression que sa curiosité avait pris la forme de fourmis lui pinçant les chevilles, il dut admettre quelque chose qu'il avait refusé d'admettre jusqu'à maintenant.

_Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser tomber._

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait fait profil bas ces dernières semaines, faisant de son mieux pour calmer l'anxiété d'Hermione à propos de ses crises – qui n'avaient pas cessé – et pour tenir le coup en cours et rester proche de Ron. Il ne s'était pratiquement pas autorisé à penser à Malfoy. Quand il avait rêvé de Malfoy, et que ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar mais quelque chose de bien plus compliqué à définir, il avait délibérément oublier les détails au lieu de les conserver comme il le faisait pour ses cauchemars. (Il pensait pouvoir comprendre les cauchemars s'il les étudiait suffisamment). Personne ne pouvait l'accuser d'essayer de prendre avantage de la magie compatible pour se rapprocher de l'autre abruti.

Mais il continuait malgré tout à remarquer Malfoy, écoutant sa voix lorsque tout était silencieux, observant sa façon de bouger en Stratégies et en Combat. Il avait vu que Malfoy avait de petites rides aux coins des yeux quand il se concentrait en Observation, et il était à la fois satisfait que cet imbécile affiche son âge, et en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir remarqué.

Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de distraction qu'il n'en avait déjà, étant donné que ses cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles et qu'Hermione et ses instructeurs le surveillaient attentivement. Harry ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. C'était normal pour Gregory de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais pour Ketchum et Hestia ? Harry n'avait pas toujours était brillant pendant leurs cours, mais il n'avait rien fait pour susciter une quelconque suspicion. Le pensaient-ils toujours à l'origine de l'illusion et du message sur Nihil ?

Harry avait besoin d'espace et de clarté pour gérer tout ça. Ce fut l'unique raison, se dit-il, pour laquelle il parla.

« Malfoy. »

Malfoy se détourna de sa dernière volute de fumée argentée et gratifia Harry d'un regard impatient. Il ne répondit pas. _Il se pense probablement trop supérieur pour me faire don de ses mots_, pensa Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

« Est-ce que la magie compatible peut avoir des effets autres que celui qui rend impossible de lancer des sorts sur l'autre ? » demanda Harry, parce que le regard gris lui faisait oublier toutes les autres questions qu'il voulait poser.

Malfoy le fixa un instant, puis eut un rictus. « Ta phrase est une merveille de non-articulation, Potter, » dit-il.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Harry se hérissa et se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir interrompu la concentration de Malfoy.

« Les apparences sont au moins aussi importantes que le sens profond. » Malfoy adopta une expression pompeuse, puis laissa tomber et roula des yeux, de toute évidence parce qu'il pouvait voir l'impatience d'Harry. « Pour assembler la question que tu m'as jetée à la figure comme une poignée de cailloux sur un mur Potter, oui, la magie compatible fait d'autres choses. Elle augmente les chances d'amitié. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et elle raisonne à l'intérieur de ton partenaire pour pouvoir partager la puissance magique lors des duels, comme tu l'as vu. »

Harry secoua la tête avec irritation. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je – » Il hésita. Il n'avait pas réalisé clairement qu'admettre qu'il observait Draco pendant les cours voudrait dire, eh bien, admettre qu'il observait Draco pendant les cours.

« Oh, ça doit être quelque chose, pour te faire rougir et bégayer comme ça. » La voix de Malfoy était devenue plus basse et joyeuse. A force de l'observer, Harry savait que c'était le ton qu'il utilisait quand un problème compliqué tournait finalement à son avantage. Il se mordit la lèvre et souhaita ne pas savoir ça. « Crache le morceau. »

« Très bien, » fit Harry avec agacement, décidant qu'une humiliation qui durerait quelques minutes était bien mieux que rester comme ça, à endurer les moqueries de Malfoy. « Je me suis surpris à te fixer en classe. Je connais ta façon de bouger, ce qui te fait sourire, ce dont tu as l'air en privé. Il n'y aucune raison rationnelle pour que je fasse ça, alors je pensais que ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la magie. C'est tout. »

Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos pour se donner du courage et fit face à Malfoy sans flancher, dans l'expectative.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco fixa le regard franc de Potter et se retint, avec difficulté, de se lécher les lèvres.

Alors comme ça, Potter se sentait attiré par lui ?

La vérité, c'était que Draco ne savait absolument pas si de telles choses étaient le résultat de la magie compatible – qui avait quelques irrégularités dans ses manifestations pour chaque paires qu'elle créait – ou simplement parce que Potter lui prêtait davantage attention à cause de la magie compatible. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait utiliser cette fascination.

En un instant, il avait modifié la stratégie mise au point en voyant que Potter tentait de l'ignorer. Il allait viser directement les barrières de Potter au lieu d'essayer de les contourner. C'était une tactique si peu familière, de la part d'un Serpentard, qu'il ne pensait pas Potter capable de l'anticiper et de la contrer.

« Eh bien, » dit-il d'une voix grave pour voir quel effet cela aurait sur Potter. Il parut gêné. _Trop peu de signes pour déterminer si cette fascination est sexuelle ou pas_, décida Draco à regret. « La magie pourrait en être à l'origine, si ces manifestations se produisent souvent. A quelle fréquence est-ce que tu m'observes, Potter ? Tu es plus subtile que ce que je pensais. » Le compliment ne lui coûta rien, quand il était sur le point de récolter un prix aussi conséquent.

Potter poussa une profonde expiration et fixa le sol un instant, comme si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de remettre le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts. Puis il hocha la tête à l'intention de personne en particulier, et se redressa. Ses yeux brillaient, mais Draco en fut satisfait plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant que Potter ne pouvait plus le blesser avec sa baguette, c'était plutôt intéressant d'observer les flammes qui dansaient dans son regard.

« Dans tous les cours, » répondit Potter. « Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'y force. Tu n'as pas à jeter de sorts, ou à grimper des marches en Stratégies. Ou à t'exhiber comme tu le fais en Combat, » ajouta-t-il, parce que de toute évidence, une réplique qui ne comportait pas d'insulte envers Draco n'avait aucun intérêt. « Tu peux être en train de regarder l'une des stupides fleurs que Pushkin nous a donné l'autre jour, et je vais lever les yeux de ma fleur pour te fixer. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. » Il déglutit. « Alors, c'est la magie pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Draco. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune préparation pour mentir facilement et de façon plausible, ses parents l'avaient bien entraîné. « Pour quelle autre raison pourrais-tu me regarder ? » _Pauvre idiot naïf. J'admets que je n'aurais pas dû croire Potter insensible à la perfection. Ça lui aura simplement pris plus de temps que les autres pour s'en rendre compte._

« Oh, très bien, » fit Potter en soupirant bruyamment. « Comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête ? »

Draco roula des yeux quand toute l'irritation qu'il ressentait envers Potter l'assaillit de nouveau. « C'est comme la force qui nous empêche de nous jeter des sorts, » répondit-il. « On ne l'arrête pas. On vit avec. »

Potter lui jeta un regard foudroyant. « Je ne veux pas échouer dans tous mes cours parce que je suis trop occupé à te regarder sans arrêt. »

« Alors trouve un substitut, » suggéra Draco habilement. _Et maintenant j'amène la conversation vers ce qui m'intéresse_. « D'après ce qu'on sait sur la magie compatible, elle exerce parfois indirectement sa force sur le plan physique, parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'exercer directement sur le plan mental. »

Potter souffla comme un âne, si fort qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux se souleva pour révéler sa cicatrice. « En Anglais ? »

« Elle te force à me regarder parce que c'est une forme de connexion entre nous, » lâcha Draco, de nouveau irrité. Il aurait aimé que Potter et Granger puissent échanger leurs cerveaux. D'un autre côté, cela voudrait dire que Potter parlerait sans cesse de tout un tas de trucs Moldus dénués de sens, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. « Trouve une autre forme de connexion entre nous, quelque chose d'aussi puissant, et l'envie de me regarder devrait cesser. »

Potter croisa les bras si puissamment que Draco entendait ses coudes craquer. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Dis-moi la vérité sur tes crises. » Draco lui offrit un sourire charmeur. La plupart de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la magie compatible était faux, mais cela lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, et Potter n'était certainement pas prêt d'aller vérifier.

Potter se recroquevilla comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco tente le poignarder. Sa voix était tranchante quand il fit « Non. »

« Elles vont finir par nous poser problème dans le futur. » Draco prit une voix aussi délicate et raisonnable qu'il le put. L'envie le démangeait de saisir sa baguette et de jeter un sort, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon s'il se laissait tenter. « Quand nous devrons combattre et que tu t'effondreras en tremblant et en criant. »

Potter le regarda en coin, un sourcil haussé. Il semblait dédaigneux, et Draco se prit à penser que c'était une expression fausse et avilissante sur quelqu'un comme Potter. « Pourquoi est-ce que te parler de ça changerait quoi que ce soit ? »

« Parce que, espèce _d'abruti_, » répondit Draco en élevant la voix malgré lui, « je pourrai avoir une idée de ce qui les provoque et que je pourrai les stopper. »

« Tu sais ce qui les provoque, » répliqua Potter. « Personne ne peut les stopper. J'ai essayé. A plus. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler à Potter que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire la vérité sur escapade alcoolisée avec Weasley l'autre soir, et que les instructeurs allaient au moins le virer –

Puis Potter percuta le ruban de magie noir et rouge en travers de la porte, et Draco attrapa sa baguette et se précipita vers lui, heureux de trouver un réceptacle à sa rage.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry entendit sa mère crier quand un tentacule de magie noire s'enroula autour de sa gorge.

Il sentit les doigts froids d'un Détraqueur l'agripper quand le tentacule de magie rouge rejoignit le premier. Il entendit le rire de Voldemort, et vit une lumière verte percer les ténèbres, et ressentit le même élan de vie qui l'avait consumé quand il avait compris qu'il devrait mourir pour détruire l'Horcuxe enfermé dans sa cicatrice.

Le monde qui l'entourait trembla puis disparu. Il se tenait devant la Cabane Hurlante et voyait Pettigrow s'enfuir au loin, emportant avec lui la dernière chance d'innocenter Sirius. Il entendit Hermione crier sous la torture de Bellatrix. Il vit son père sourire d'un air mauvais et mettre Rogue la tête en bas, utilisant le sort qui dévoilerait son caleçon. Sirius tomba à travers le voile, la Tante Pétunia lui claque la porte du placard à la figure, Cedric tomba sous la baguette de Queudver, Remus et Tonks ne bougeaient plus dans la Grande Salle, Fred percuta le sol avec un sourire éblouissant. Les souvenirs se refermèrent autour de son cou et serrèrent.

Harry tenta de les combattre de la même façon qu'il combattait les crises, se rappelant encore et encore que ce n'était pas la réalité, que c'était arrivé dans le passé, qu'il était en vie alors qu'ils étaient morts et qu'il pouvait se réveiller –

Mais les souvenirs serrèrent et serrèrent, et il hurla de douleur et de rage avant de cesser complètement de respirer.

Malfoy arriva.

Harry perçu sa baguette comme un rai de lumière au milieu des ténèbres, un rai de lumière de plus en plus brillant qui se transforma en épée. La voix de Malfoy s'éleva alors qu'il entonnait une longue incantation, chassant les souvenirs qui pesaient sur Harry comme une avalanche de pierres. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Harry, rien de plus qu'un léger contact, mais sa gorge ne fut plus compressée. Harry prit de grandes goulées d'air, reconnaissant.

Puis il sauta sur ses pieds, repoussa Malfoy loin des rubans noirs et rouges qui s'approchaient de lui. Malfoy laissa sa main sur son épaule et Harry dut le suivre, jurant et trébuchant. Ils s'arrêtèrent contre le mur le plus proche de la porte, adossés aux pierres, épaule contre épaule, leurs deux baguettes pointées sur la masse rouge et noire dans un geste si naturel qu'Harry crut presque que la magie compatible n'y était pour rien.

La magie ondulait doucement, bouillonnante. Harry se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur elle, tentant de rassembler les connaissances en Observations que leur avait enseignées Pushkin, mais ne put rien distinguer de solide en son centre. Elle ressemblait à de l'eau, colorée et débarrassée des lois de la pesanteur.

« On dirait du feu, » murmura Malfoy. « Tu as vu sa façon de bouger ? »

Harry roula discrètement des yeux. Malfoy et lui semblaient condamnés à ne jamais voir les choses de la même façon, peu importe la fréquence de leurs duels.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Et c'est tout aussi affreux quand tu le touches, comme du feu. » Il frissonna et agrippa plus fermement sa baguette.

Malfoy le gratifia d'un bref coup d'œil curieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Elle m'a fait revivre des souvenirs. » Harry garda un œil prudent sur l'eau-feu tout en parlant. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer, mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce qu'elle se trouve à la porte de Malfoy. Il devait probablement s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien de ce qu'il prévoit. « Tous les gens que j'aimais qui sont morts pendant la guerre. Encore et encore. » Il n'allait certainement pas parler à Malfoy des cris de sa mère, ni de la terreur qu'il ressentait encore face aux Détraqueurs. Cet imbécile trouverait certainement très amusant de se déguiser en Détraqueur pour venir en cours, comme il l'avait fait sur le terrain de Quidditch à Poudlard.

« C'est étrange, » murmura Malfoy d'une voix absente. « On aurait dit qu'elle t'étouffait, et elle n'avait pas besoin de te faire revivre tes souvenirs pour ça. »

« Eh bien c'est ce qui s'est passé. » Harry réussit à contenir son impatience avec difficulté. Après tout, il fallait qu'ils en sachent plus sur les effets de la magie pour pouvoir la détruire. « Comment suggères-tu qu'on s'en débarrasse ? »

**OoOoOoO**

Draco fixa les tentacules noirs et rouges. Il voulait se frapper la tête. Il avait vu des déclinaisons de ces couleurs dans d'autres maléfices. Le noir servait à contraindre les victimes au désespoir, le rouge servait à tuer.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette combinaison auparavant. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de les combiner – ou nécessaire. Les sorts de désespoir étaient utilisés pour amener une mort lente qui semblerait naturelle de l'extérieur. Les sorts rouges tuaient de façon rapide et sanglante pour intimider.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour les dissiper lorsqu'ils étaient liés de cette façon. D'après ce qu'il voyait, tous les tentacules noirs avaient une part de rouge et vice versa, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les détacher.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et se contraint à saisir l'occasion. Ils devaient faire _quelque chose_, ou la magie se contenterait de les attaquer et de les tuer quand elle le voudrait. Et un Malfoy n'était jamais sans défense face à un ennemi, certainement pas de la façon dont cette magie le voulait.

_Commençons avec la magie que j'utiliserais normalement sur des maléfices de désespoir et de sang_, décida-t-il en levant sa baguette. _Au moins, je saurai de façon concluante ce qui se passe quand je tente de la combattre comme une combinaison de sorts. _

« Potter, » annonça-t-il. « Ecoute-moi. J'ai besoin que tu te concentres aussi fort que tu peux sur le sort que tu vas jeter. On doit le lancer en même temps, au lieu de laisser la magie passer de l'un à l'autre, parce que ta magie est concentrée sur l'extermination des Forces du Mal, et que la mienne est concentrée sur le combat. »

Potter lui jeta un regard tendu, comme s'il se demandait comment Draco pouvait connaître sa magie si bien, mais ne l'interrompit pas avec une remarque nerveuse. Il semblait réaliser que le pouvoir qui leur faisait face était le danger le plus important pour le moment, miracle des miracles. Il acquiesça. « Très bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je lance un _Finite_ alors ? »

« Oui. » Draco pointa sa baguette du côté gauche de la masse, et nota que Potter avait choisi le côté droit. Il ne put s'empêcher de le lancer un petit sourire d'approbation. Potter sourit en retour. Draco aurait souhaité pouvoir ignorer le côté désespéré de la situation, parce que se trouver l'objet d'un sourire si sincère aurait été agréable. « Je vais jeter un sort qui détruit habituellement les choses immatérielles – du genre des esprits frappeurs. On doit le lancer en même temps par contre, ou la magie rebondira entre nous comme elle le fait habituellement, et je ne pense pas que renforcer un seul sort fonctionnerait. »

Les yeux de Potter s'éclairèrent. « Si on peut le jeter en même temps, tu penses que les deux sorts seront renforcés ? »

« C'est ça. » Draco tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Potter, ayant besoin d'une connexion physique pour se concentrer alors qu'il se penchait en avant. _Très bien, et peut-être aussi que la solidité du corps de Potter est une protection en elle-même_. « Pour l'instant, nous n'avons jamais essayé de faire ça, sauf quand on se lançait des sorts entre nous. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Potter en souriant plus largement encore. Puis il reporta son attention sur la magie, qui s'était légèrement rapprochée d'eux. Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il s'accrochait à son tour à l'épaule de Draco. « A la seconde _exacte_. Tu veux compter ou je le fais ? »

« Fais-le, » répondit Draco, parce qu'il se pensait plus à même de prendre exemple sur Potter que le contraire. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre pendant leurs innombrables matchs de Quidditch ?

C'était étrange, mais aucune amertume ne vint le tourmenter à ce souvenir. C'était simplement la vérité ils étaient une équipe affrontant une puissance qui voulait les détruire, et Draco ne voyait aucune raison d'ignorer quelque aspect d'eux-mêmes qui les rendrait plus forts.

« Très bien, » fit Potter. Sa voix hésita un instant, puis se stabilisa et il comment à compter. « Un. Deux. »

Draco se tendit. Il pouvait sentit la magie couler dans ses veines, mais il n'attaqua pas, malgré son envie. La magie rouge et noire s'approcha encore un peu plus près, tranchante et enflammée, cherchant à ses saisir d'eux.

« _Trois_ ! » rugit Potter.

Draco sentit les muscles de Potter se contracter, juste où sa main se trouvait. Il répondit du plus profond de son être, plus librement et pleinement qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

« _Spargo imagines_ ! »

Les sorts jaillirent de leurs baguettes, explosant dans une vague de pouvoir telle que Draco n'en avait jamais vu de pareille. Des panaches de fumées explosèrent tout autour de lui, et la magie irradia de son ventre, son cœur, son cerveau, sa nuque. Ses muscles cédèrent, et il laissa échapper un cri silencieux, sentant Potter s'affaisser contre lui au même moment.

Son sort prit la forme jet de lumière mauve, qui frappa la chose noire et rouge en son milieu et en modifia les couleurs. La magie se tordit en criant.

Le sort de Potter l'atteignit sur le côté.

Le rouge et le noir implosèrent. Draco eut une vision brève et confuse de sang et de morceaux de pierre noire s'éparpillant, puis elle disparut et il se retrouva à fixer un sol scrupuleusement propre et une table qui tenait sur un seul pied carbonisé. Il se tendit quand il réalisa que la Pensine de Rogue s'était dangereusement rapprochée du bord et jeta un sort qui la maintiendrait en place. Puis il s'autorisa à baisser la tête et à pousser un profond soupir.

« C'était – incroyable, » fit Potter.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Potter lui lança un regard épuisé, et son sourire l'était davantage encore. Il sentait le roussi et ses phalanges étaient encore blanches d'avoir serré sa baguette. Mais ses yeux étaient lumineux et grands ouverts, et il tendit la mais vers Draco comme s'ils avaient toujours étaient amis, et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger des poignées de mains.

Draco ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Il prit la main de Potter et dit, d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre conciliante, « J'en conclus que je suis du bon côté maintenant, c'est ça Potter ? »

Potter redressa la tête avec défi, son sourire ayant disparu. Il étudia sombrement Draco pendant si longtemps que Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait cru que Potter aurait quitté la chambre ou haussé les épaules en riant, comme il l'aurait fait si tout cela n'avait rien voulu dire pour lui.

Il ne s'attendait à être scruté de cette façon, avec un regard signifiant qu'il prêtait _vraiment_ attention en Observation, contrairement à ce que pensait Pushkin.

Puis Potter lui sourit d'une drôle de façon et lui serra la main si fort que Draco eut l'impression que ses os étaient réduits en miettes. « Oui, » répondit-il. « Du côté de ceux qui se battent contre leurs ennemis, et qui sont victorieux. » Il reporta son attention vers l'endroit où la magie rouge et noire s'était trouvée et secoua la tête. « Du côté de ceux qui font des choses incroyables. »

Draco ferma les yeux, parce que si Potter le fixait de nouveau, il allait dire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Il était jaloux de l'amitié qui unissait Potter et Weasley à l'école, oui, mais avec mépris –

Excepté quand Potter réussissait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une quelconque façon et que Weasley était avec lui. Dans ces moments-là Draco faisait face à une envie pure et maladive. Il voulait faire de grandes choses c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Les accomplir aux côtés de Potter ne ferait qu'ajouter à son prestige et à sa gloire.

Et maintenant Potter, qu'il en ait conscience ou non, avait élevé Draco à la place que Weasley avait toujours occupée.

Draco garda les yeux fermés et au bout d'un moment, Potter parut en conclure qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il s'éloigna de Draco avec un grognement. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il s'était agenouillé pour examiner les marques sur le pied de la table, les sourcils froncés comme s'il voulait savoir ce qui avait causé de tels dommages.

Draco laissa échapper une expiration tremblante. Dans un instant, il s'avancerait et raconterait à Potter ce qu'il savait sur les couleurs de la magie qui les avaient attaqués.

Dans un instant.

_Je ne pouvais pas répondre parce que c'est un don précieux que tu m'as fait_, dit-il à la tête penchée de Potter et à ses épaules voûtées. _J'ai besoin d'apprendre comment le gérer, comment en prendre soin et le protéger comme il le mérite. _

_J'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle mesure notre relation a changé. Ce n'est pas l'amitié que la magie compatible m'avait fait espérer, mais ce pourrait être mieux. _

Draco était sûr d'une seule chose : il se battrait pour préserver cette fragile compréhension qu'il partageait avec Potter.

Il s'accrocha à cette résolution jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une certitude aussi dure que du diamant dans son esprit.

Puis il s'avança pour rejoindre Potter.


	9. Une idée innoportune

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Neuf – Une idée inopportune**_

« Nous avions dit de laisser des preuves de la Magie Noire pour que vos instructeurs puissent les étudier. »

« Avec votre respect, Monsieur, » répondit Malfoy, se tenant très droit, les mains croisées devant lui d'une façon qui le faisait paraître intelligent et non implorant, « la magie a pratiquement tué l'Elève Potter, et ne semblait pas disposée à nous laisser passer. Nous l'avons éliminé afin d'être sûrs de notre sécurité. »

_C'est à cause de sa voix_, pensa Harry en gardant les yeux baissés afin de ne pas croiser le regard de Dearborn et lui dire le fond de sa pensée. _Détachée, raisonnable pour atteindre son but, mais toujours comme s'il respectait profondément tous les instructeurs et était désolé de les affliger. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?_

Quelqu'un soupira bruyamment. Harry leva les yeux et vit que c'était Portillo Lopez. Elle était assise à côté de Dearborn à la table que contenait la large, sombre pièce qu'Harry avait mentalement rebaptisé la Salle des Représailles. Elle les regardait tous deux en secouant lentement la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Maryam ? » Deaborn lui jeta un regard presque aussi perçant que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour questionner Malfoy.

« Oui, » répondit Portillo Lopez, les yeux étincelants. « Par _deux fois_ maintenant, ces deux jeunes hommes ont découvert une source de magie noire. Il me paraît très probable que quelqu'un les ait pris pour cible, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux. » Elle se pencha en avant, fixant Harry comme si elle pensait pouvoir le persuader d'avouer d'un regard. Harry lui rendit son regard. Pourquoi, à chaque qu'il était victime de quelque chose, le traitait-on toujours comme le coupable ?

« Je suis moins concerné par cette histoire de cible, » commença Pushkin, sa voix débordante de curiosité, « que par les circonstances de la découverte de cette magie. Elles n'ont été que survolée. » Il entrelaça ses doigts devant lui d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il avait pris ses leçons aux mêmes endroits que Malfoy, et les gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Tout à fait, » intervint l'Auror Gregory, et sa voix était glaciale alors qu'elle tournait la tête en tous sens comme pour chercher quelqu'un sur qui fondre. « Nous savons pourquoi vous aviez été les premiers sur les lieux la dernière fois. Mais cette fois ? Vous ne pourrez pas nous faire croire que c'est le hasard qui vous a placé une nouvelle fois devant une source de Magie Noire que vous avez _simplement_ fait disparaître avec que quiconque ne puisse l'étudier. »

Harry se tint très droit et échangea un regard mauvais avec Gregory. _Elle adorerait me voir puni_.

Malfoy posa une main sur son bras pour rappeler à Harry qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à penser qu'un instructeur partial. Par exemple, ce qu'ils allaient dire à leurs instructeurs à propos de leurs duels privés.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry en se penchant vers Malfoy.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire que de leur avouer les leçons privées. » Malfoy haussa les épaules, son visage dénué d'expression. « Puisqu'ils savent déjà pour la magie compatible, ce n'est pas comme si on leur révélait un grand secret. »

Harry hocha la tête et fit de nouveau face aux instructeurs, puis se figea. _Je viens juste de le laisser prendre une décision à laquelle je devrais faire face. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est _lui_ le chef ?_

Puis il décida que ce n'était pas si important. Ce qui comptait, c'était les regards de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Hestia et Ketchum étaient les seuls à sembler encourageant. Dearborn et Pushkin les fixaient avec un intérêt bien trop académique au goût d'Harry ils auraient probablement épuisé toutes ses forces et celles de Malfoy s'ils l'avaient pu, pour tester la magie compatible. Portillo Lopez et Gregory étaient sombres.

« Depuis notre découverte de la magie compatible, » commença maladroitement Harry, « on s'entraîne ensemble tous les mercredis soirs, pour s'exercer. Je me suis – mis en colère à propos de quelque chose ce soir et j'ai tenté de quitter la chambre de l'Elève Malfoy. La magie attendait à l'extérieur. » Il se tut, espérant qu'ils ne lui demanderaient pas d'expliquer de nouveau la façon dont la magie l'avait saisi à la gorge et avait rempli son cerveau de souvenir. Cela avait été suffisamment compliqué à expliquer sans que personne ne puisse fouiner dans son passé.

Gregory poussa une exclamation de dédain. « C'est tout ? » dit-elle. « Et vous espérez que nous allons vous croire ? »

« L'observation de leurs visages n'indique aucun mensonge, » fit Pushkin en gratifiant Harry d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Les cours privés peuvent être dangereux, mais ils ne sont pas contre le code de Conduite, » intervint Hestia avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Eh bien de toute évidence nous n'avons pas le choix, » dit Ketchum en agitant les bras comme pour dissiper un écran de fumée. « Nous devons les mettre en équipe. »

Harry pouvait _entendre_ toutes les mâchoires craquer quand ils se tournèrent tous vers l'instructeur de Stratégies de Bataille. Sauf Dearborn, évidemment. Il semblait excessivement content de lui, comme s'il s'était réveillé ce matin en ayant prédit que cela arriverait. La bague d'onyx à son doigt renforça encore son sourire alors qu'il inclinait ses doigts vers Ketchum.

« Avoir un coéquipier avant les autres est une _récompense_, » protesta Gregory. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment nous faire croire que deux des jeunes personnes les plus turbulents du programme doivent être mis ensemble plus tôt Samsagace ? »

Ketchum roula des yeux. « Parfois que je me demande qui t'a appris notre langue Astraea, » répondit-il. « _Des jeunes personnes_, carrément. » Alors que les yeux de Gregory se plissaient, il se détourna comme si elle n'existait plus et s'adressa au reste de la table. « Ce n'est pas une récompense, » déclara-t-il. « C'est une simple nécessité, pour plusieurs raisons. » Il leva les doigts et commença à les abaisser un à un. « Premièrement, parce que la magie compatible signifie qu'ils ne travailleront mieux avec personnes d'autres. Deuxièmement, parce qu'ensemble ils peuvent lutter contre les attaques qui leur sont _peut-être_ destinées. Séparément, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient survécu. » Il lança un sourire complice à Harry et Draco, comme s'il partageait un grand secret avec eux. Harry aurait vraiment aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait. « Troisièmement, parce qu'ils ont déjà pris l'initiative de s'entraîner en dehors des cours. Ils devraient être récompensés pour ça, si le reste ne compte pas. » Il se tourna vers Dearborn « Et quatrièmement, parce que tu avais raison : ils sont fait pour être partenaires. »

Harry déglutit. Il aurait aimé ressentir autre chose que l'impression qu'il avait avalé du savon – plus de contrôle et plus de force.

« Me suis-je déjà trompé sur un futur partenariat ? » Dearborn hocha lentement la tête comme une sorte d'animal placide dérangé par une mouche, puis gratifia d'un sourire complaisant les gens qui l'entouraient. Sa bague étincela de nouveau. Harry eut brusquement envie de la lui arracher du doigt et de la lancer à travers la pièce. « Non. J'avais prédit qu'ils devraient s'associer. Et maintenant, nous apprenons qu'ils doivent survivre à des menaces jusque dans leurs chambres. » Il fixa Gregory, sa voix glaciale et acide. « Ce serait de la pure bêtise de ne pas les mettre ensemble. »

« Nous devrions concentrer nos efforts pour trouver celui qui est à l'origine de la Magie Noire, » répliqua Gregory, les lèvres pincées. « Et l'arrêter. Peu importe son identité ou son but. »

« Je suis d'accord, » approuva Dearborn. « Mais dans le même temps, nous devrions faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour assurer la _survie_ de nos élèves. » Il se tut, puis ajouta. « Et ça ne compte en aucune façon si tu n'aimes pas l'un d'entre eux. »

Gregory se leva et s'éloigna de la table pour rejoindre le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce – ou ce qu'Harry pensait être le plus éloigné – en silence. Dearborn la regarda faire avec une moue affligée. Puis il fit de nouveau face à Harry et Draco et dit, « Alors, est-ce que ça vous plairait de devenir partenaires ? »

Harry serra les poings. Son esprit fonctionnait à une telle vitesse qu'il trouvât difficile de parler. Il y avait sa dispute avec Malfoy, le fait que les Aurors les gratifient d'un honneur auquel aucun autre élève n'aurait droit –

Et le visage de Ron s'imposa à lui. Ron, qui serait déçu au-delà de toute mesure qu'Harry ne soit pas son coéquipier, et jaloux qu'Harry ait reçu une nouvelle distinction de plus que lui, même si Harry ne le voulait pas.

« Je pense que c'est une très mauvais idée Instructeur, » répondit finalement Harry sans pouvoir retenir ses mots.

Dearborn fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Il semblait prêt à faire face à des objections pertinentes.

Harry se contenta de le fixer en souhaitant en avoir au moins une.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et se contraint à ignorer le silence glacé de Malfoy. « Parce que, » commença-t-il, espérant qu'il pourrait amener les autres instructeurs à se ranger à ses principes, même s'il ne pouvait pas convaincre Dearborn, « Je pense qu'on m'accorde trop d'attention, et que je suis déjà trop mis à part des autres élèves. » Gregory ne pouvait pas être la seule à avoir une part de Rogue en elle, pensait-il, et la seule à croire qu'il avait déjà accès à un luxe qu'il ne méritait pas. Ce serait une chose de plus qu'il n'aurait pas mérité. « De plus, la magie compatible ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis le meilleur partenaire pour l'Elève Malfoy. Il est meilleur en classe que je ne le suis. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui soit complémentaire. »

_Voilà_, pensa Harry. _J'ai même dit quelque chose de gentil sur lui. Il ne peut décemment pas soulever d'objection. _

**OoOoOoO**

Draco se mordit la langue. C'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de couvrir Potter d'insultes, ce qui n'aiderait pas à persuader les Aurors instructeurs qu'ils avaient raison d'en faire son partenaire, peu importe ce que Potter pouvait en dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à _croire_…

Oh, si, il pouvait, pensa-t-il amèrement un instant plus tard. Il avait surpris le regard contrit de Potter, cette terrible expression de sincérité qui voulait dire qu'il pensait à la Belette ou à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Bien sûr qu'il allait tout d'abord penser à leurs réactions face à son partenariat avec Draco, au lieu de penser à ses propres intérêts ou à ceux de Draco, qui était la personne la plus concernée par sa décision.

Il aurait été tellement simple pour Potter de mentir. Annoncer à ses pique-assiette d'amis que les instructeurs leur avaient ordonné de devenir partenaires, et qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, et est-ce que la Belette devait vraiment bouder comme ça ? Tout le monde serait content.

Au lieu de ça, il avait dû intervenir.

Mais Draco savait, aux froncements de sourcils et aux expressions confuses autour de la table, que très peu d'entre eux avaient accepté l'excuse de Potter. S'ils le pensaient privilégié, comme il semblait l'espérait, ils trouveraient ça étrange de sa part de demander à ce qu'ils changent d'avis pour lui. Ou ils prendraient cela pour de la fausse modestie.

Draco attendit, les mains croisées dans son dos. Dearborn semblait prêt à répondre aux objections de Potter, mais ce fut Ketchum qui se pencha vers lui en secouant lentement la tête. Draco n'aimait pas ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Néanmoins, il aurait pu le bénir pour les mots qu'il prononça.

« Désolé, Potter. C'est vrai que vous êtes à part, mais pensiez-vous vraiment qu'il pourrait en être autrement, avec cette cicatrice sur votre front ? » Il la désigna du doigt avec un sourire. « Nous devons tenir compte des grandes actions quand elles sont le manifeste d'un véritable être d'exception, et pas seulement un moyen d'attirer l'attention. Ici, je peux voir l'exception. Vous êtes magiquement compatibles. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que ça signifie. Je le sais. Nous serions stupides de vous assigner à d'autres personnes alors qu'une force naturelle vous pousse l'un vers l'autre, et idiots d'attendre alors que vous avez besoin de combiner vos forces pour survivre à cet ennemi qui vous a pris pour cible. »

Draco baissa la tête pour que personne ne puisse deviner sa satisfaction. Il pouvait y avoir des gens parmi les instructeurs qui voudraient contrarier un Malfoy, même s'ils n'avaient aucun problème à satisfaire Potter.

« Et vous, Elève Malfoy ? » ajouta Ketchum comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez rivaux à l'école. Laisserez-vous cette rivalité influencer votre décision ? »

Draco se tortilla sous l'effet du mépris. Le Sand-de-Bourbe avait choisi ses mots de façon à ce que le choix soit sacrément évident. Il devait avoir une bien mauvaise opinion de l'intelligence de Draco.

« J'accepte la décision des instructeurs, » répondit-il en levant les yeux, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à paraître et à sonner comme un bon petit garçon. « Oui, nous étions rivaux, mais c'est du passé, du temps où nous étions enfants. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, et devons agir comme tels. »

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard incrédule de Potter, mais s'en moqua. Il espérait que Potter n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que Draco se préoccupait d'intérêt autre que le sien. Les intérêts de Draco et de Potter étaient liés sur ce point. Au moment où ils cesseraient de l'être, Draco agirait pour lui-même.

Une pensée le traversa comme un coup de poignard : s'ils devenaient coéquipiers, il s'écoulerait sans doute longtemps avant que leurs intérêts ne soient plus les mêmes. Draco remit le poignard dans son fourreau. Même les partenariats n'étaient pas permanents.

« Avez-vous d'autres objections plus sérieuses Elève Potter ? » Portillo Lopez paraissait extrêmement froissée. Draco la soupçonnait de ne pas apprécier du tout cette histoire de partenariat. Elle l'avait frappé comme étant une sorte de Granger adulte, se pliant aux règles même quand il y avait d'excellentes raisons de faire des exceptions.

Potter resta silencieux pendant une si longue minute que Draco dut réprimer son envie de l'interrompre. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de perdre ses bonnes manières simplement parce que quelqu'un n'en avait pas.

Enfin, Potter déclara comme si les mots étaient extraits de sa bouche avec une pince, « Non. »

« Très bien dans ce cas. » Dearborn les gratifia chacun d'un hochement de tête et se leva. Draco le connaissait désormais suffisamment bien pour déceler les discrets signes de sa satisfaction : les yeux plissés, les mains détendues qui ne semblaient pas prêtes à saisir une baguette. « J'attends avec impatience de vous voir évoluer en classe. » Il les salua aimablement et quitta la pièce. Potter lui lança un regard colérique que Draco ne comprit pas.

_Oh, mais c'est bien sûr. Potter doit _réfléchir _pendant son cours._

« Je vous mettrai ensemble en Stratégies de Bataille, » annonça Ketchum. « Vous devriez discuter de vos faiblesses, et du genre d'exercices qui pourrait les traiter. » Il sauta presque hors de la pièce à la suite de Dearborn.

Portillo Lopez sortit après un hochement de tête sec. Jones s'attarda, et ce fut vers Potter que se tourna son anxiété. Elle tenta un sourire. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour vous en classe qui sorte de l'ordinaire, » dit-elle, « puisqu'on commencera l'Ethique des Partenaires dans quelques semaines de toutes façon. »

Potter réussit à lui sourire. « Il n'y pas de problème Auror Jones, » répondit-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci. »

Pushkin leur sourit d'un air énigmatique en se levant. « N'espérez pas beaucoup de différences dans mon cours, » les prévint-il. « Vous continuerez à étudier les feuilles et les fleurs. Reconnaître les plus petites différences entre elles vous aidera à traquer les criminels dans les contrées les plus sauvages. »

« Mais bien sûr, » Draco crut entendre murmurer Potter, mais ils répondirent tous deux en même temps, « Oui Monsieur. »

Puis les étudiantes de troisième année qui les avaient escortés – des brutes sans intérêt qui pensaient que leur avis était bien plus important aux yeux de Draco et Potter qu'il ne l'était en vérité – les conduisirent hors de la pièce sombre et dans les couloirs du Ministère. Draco ajusta sa robe et attendit l'explosion de colère.

Quand il leva la tête, Potter était simplement en train de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient si pleins d'émotions confuses qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être inexpressifs. Draco ne put rien y lire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Potter se contenta de se détourner et de se diriger vers les dortoirs des élèves. Draco hésita, puis le suivit lentement.

Sa détermination à préserver un semblant d'entente avec Potter pouvait supporter la colère, les hurlements et l'impatience. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il l'ignore.

**OoOoOoO**

Les gens passaient leur temps à vouloir interférer dans sa vie. Ils débarquaient et disaient des trucs du genre, « Oh, mais Harry, tu ferais mieux de faire _ça_ ! » Ils insistaient pour lui faire penser à des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Hermione semblait croire qu'une journée n'était réussie que lorsqu'on se réveillait avec l'envie de changer au moins cinq choses à propos de soi-même.

Ils le regardaient bizarrement quand il tentait d'expliquer ses cauchemars, secouaient la tête, et avouaient d'une voix douce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé –

Harry attrapa le souvenir. L'extermina. Cacha le corps suffisamment loin pour que personne ne le retrouve et passa son chemin.

_Je ne vais pas penser à ça. _

Il n'allait pas laisser les gens gérer sa vie. Il avait été incapable de vivre comme il le voulait pendant si longtemps à cause de Voldemort, et il avait dû partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et tuer un Basilic et tant d'autres choses encore. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de faire ses propres choix.

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cette résolution, et démarra sa journée buté.

Il expliqua à Ron qu'il était désormais le coéquipier de Malfoy et endura ses reproches. Puis il annonça, « J'ai passé quelques temps à la bibliothèque à étudier les parties du Code des Aurors qui s'appliquent aux partenaires. »

« Oui ? Et ? » Ron le fixait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés. Harry se sentit mal de voir à quel point il semblait fragile – et en même temps, combien ça le mettait en colère. C'était à _lui_ que Ron faisait des reproches, même si Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait protesté auprès des instructeurs et tentait de l'empêcher. Pourquoi Ron ne pouvait-il pas voir que c'était de la faute de Malfoy ? Et également des instructeurs, mais surtout de Malfoy. S'ils avaient tous les deux protesté, les instructeurs auraient laissé tomber leur suggestion stupide.

« Les partenariats ne sont pas obligatoirement permanents, » expliqua Harry. « Les Aurors aiment faire comme s'ils l'étaient, parce que ça redonne confiance aux gens de penser que les coéquipiers se font suffisamment confiances pour se battre ensemble. » Il sourit en voyant Ron écarquiller les yeux et laisser tomber son attitude défensive. « On pourra être partenaires plus tard, quand ils verront combien Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas du tout fait pour l'être. »

Après ça, Ron s'était montré plus joyeux, même s'il roulait encore des yeux quand Dearborn faisait faire quelque chose ensemble à Harry et Malfoy pendant le cours d'Offensive et Défensive.

Harry ne pouvait nier le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines quand Malfoy et lui se battaient ensemble contre les mannequins d'ombre que Dearborn appréciait particulièrement conjurer, mais l'énergie finissait toujours par se dissiper après le combat, et il se demandait à nouveau ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en commun. Il commençait à se demander si Malfoy n'avait pas voulu devenir son partenaire simplement pour attirer l'attention des instructeurs et entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces.

_Est-ce qu'il a conscience que nous ne passerons pas notre vie en formation, et que quelques Aurors entichés de nous n'obligeront pas tous les autres Aurors à nous aimer à leurs tours et à nous accorder des promotions ? _

De plus, il y avait au moins un Auror qui ne les aimait pas. Gregory avait commencé à les faire combattre à chaque cours désormais, et elle paraissait aussi satisfaite quand Harry battait Malfoy que lorsque le contraire arrivait. Quand Harry referma sa main autour de la jambe gauche de Malfoy et le fit basculer – la première fois qu'il réussissait cette prise que Gregory leur avait montrée – il releva les yeux pour la découvrir souriante, les mains levées comme pour applaudir.

Malfoy se remit sur ses pieds et croisa le regard d'Harry alors que celui-ci se détournait de Gregory. « Ce qu'elle pense n'a aucune importance, » dit-il d'une voix si basse que chaque mot semblait fragile. « C'est apprendre qui est important. Et tu t'améliores. »

« Ouais, toi aussi, » répondit Harry avant de se lever et de se secouer. Si Malfoy n'avait voulu obtenir que l'approbation des instructeurs, il était bien peu concerné par l'opinion de Gregory.

C'est une autre objection à laquelle il devait faire face. Maintenant que tout le monde savait pour la magie compatible et leurs leçons privées, ils étaient encouragés à s'entraîner aussi souvent que possible. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry devait passer de plus en plus de temps avec Malfoy, alors qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à le comprendre.

Mais Malfoy était impossible à comprendre. Parfois il allait dire des choses telles que ce compliment en Combat, qui semblaient être une invitation à approfondir leur relation. Puis il s'emmurait dans une distance glacée et lançait des remarques piquantes impliquant qu'Harry ne s'investissait pas assez.

Au mois lorsqu'il s'agissait des compliments, Harry pouvait lui répondre sarcastiquement, la plupart du temps en insinuant combien Pushkin devait être fier d'avoir un étudiant aussi talentueux en Observation. Malfoy devenait toujours rouge brique après ça.

« Tu réalises que nous sommes _liés_ Potter ? » répondait-il, ou quelque chose du même genre, les yeux si froids qu'ils semblaient vouloir congeler Harry, les mains nerveusement tendues comme s'il espérait qu'Harry soit impressionné par ses ongles. « Qu'on ne va jamais se débarrasser de la magie compatible, et qu'il faut en tirer profit de notre mieux ? »

« Oh, oui, j'en ai conscience, » répondit un jour Harry après plusieurs tentatives de subtilité. « Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a d'autres choses dans ma vie, et je les ai ignorées trop longtemps en ta faveur. »

Leurs leçons furent tendues pendant quelques temps après ça, mais Harry s'en moquait. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Et maintenant il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper qui n'inclue pas Malfoy.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé le candidat idéal.

Quand Malfoy et lui avait décrit aux instructeurs la magie rouge et noire qui les avait attaqué, la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient tendus, avaient écarquillé les yeux ou sursauté, mais aucun n'avaient expliqué de quoi il s'agissait. Malfoy avait suggéré une combinaison de sorts de désespoir et de mort, mais les instructeurs étaient restés aussi immobiles que des statues de pierre à ses mots. La réponse la plus claire qu'ils aient reçue était l'énigmatique « Peut-être » de Portillo Lopez.

Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. S'il devait être attaqué, il voulait foutrement savoir par quoi, et comment le stopper.

Mais se contenter d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione ou avec Malfoy n'avait rien donné jusqu'à maintenant, alors Harry devait maintenant se décider à prendre les choses en main. Commencer à écouter les rumeurs qui courraient parmi les autres élèves. Contacter des gens à l'extérieur tel que Hagrid, qui pouvait récolter des informations et les lui transmettre.

Plus Harry y pensait, plus il était convaincu que _NIHIL_ était un nom ou un message, plus qu'un simple mot. Le nom de quelqu'un qui pouvait s'introduire dans les dortoirs des apprentis Aurors, lancer un puissant sort de Magie Noire, et s'éclipser sans se faire prendre ? C'était possible.

Il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas une façon de les tester, Malfoy et lui, mais avait laissé tomber pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'y avait aucun 'test' magique de ce genre pour les autres étudiants.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort face à la magie rouge et noire, et qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment les Aurors pouvaient recruter des gens dans le programme si de simples tests magiques s'avéraient fatals.

Alors il prit sa décision, et commença à écrire des lettres et à tenter de se faire des amis parmi les autres étudiants. La plupart d'entre eux se montrèrent d'abord suspicieux, mais quelques-uns étaient ouverts, comme Darien West, le garçon qu'Harry avait affronté en Combat le jour de sa première crise en public, et Catherine Arrowshot, qui lui donnait des conseils pour s'exercer à la Médecine de Guerre en dehors de cours.

Fin Novembre, il était prêt à entamer sa première véritable investigation, et plutôt confiant. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra.

Malfoy, qui s'y trouvait, ruina tout.


	10. Un travail d'équipe

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Dix – Un travail d'équipe**_

« Tu vas quelque part Potter ? »

Potter rougit et fixa Draco comme s'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Peut-être était-ce le cas, pensa Draco, soulagé que ses bras soient déjà croisés et que Potter ne puisse pas remarquer la façon dont ils s'étaient resserrés sur son torse pour qu'il reste calme. Il s'était montré suffisamment aveugle durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, méprisant dans sa conviction que Draco ne pourrait pas voir ce qu'il préparait.

_Ou peut-être était-il convaincu que je me ficherais de ce qu'il préparait. _

Pour Draco, c'était l'explication la plus plausible, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, parce que Potter aurait quand même dû s'en _douter_.

« Je – oui, » répondit Potter en se reprenant, clignant des yeux et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il arborait sa plus belle attitude arrogante, qui pour un visage aussi non adopté à l'arrogance que celui de Potter, le faisait ressembler à une girafe constipée. « Hermione me donne un cours particulier ce soir. Elle est persuadée que je ne travaille pas aussi dur que je le devrai, alors elle veut que j'aille dans sa chambre étudier sous sa supervision. » Il roula des yeux, tentant de toute évidence d'ajouter un sentiment d'exaspération à son geste. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Il s'apprêta à dépasser Draco. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

Potter lui jeta un regard si mauvais que Draco retira sa main sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Puis il fût soudain en colère, en se souvenant de la façon dont Potter lui avait serré la main après qu'ils aient combattu la magie rouge et noire. Cet abruti avait apprécié de le toucher quelques semaines auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

_Weasley_. Draco n'en était pas certain, mais ce n'était pas une hypothèse inenvisageable. Quand les choses dégénéraient entre Potter et lui, Weasley avait toujours sa part de responsabilité, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je sais que tu mens, » déclara Draco, usant de tout son contrôle pour garder une voix calme et maîtrisée. « Granger a quitté le dortoir il y a une demi-heure avec un groupe d'autres étudiants pour assister à une conférence donnée par Jones. »

Potter déglutit puis lança « Laisse-moi respirer Malfoy tu veux ? »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que j'avais fait ce mois-ci, » répliqua Draco après avoir décidé de s'expliquer aussi clairement et raisonnablement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne donnerait à Potter l'occasion de la cataloguer comme jaloux ou hystérique. « Te laisser respirer. Te laisser prendre tes distances par rapport à moi pour que tu puisses te faire à l'idée que nous soyons partenaires. »

Potter redressa brutalement la tête, les yeux brûlants et la bouche ouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à mordre l'épaule de Draco. Draco pouvait imaginer certaines circonstances dans lesquelles ce ne serait pas désagréable. « Je ne pourrai jamais me faire à l'idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » Draco se rapprocha avec décision, jusqu'à ce que son torse et celui de Potter ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. S'il ne prenait pas de mesures drastiques, Potter se contenterait de détourner la tête pour avorter ses tentatives, et l'ignorerait à nouveau. De plus, Draco n'appréciait pas le manque de dignité dont il serait obligé de faire preuve en lui courant après. « Tu pensais considérer que c'était une bonne idée quand on se battait ensemble et que la magie compatible nous montrait ce qu'on pouvait accomplir. »

Potter eut un reniflement d'étalon contrarié et reporta son attention sur Draco. « Le pouvoir ne fait pas tout Malfoy, » déclara-t-il. Sa voix semblait lasse. Draco décida que c'était mieux que fiévreuse, et lui prêta attention. « Il y a aussi l'amitié. Ron et moi avions déjà décidé que nous serions partenaires. Je ne peux pas changer d'avis et le laisser tomber comme ça. »

« Avoir un autre partenaire – quelqu'un que te correspond mieux, quelqu'un avec qui tu peux travailler mieux qu'avec n'importe qui – c'est le laisser tomber ? » Draco était fier de l'incrédulité polie qui transparaissait dans sa voix. C'était l'arme parfaite contre les absurdités que Potter débitait avec violons et petites larmes. D'après le rougissement qui colorait ses joues, il semblait l'avoir compris également. « Excuse-moi de ne pas accepter ça. Tu seras toujours son ami. Vous ne deviendrez pas ennemis ou étrangers l'un à l'autre parce que tu as un autre partenaire. »

« Il était suffisamment contrarié à propos de la magie compatible, » expliqua brièvement Potter. « Avec ça, je pourrai le perdre si je ne fais pas attention. »

_Ah_. Draco s'apprêta à porter le coup final. « Alors c'est son problème non, et pas le tien ? S'il rejette ton amitié au bout de toutes ses années et après tout ce que vous avez traversé, c'est lui qui est en tort. »

Potter le fixa, la mâchoire pendante. Draco retint un frisson. Non, il ne voulait pas voir les amygdales de Potter, mais il pouvait s'en accommoder s'il réussissait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Puis Potter baissa les yeux sur le sol, se frottant le front comme si sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, et chuchota, « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« C'est l'impression que ça donne, » fit Draco. « Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe entre vous. Je ne vais pas t'en demander davantage que ce tu ne m'as déjà dit. Mais on dirait bien que Weasley te force à prendre des décisions qui n'auraient pas été les tiennes sans lui. C'est _lui_ qui veut que tu choisisses entre tes amis et une grande opportunité. » Il croisa les bras et recula avec un sourire satisfait, étudiant Potter tout le long pour déceler une faiblesse dans sa confiance.

Potter se frotta la mâchoire cette fois. Son regard était celui d'un homme piégé. Il voulait de toute évidence nier les mots de Draco, mais ne trouvait de façon toute aussi évidente aucun moyen de le faire.

Draco prit à la fois une grande inspiration et un risque. « Dis-moi que tu veux laisser tomber la magie compatible, » dit-il. « Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais la ressentir. »

Potter eut un demi-sourire triste. Draco ne savait pas à qui il pouvait bien être destiné. Les amis de Potter n'étaient pas là pour le moment, et il ne pouvait pas penser que Potter allait le prendre en pitié. « Je pourrais mentir, » répondit-il, « mais tu t'en rendrais compte immédiatement et me ferais me sentir stupide. Tu as beaucoup plus de pratique que moi dans le domaine des mensonges. »

Draco prit l'injure comme un compliment. Et comme un bon signe. Au moins, Potter semblait faire face à la réalité. « C'est sûr. Et je sais combien la magie compatible est géniale. J'étais juste à côté de toi, souviens-toi. » Il s'approcha de nouveau, acculant Potter jusqu'à ce que ses yeux prennent une lueur défensive. Un autre risque, mais Draco commençait à croire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire face à un Gryffondor hyper sensible que de lui laisser entendre qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. « Je sais ce que c'est, » chuchota-t-il. « J'en ai envie. »

Puis il attendit.

Potter expira. Draco pouvait presque sentir tout ce qu'il expirait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé dans un coin poussiéreux de son esprit depuis qu'il avait onze ans. « Et _merde_, » lâcha-t-il avec mécontentement. « Ouais, moi aussi j'en ai envie. »

« Tu n'as pas à choisir entre Weasley et moi, » continua de chuchoter Draco. Le murmure avait sur Potter un effet que Draco appréciait, comme s'il était à moitié hypnotisé, comme si le murmure était une voix sortie tout droit de ses rêves qui l'attirait de plus en plus. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le fasses. J'attendrai que tu puisses le comprendre. Mais je n'attendrai pas que _lui_ puisse le comprendre, parce que ce n'est pas son opinion qui compte pour moi. »

Potter plissa les yeux avec indécision. Puis il annonça, avec un bref mouvement de tête que Draco aurait voulu que Weasley soit là pour voir, « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois puni pour quelque chose qui est le problème de Ron. »

Draco retint un gémissement. Cette simple phrase lui avait permis de relâcher la tension qui le maintenait depuis des années.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux m'aider pour ce que je suis en train de faire, » ajouta précipitamment Potter. « Ça veut simplement dire que je ne t'ignorerai plus en cours et que je travaillerai davantage avec toi pendant nos leçons. »

« Tu vas enquêter sur la source de la Magie Noire c'est ça ? » Un enfant de trois ans aurait pu deviner les intentions de Potter en écoutant les questions qu'il posait aux autres étudiants – des questions qui les avaient longtemps fait jaser. Si Potter voulait que son enquête soit secrète, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Potter écarquilla les yeux et Draco voulut éclater de rire. Une fois encore, il réussit à se contenir avec difficulté. « Oui, » marmonna Potter avant d'ajouter férocement, « Mais tu ne peux toujours pas venir. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Draco joua la carte de l'injustice, puisqu'elle avait si bien fonctionné contre Weasley. « J'ai été attaqué moi aussi. Je mérite une chance de me venger, ou au moins de comprendre. »

« Et _merde_, » fit encore Potter.

Draco s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé avec Malfoy dans le couloir où ils avaient découvert l'illusion et le message de Nihil. Malfoy avait prononcé des mots qu'Harry avait dû prendre en compte. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était censé. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry devait emmener Malfoy avec lui durant son investigation.

Mais c'est ce qui s'était passé. _Comment_, Harry aurait aimé le comprendre.

_Si j'avais dû écouter les arguments de quiconque, ça aurait dû être ceux de Ron. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et c'est lui que je connais depuis le plus longtemps. _

Harry finit par secouer la tête et s'accroupir au pied du mur où l'illusion s'était trouvée. Arrowshot lui avait appris un sort d'images qu'il pensait judicieux d'essayer.

« _Demonstro obscurum_, » chuchota-t-il

Malfoy tressaillit derrière lui, comme surpris qu'Harry connaisse ce sort. Harry l'ignora, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sort qui prenait effet devant lui sous la forme d'une brillante lueur bleue étalée sur le mur. La magie étincela et se répandit en longues traînées dans toutes les directions. Pendant de longues secondes, elle hésita et Harry retint sa respiration. Arrowshot l'avait prévenu que le sort ne marcherait peut-être pas si les traces de magie qu'Harry tentait de détecter étaient trop diffuses. Et pour ce qu'Harry en savait, Nihil pouvait s'être introduit de nouveau dans les dortoirs pour effacer toute trace de magie.

Puis la magie se remit en mouvement et Harry soupira de soulagement. Malfoy émit un claquement de langue dans son dos. Harry se retourna pour lui jeter un regard mauvais et il haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, » dit-il. « Tu es trop ouvert, et c'est loin d'être raisonnable. Tout le monde peut dire quand tu es surpris ou en colère ou perplexe juste en t'écoutant ou en te regardant dans les yeux. Comment espères-tu surprendre un ennemi de cette façon ? »

« Peut-être que je te laisserai t'en occuper, » répliqua Harry, parce qu'il pensait qu'une référence à leur partenariat ferait probablement plaisir à Malfoy et l'inciterait à se taire, puis il se tourna de nouveau pour étudier la magie.

Les lignes bleutées marquaient désormais les traces qu'Harry avait espéré trouver. Elles avaient la forme d'une empreinte de pas, mais devrait lui fournir bien plus d'informations qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il n'avait qu'à la toucher.

Il frissonna et tendit la main.

La main de Malfoy était juste à côté de la sienne, touchant l'empreinte en même temps qu'Harry.

Harry se retourna, agacé et un peu effrayé. Arrowshot ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passerait si deux personnes touchaient la trace en même temps. Il n'y avait sûrement pas de danger mais c'était –

« _Malfoy_, » commença-t-il juste avant qu'un tourbillon de couleurs semblable aux Portoloins ne les entoure avant de les relâcher avec une brutalité tout aussi identique.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors Potter était énervé. Draco s'en moquait. Il connaissait ce sort, et il savait que ce n'était pas dangereux de l'utiliser à deux, même si le précieux Saint Potter semblait le penser. On pouvait se demander où Potter avait appris un tel sort mais pas comment l'utiliser. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir deux regards sur les images produites par le sort, parce que c'était une représentation de la réalité qui ne pouvait être vu qu'une seule fois, contrairement à une Pensive, et qu'une seule personne avait peu de chance de tout repérer.

Draco s'assura d'éclaircir son esprit au maximum alors que Potter et lui 'atterrissaient' dans l'image avec une légère secousse, comme lorsqu'il voulait mémoriser les instructions d'une nouvelle potion. Devant lui se trouvait un couloir sombre. Si on demandait des précisions à Potter plus tard, ce serait sans doute tout ce qu'il serait capable de dire.

Draco avait l'intention de voir, et d'être capable de dire, bien plus de choses.

L'image qui lui faisait face tremblota comme si leur atterrissage l'avait perturbée, puis de minces volutes d'ombre entourèrent la silhouette d'une personne de grande taille qui se tenait au milieu du couloir. Draco reconnut dans les ombres un simple sortilège de Brume. Ce n'était pas un sort de haut niveau, ce qui contredit son opinion d'un sorcier puissant ayant mêlé sort de désespoir et sort de mort dans le ruban rouge et noir.

_Peut-être est-ce plus astucieux de dissimuler son identité avec un sort qui ne laisse pas de trace ni ne déclenche d'alarme_, admit-il silencieusement.

La silhouette, si enfoncée dans la brume et dans la cape qu'elle portait que Draco ne pouvait pas même déterminer son visage ou son sexe, se stoppa devant le mur où le message et l'illusion s'étaient trouvés. Il fit quelques pas le long du mur, comme pour tester sa solidité. Puis il hocha la tête et leva sa baguette.

Tous les sorts de ce salopard étaient informulés, évidemment.

Draco étudia cependant le mouvement de la baguette, car le geste du poignet et la position des doigts pouvaient parfois révéler quelque chose, même sans l'incantation. L'illusion prit forme avant que les lettres qui épelaient _NIHIL_ n'apparurent. Draco ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il le prit tout de même en note. Dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, les plus petits détails pouvaient être d'importance.

La silhouette s'immobilisa une fois les sorts lancés et prit une grande inspiration, levant une main pour retracer les contours de l'illusion. Même sans voir son visage, Draco pouvait dire qu'il souriait. La délicate caresse procurée à l'illusion tout juste formée lui indiqua que le lanceur avait prévu cela depuis longtemps.

Il n'en était pas certain. Mais c'était ce qui lui semblait.

Une fois de plus, le tourbillon de couleurs les entoura et les ramena à leur place. Draco cligna lentement des yeux et s'accrocha à l'épaule de Potter, autant pour s'y tenir que pour le soutenir. Cette façon de voyager était plutôt perturbante.

Potter s'éloigna de lui dès qu'il le pût en évitant soigneusement son regard. Draco retint un grognement. Potter, même s'il semblait prêt à admettre que la magie compatible présentait certains avantages, n'était pas prêt à laisser Draco le toucher.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Potter. « Elle m'a dit que le sort dévoilerait la vérité sur le passé. Je croyais – je croyais que c'était comme une Pensive, pour pouvoir voir des choses que les gens présents n'avaient pas remarquées. Je croyais qu'on pourrait voir quelqu'un en train de l'espionner, quelque chose qui le trahisse ou – je ne sais pas. »

Cette fois, Draco s'autorisa à grogner. Il se réjouit silencieusement quand Potter se tourna vers lui avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Ils étaient sur le point de se disputer sans que Potter ne pense à autre chose, contrairement à la distance silencieuse qu'il avait tenté de préserver.

« On fait face à quelqu'un de très minutieux, » commença Draco. « Pas à quelqu'un qui laisse des indices derrière lui. Ce sont seulement dans les romans et dans les manuels d'Auror que les criminels sont assez prévenants pour faire ça Potter. On doit se concentrer sur des choses qui ne ressemblent pas à des indices au premier abord, parce qu'alors, il y a des chances que le criminel ne réalise pas non plus qu'ils en sont. »

Potter fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce qui te donne l'impression d'un plan minutieux ? Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. »

« Il a dû pratiquer ces sorts un tas de fois pour être capable de les lancer de manière informulé, » répondit Draco. « Ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête, ni un plan mis au point par un ivrogne qui avait décidé de tenter le coup. Et la façon dont il a touché l'illusion ? Est-ce que tu l'as remarqué ? » La façon dont Potter avait besoin de quelqu'un pour réfléchir à sa place était assez pitoyable – ce devait être pour ça qu'il s'était accroché à Granger comme ça – mais Draco voulait de l'aide dans sa réflexion. Pourquoi devrait-il faire tout le boulot ?

« Il l'a touchée comme si c'était un être vivant, » fit Potter. « Comme s'il l'adorait. »

Ce n'était pas les mots que Draco aurait utilisé, mais ils lui plurent d'autant plus. Il acquiesça. « Oui. Ce qui prouve que l'illusion à une signification particulière pour lui. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Potter.

« On ne le sait pas _encore_, » aboya Draco. « Mais on en sait déjà plus qu'il y a une demi-heure, et je pense qu'on peut en être fier. »

Potter soupira si fort que ses lèvres en tremblèrent. « Ce n'est pas rien, » approuva-t-il, paraissant si grognon que Draco eut envie le secouer. « J'aimerai seulement que nous sachions ce que veut dire ce message. » Il reporta son attention sur le mur comme s'il pouvait toujours y voir les lettres.

« Pourquoi le message et pas l'illusion ? » Draco se plaça à sa droite pour voir comment il réagirait à son approche. Il pensa voir Potter se tendre, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Parce que ce nom est quelque chose qui peut être utilisé pour nous intimider, » expliqua Potter, « de la même manière que le nom de Voldemort était utilisé. » Draco tressaillit malgré lui. Potter n'y prêta pas attention. Il fixait le mur avec tant d'intensité que Draco était persuadé qu'il tentait de forcer les molécules qui le composait à lui dire la vérité. « Ou pour recruter des gens. C'est une piste plus intéressante à suivre que celle que l'image nous a fourni. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu _peux_ réfléchir quand tu utilises ton cerveau Potter, » admit-il. « Ce partenariat pourrait fonctionner tu sais. »

Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Merci infiniment Malfoy. »

Draco soupira. « C'était un compliment Potter. » Il avait failli prononcer un nom plus insultant, mais avait décidé à la dernière seconde que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le meilleur moyen de se faire entendre de Potter. « Je suis sérieux, » ajouta-t-il quand Potter parut suspicieux. « Nous avons besoin de plus que la magie compatible pour réussir. Nous devons tous les deux faire de notre mieux. Il faut que nos cerveaux travaillent en tandem. Nous devons maîtriser toutes les compétences que les cours d'Auror peuvent nous apprendre. Nous devons – »

Toutes les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry réagit instinctivement.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en venait à penser que l'attaque des tentacules rouges et noirs était destinée à Malfoy. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'Harry quitterait la chambre à cet instant précis ? D'un autre côté, Malfoy passait suffisamment de temps en dehors de sa chambre le soir, et les tentacules auraient pu le suivre et l'attaquer alors qu'il était seul. Puis ils se seraient dissipés et tout le monde se serait demandé ce qui s'était passé, ce qui aurait semé la terreur – ce que Nihil voulait, pensait Harry.

Et maintenant il se trouvait dans le noir, son dos pressé contre celui de Malfoy. Il avait déjà tenté de lancer un _Lumos_ informulé, et avait échoué. Il choisit donc un sort que Dearborn leur avait appris mais conseillé d'utiliser avec précaution tant il était puissant.

_S'il y a un moment pour utiliser un sort défensif trop puissant, c'est sans aucun doute quand on fait face à de la Magie Noire tout aussi puissante. _

« _Sol_ ! »

Le soleil jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Il entendit Malfoy se plaindre d'être aveuglé, et Harry lui-même du plisser les yeux face à l'intense lumière pour pouvoir distinguer les autres personnes présentes dans le couloir et ce qu'elles faisaient. Ce ne fut cependant pas un problème, puisque tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour le moment était se recroqueviller et se couvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour dissimuler qu'elles portaient des capes noires et des masques blancs. Elles ressemblaient en tout point à des Mangemorts.

Harry se sentit envahi par une rage si violente qu'il eut l'impression d'y assister de l'extérieur. Il tentait depuis un an maintenant de vivre normalement et d'éviter les projecteurs pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait être, c'est-à-dire un Auror ordinaire. Mais le passé le rattrapait toujours, et il était de nouveau à part, et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu devenir Auror étaient désormais confuses. Et parfois, il était en colère contre Ron, et sympathique envers Malfoy.

Les Mangemorts réapparaissaient, alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils se trouvaient tous en prison, morts ou en attente de procès, et il n'en avait _vraiment_ pas besoin.

Il se tendit. Il ne savait pas vers quoi il se tendait, mais il le sentit tout de même traverser son corps comme une tornade pour se saisir de sa baguette, et le temps qu'il se reprenne, il avait choisi le seul sort qui pouvait contenir une telle tornade.

« _Tripudio cum smoniis_ ! »

Le sort le laissa pantelant et tremblant. Malfoy le maintint avec beaucoup d'effort, ce qui parut étrange aux yeux d'Harry. Il était le plus fort d'eux deux jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu à lancer de sort.

La tornade fondit sur les Mangemorts et disparut en eux. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se tinrent immobiles, et Harry commença à se demander si le sort n'avait pas échoué. Puis ils se mirent à rire, à gémir et à tirer sur leurs masques. L'un d'eux réussit à le retirer et révéla un visage des plus ordinaires, celui d'un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres et à la moustache tombante. Il tournait en rond en caquetant. La femme à côté de lui se mit à ricaner malgré elle. Une autre femme tenait un bébé imaginaire dans ses bras et le berçait.

Harry se sentit encore plus faible à la vue de son succès. Oui, le sort avait fonctionné comme il le devait. Les Mangemorts vivaient maintenant leur rêve le plus cher, et ne se préoccuperaient plus du monde extérieur, même si quelqu'un tentait d'attirer leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui chuchota Malfoy à l'oreille.

Harry le regarda curieusement. « Je leur ai fait croire que leurs rêves devenaient réalité. Tu connais sûrement ce sort ? »

« Tu m'as pris de l'énergie, » fit Malfoy, l'air confus mais heureux. « Sans attendre que je lance un sort en même temps que toi, ou avant. Tu t'es juste – servi dans ma magie pour t'aider. »

Harry grimaça alors que sa joie disparaissait. Ca paraissait horrible quand Malfoy le décrivait de cette façon, même si Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se ressaisit, se tenant aussi droit qu'il le pouvait. « Désolé, » dit-il simplement.

« C'est étrange, » commença Malfoy avant de manquer tomber. Harry tendit les bras pour le rattraper, alarmé. Il avait dû l'affaiblir physiquement autant que magiquement quand il s'était servi de cette façon. Malfoy bailla. « Et je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais bouger, » marmonna-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Harry leva les yeux. L'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir s'était dissipée. Les Mangemorts tournaient toujours en rond, berçaient des enfants imaginaires ou combattaient des ennemis invisibles. Les premiers étudiants commençaient à sortir de leurs chambres, bouches bées. Certains saisirent leurs baguettes à la vue des capes noires des Mangemorts.

Des bruits de pas maîtrisés et rythmés dans le lointain indiquaient qu'un détachement de véritables Aurors approchait.

Rien de tout ça n'aurait pu donner à Harry de réponse sur la façon dont les Mangemorts s'y étaient pris pour s'introduire dans le dortoir, malgré les boucliers qui l'entourait. Tout comme il ne savait pas comment la magie rouge et noire ou la personne qui avait créé le message avaient réussi à entrer.

Et parce que sa vie était comme ça, Ron arriva au coin du couloir et le vit soutenir Malfoy. Il se tint immobile pendant un long moment et les fixa avant de s'approcher pour l'aider à porter le poids mort qu'était Malfoy. C'était déjà ça, pensa Harry. Mais la bouche de Ron s'était vraiment rétrécie. C'était mauvais signe.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose de perçant dans son regard. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il signifiait jusqu'à que Ginny ne lui passe un appel de cheminette deux jours plus tard.


	11. Limites

**Titre :**__Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos gentilles reviews… J'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour ma défense, j'ai découvert que j'avais une montagne de devoirs de vacances dont j'aurais dû m'occuper bien avant ! Du coup, je bosse, je traduis, je bosse, je traduis… Mais bon, comme mon boulot, c'est aussi de l'anglais, ça s'équilibre.

_**Chapitre Onze – Limites **_

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Instructeur, » dit Harry en retenant sa mauvaise humeur qui, à ce moment précis, n'aurait fait aucun bien, « j'aimerai savoir comment les Mangemorts sont entrés. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment. »

Dearborn se renfonça dans sa chaise et le fixa tranquillement. Il interrogeait Harry dans son bureau cette fois-ci, et Portillo Lopez interrogeait Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils inversaient délibérément ce qui s'était passé la première fois qu'Harry et Malfoy avaient été confronté à la Magie Noire mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que Malfoy ait vraiment besoin de Portillo Lopez, à cause de ce qu'Harry lui avait fait quand il s'était servi de sa magie.

Harry reporta sa culpabilité pour plus tard. (Dieu savait qu'il aurait toujours le temps de se sentir coupable dans sa vie). Pour le moment, il voulait savoir pourquoi Dearborn continuait à lui poser des questions sur la magie compatible au lieu de lui avouer comment les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits malgré les boucliers. Les instructeurs avaient conduit une investigation détaillée pendant que les autres Aurors éloignaient les élèves, et ils enquêtaient maintenant depuis deux jours. Ils auraient dû trouver _quelque chose_.

« Potter, » commença Dearborn. « Vous n'êtes plus un héros de guerre. Vous êtes un de nos étudiants. Et peu importe le standard des Professeurs de Poudlard, ici dans la formation d'Auror nous nous efforçons de prendre le plus grand soin possible de nos étudiants. »

Il gratifia Harry d'un sourire paisible. Harry garda le silence, malgré son envie de défendre les Professeurs de Poudlard. C'était un silence qui indiquait que Dearborn avait quelque chose à ajouter.

« Nous sommes préoccupés à votre sujet, » déclara Dearborn. « Même pour quelqu'un avec une histoire si… extraordinaire, trois incidents impliquant la Magie Noire durant les trois derniers mois est inhabituel. Nous allons vous prêter beaucoup d'attention, M. Potter. Si quelqu'un vous traque et coordonne ses attaques en fonction de vos mouvements, nous devons le savoir immédiatement. »

Harry serra les poings. C'était toujours la même chose. Il était victime d'une attaque et on le traitait comme le responsable.

« Répondez à ma question sur les Mangemorts s'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il. « Etait-ce même vraiment des Mangemorts ? Ets-ce que c'est une farce d'Halloween tardive ? Dites-moi s'il vous plaît. Instructeur, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en réalisant que les yeux de Dearborn semblaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

« C'est une information secrète, » répondit Dearborn. « Tant que nous ne savons pas si des sorts de traque ont été placé sur vous, vous comprendrez notre réluctance à la partager. »

Harry gronda et tenta de penser à une autre question qui pourrait lui révéler des informations, même indirectement. Mais Dearborn était bien plus expérimenté que lui à ce jeu-là, et Harry n'avait jamais été très subtil. Malfoy le lui avait rappelé.

_Malfoy._

« Est-ce que Malfoy va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Dearborn eut un sourire paresseux et se redressa. « J'attendais que vous me posiez la question, » dit-il.

_Evidement que vous l'attendiez_, mourrait d'envie de dire Harry. _Vous êtes à l'origine de cette ridicule idée qu'on soit coéquipiers. Vous nous prenez probablement pour des marionnettes que vous pouvez manipuler, alors à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons, nous nous rapprochons également de votre idéal. Je suis le symbole de cet idéal. J'ai toujours été un symbole. Mais cette fois, j'ai un compagnon dans cette symbolique, et ça c'est inhabituel. _

Harry fit un gros effort en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents et en fixant Dearborn. Le fait de parler ne semblait lui faire gagner que davantage d'indulgence et de refus. Dearborn se comportait depuis le début comme s'il apaisait un enfant.

Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas avouer de but en blanc la vérité à Harry, mais il souriait tout de même et secouait la tête comme pour le réprimander. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous de l'appeler par son prénom, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, » dit-il.

Harry grinça des dents, et sût que le son était audible jusqu'à la chaise dans laquelle Dearborn était assis.

Le sourire de Dearborn se fit plus triste et il le fixa en silence quelques minutes. C'était un silence qui aspirait à le rendre honteux de son comportement, comme ceux que Dumbledore avait utilisés parfois, mais Harry maintint son air buté, et Dearborn finit par capituler.

« L'Elève Malfoy va bien, » dit-il. « Il se remet d'un épuisement physique et magique. La magie compatible ne permet pas toujours d'utiliser la puissance d'un partenaire, du moins pas sans sa permission, et je suis sûr que c'est pour cette raison que c'est arrivé. Vous devrez être plus attentifs l'un à l'autre dans le futur, pour que ce ne se reproduise plus. »

_Je ne veux pas être attentif ! _voulait hurler Harry. _Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Je veux pouvoir agir sans penser aux conséquences, me faire des bleus et des bosses, et me réveiller le matin avec la gueule de bois ou une jambe cassée parce que je n'ai pas fait attention ! Je ne veux pas de toutes ces retombées et de tous ces honneurs que les gens semblent déterminés à entasser sur moi et qui sont en fait des contraintes de plus ! _

Mais Harry savait déjà que _personne_ ne comprendrait ce genre de discours : ni Malfoy, ni les Aurors instructeurs, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni tous les autres. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Dearborn ne le congédie d'une main lasse.

Harry retourna à sa chambre dans un silence de mort, ne désirant rien d'autre que de boire quelques gorgées de la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il cachait sous son lit avant d'aller se coucher.

Ginny l'attendait dans sa cheminée, alors c'était hors de question.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je commence à me demander si nous avons bien fait de vous assigner comme partenaires. »

Draco tourna la tête. L'Auror Guérisseuse Portillo Lopez se tenait encore une fois à côté de son lit, le regardant d'un air sévère. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit à s'éclaircir la gorge. « Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des leçons particulières. »

« Et des problèmes particuliers. » Portillo Lopez tenait au-dessus de la tête de Draco une sphère argentée qu'il ne reconnut pas et passait sa baguette tout autour, déchiffrant quelque message parmi les flashs de lumière. Elle gardait cependant un œil sur lui, et fronçait les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé quand l'Elève Potter et vous avez fait face aux Mangemorts ? »

Draco dissimula sa réaction aux derniers mots. Personne ici n'était assez proche de lui pour pouvoir la voir. Il réfléchit intensément, mais put seulement se rappeler une immense fatigue et le sort qui avait plongé les Mangemorts dans leurs rêves les plus chers. Il secoua la tête.

« L'Elève Potter vous a pris de la magie, » lui apprit Portillo Lopez. « C'est une des possibilités de la magie compatible, mais généralement seulement avec la permission. La magie compatible a pour but de renforcer les deux partenaires, et non d'en laisser un faible et épuisé. »

« Je ne lui ai pas donné de permission, » murmura Draco en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si Potter était capable de ça, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait auparavant ? Il était possible qu'il n'est pas été aussi effrayé avant qu'il ne l'avait été par les Mangemorts, mais la magie rouge et noire, sans parler de l'illusion et du message sur le mur, avait été suffisamment menaçante.

_Ou peut-être qu'il s'est simplement raccroché à la première chose qu'il a pu trouver, peu importe que c'est été ma magie ou non. _

Draco renifla faiblement. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à Potter.

« Alors nous devons comprendre comment il a été capable de le faire. » Portillo Lopez écarta la sphère du crâne de Draco. « Vous commencez à vous rétablir, et pouvez réintégrer votre chambre. Je vous déconseille cependant les mouvements brusques et les sorts puissants pendant quelques temps. Vous avez déjà passé deux jours ici, dans un état semi-conscient. »

Draco raidit ses muscles, le seul signe de protestation qu'il s'autoriserait, en se levant lentement du lit pour poser les pieds par terre. Il était écœuré d'avoir perdu deux jours, en particulier quand l'un était un jour de classe, mais il n'allait pas le montrer à Portillo Lopez.

« Elève Malfoy ? » Portillo Lopez s'arrêta à la porte de la petite salle privée dans laquelle, Draco s'en rendait compte maintenant, les étudiants étaient conduits après s'être blessés en classe. « C'est entendu ? »

Draco était sûr de n'avoir jamais vécu une vie si contraignante auparavant, même lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère l'obligeait à demander la permission pour aller dans le jardin. Mais c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi, et s'il abandonnait maintenant et retournait au Manoir, il savait parfaitement de quoi ses ennemis le traiteraient. _Lâche_ serait sans doute le terme le plus poli.

Il acquiesça et attendit un instant alors que Portillo Lopez l'examinait d'un œil critique. Elle finit par s'éloigner avec un grognement, et Draco prit la fuite.

Alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre, il tenta vaillamment d'assembler les morceaux qui lui revenaient du combat. Oui, il se souvenait des Mangemorts. Il se souvenait de sa rage, et de son incrédulité. Tous ceux qui valaient quelque chose, tous ceux qui avaient directement servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient été capturé et jugé, parfois déjà envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire qu'ils étaient de véritables Mangemorts.

D'un autre côté, Draco ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personne suffisamment stupide pour s'habiller et se proclamer Mangemorts alors que l'Elu était acclamé et la Magie Noire évitée en ce moment.

Ils étaient probablement apparentés à des Mangemorts, des gens qui s'étaient persuadés qu'ils feraient de grandes choses si on les laissait seulement combattre. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur avaient au moins un idiot dans le placard, le résultat de trop de consanguinité. Draco savait que certains de ces idiots pouvaient poser des problèmes s'il ne restait plus assez de membres de leur famille pour les garder confinés, cependant. Quelques-uns d'entre eux pouvaient bien être les chefs de leur famille maintenant, avant tant de personnes mortes ou emprisonnées. Ses ancêtres avaient eu une magnifique idée en se contentant d'un enfant unique aussi souvent que possible, et que cet enfant soit l'héritier direct, afin que les idiots disparaissent graduellement. Draco savait qu'il restait encore quelques membres de sa famille, mais aucun assez proches pour que les protections ne les reconnaissent. Si le pire arrivait et qu'il devait mourir sans héritier, le Manoir se refermerait simplement sur lui-même et refuserait de répondre à quiconque, peu importe combien de sang dilué se présentait.

Draco aimait cette théorie parce qu'elle réduisait le nombre de suspects. Il pouvait découvrir, et il _allait_ découvrir, qui avaient joué aux Mangemorts et aux Aurors ces dernières semaines. Leur jeu ne pouvait pas être plus vieux, parce qu'ils se seraient attaqués à l'Elu bien avant.

Malgré tout, pouvaient-ils être derrière les autres attaques ?

Draco fronça les sourcils pensivement. Il considérait Nihil – comme il avait choisi d'appeler l'homme qui avait laissé le message et l'illusion, faute d'un meilleur nom – comme un sorcier plus intelligent que ça. Il n'était pourtant pas exclu qu'il manipule ces pauvres idiots, cependant, et qu'il ait affaibli les protections pour eux.

Cette possibilité devrait être étudiée plus en profondeur.

En attendant, il choisit de se diriger plutôt vers la chambre de Potter. Il y avait quelques affaires non résolues entre eux.

**OoOoOoO**

« Ginny. » Harry tenta de rendre sa voix absolument neutre alors qu'il accrochait sa cape à la patère derrière la porte. « Salut. Est-ce que Ron sait que tu utilises la cheminette ? » Les étudiants n'étaient pas censés s'en servir à usage privé. Harry n'avait jamais été reconnaissant envers cette règle auparavant, mais il l'était maintenant.

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit Ginny avec un reniflement qui fit voltiger les flammes autour de sa tête, même si Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir le feu. Elle se pencha en avant, le fixant d'un regard intense. « De plus, ce n'est pas pour lui parler que je suis là. C'est pour te parler à toi. »

Harry déglutit et s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de l'âtre. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de s'approcher, puisqu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et se voir parfaitement d'où ils étaient. « Oh ? Me parler de quoi ? »

Ginny secoua la tête, les yeux calmes mais dévastateurs, aussi perçants qu'ils l'avaient été quand Harry lui avait avoué la vérité sur ses cauchemars, et qu'elle lui avait dit ce que tout le monde penserait de lui s'il se confiait à qui que ce soit d'autre. « Tu le sais Harry. Dissimuler la vérité n'est digne d'aucun de nous deux. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ parler des crises, parce que jusqu'à maintenant Harry n'avait pas dit la vérité à Ron ou à Hermione à leur sujet. Il prenait parfois les potions de sommeil qu'Hermione lui préparait, et heureusement, la plupart de ses crises avaient eu lieu en privé depuis. Elle devait donc parler de ce qui se passait avec Malfoy.

Il avait ainsi la force de l'affronter. Il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de Malfoy, et si Ron avait prêté attention quand Harry avait tenté de le lui expliquer, alors il l'aurait compris. « Je ne peux pas choisir la magie compatible, » commença-t-il. « Et j'ai protesté quand les instructeurs ont voulu nous assigner comme partenaires, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté du tout. » Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour que sa voix soit méprisante et énervée, pas quand il pensait à la façon dont les instructeurs avaient fait bouillir son sang.

« Tu peux faire en sorte de stopper d'autres choses, » répliqua doucement Ginny. « Comme les leçons privées. Comme emmener Malfoy avec toi pour enquêter sur la Magie Noire. Ron se sent mis à l'écart Harry. Il a l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami, et il a l'impression que son meilleur ami, en plus de s'en moquer, s'éloigne volontairement de lui. »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux puis la laissa retomber. S'il commençait à se tirer les cheveux, Ginny serait simplement convaincue qu'il était encore 'excessif'. C'était un mot qu'elle avait beaucoup utilisé quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Ecoute, » commença-t-il. « Je ne veux pas mettre Ron à l'écart. Je ne fais _rien_ pour ça. On peut quand même être amis même si on n'est pas partenaires. En fait, je pense que c'est peut-être mieux pour nous. Je ne pense pas que notre magie nous laissera travailler ensemble de la même manière qu'avec Malfoy – »

« Et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? » La voix de Ginny comportait suffisamment de gravité pour qu'Harry sache qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de douloureux, mais il se sentit tout de même pris au dépourvu quand elle continua. « Le pouvoir ? Les honneurs ? »

« Tu _sais_ que c'est faux ! » s'écria Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Si c'était le cas, j'aurai parlé de mes crises à tout le monde pour obtenir de la sympathie. »

« Je peux facilement t'imaginer cacher une faiblesse. » Ginny repoussa ses cheveux de son visage sans le quitter des yeux. « Je pense même que ça te ressemble beaucoup, en fait, » ajouta-t-elle, « même lorsque tes relations avec tes amis peuvent en pâtir. Tu prendrais des risques pour le pouvoir. »

« Tu ne me connais pas, » murmura Harry en se rasseyant pour passer une main sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné en même temps, à la fois celle de se tenir debout et celle de la regarder. « Nous l'avons déjà établi. »

« Mais je suis toujours celle à qui tu as fait le plus de confessions, » répondit Ginny. « Tu m'as dit que tu ne réfléchissais pas toujours aux conséquences de tes actes, Harry. C'en est encore un exemple. Pour tenter de satisfaire Malfoy et les Aurors Instructeurs, tu risques tout, tout ce que tu as. » Elle se tut, puis reprit d'une voix plus douce et plus tendre. « Tu es Harry Potter. Ta spécialité, c'est de te sortir de situations impossibles. Fais-le. »

**OoOoOoO**

Draco ne pensait pas qu'il aurait bougé si l'un des faux Mangemorts était apparu devant lui et avait tenté de lui lancer un Doloris.

Potter n'avait pas fermé sa porte quand il était entré. Draco avait noté avec dédain ce manque de précaution et levé la main pour frapper quand il avait entendu la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Il connaissait la voix de Potter bien sûr, mais il mit plus de temps à replacer l'autre, un temps durant lequel son esprit manifesta envers elle une profonde aversion qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Ce fut bien sûr jusqu'à ce que Potter prononce son nom, et qu'il se rende compte que son aversion s'expliquait en fait parfaitement. Les Malfoy et les Weasley ne pouvaient pas s'écouter, se toucher ou se parler sans répulsion.

Draco se tint immobile et _écouta_, absorbant les mots comme la terre absorbait la pluie. C'était si fascinant qu'il en oubliait presque que ça le concernait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être la personne que la Weaslette voulait convaincre Potter de laisser tomber. Il était davantage intéressé par les allusions aux secrets qu'il discernait sous la surface, ces mentions sur le fait qu'elle connaisse Potter ou non et la façon dont elle pensait que le forcer à accomplir l'impossible sans que ce ne soit douloureux.

_Est-ce que l'un d'eux le connait vraiment ?_

Draco n'était sûrement pas le seul à voir Potter tressaillir et se fermer quand les gens l'appelaient l'Elu. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à savoir que Potter était _vraiment_ aussi modeste qu'il le paraissait, avec son besoin d'éviter l'attention et son manque de confiance. La Belette et sa sœur, en parlant allégrement de lui comme d'un héros, devaient réaliser qu'ils le blessaient.

Pas vrai ?

Un frisson désagréable parcouru Draco, comme s'il avait mordu dans une feuille de menthe sans y être préparé. _Peut-être que non. Peut-être que non. Peut-être que je suis le seul à voir ça, et à vraiment le comprendre._

_Peut-être que son amitié avec la Belette va finir par s'effilocher, pas parce que j'aurai fait quelque chose pour l'affaiblir ou parce que nous sommes partenaires, mais parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de le malmener et qu'il ne le supportera plus. _

Draco ferma les yeux. Cette vision l'emplit de plaisir, et pour cette raison, il était moins prêt à croire qu'elle deviendrait réalité.

Mais quand Potter répondit avec irritation, « Ginny, je ne _peux pas_, pas si je veux qu'on me traite comme un Auror ordinaire, » il ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha de la porte, écoutant attentivement. Il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde la fin de cette conversation.

**OoOoOoO**

« Il y a toujours un moyen, » dit Ginny, et elle lui dédiait maintenant le sourire éclatant qui avait toujours finit par le convaincre. « Il doit y avoir un moyen. Tu ne pensais pas non plus pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, mais tu as réussi non ? C'est un nouveau challenge, bien moindre. Ce doit être possible d'avoir Ron pour partenaire et Malfoy pour – peu importe comment on appelle quelqu'un avec qui on partage une magie compatible. » Elle agita vaguement la main, rendant son visage brillant et flou dans les flammes. « Tout ce que Ron veut, c'est être ton partenaire, et je ne pense pas que ce soit trop demander. »

Harry la fixa, paralysé. D'un côté, il voulait faire ce qu'elle demandait. Oui, que Ron veuille être son partenaire n'était pas si excessif. Et il s'était battu aux côtés d'Harry, avait sacrifié beaucoup plus de choses pour lui que Malfoy ne le pourrait, ou ne le voudrait.

Mais il voulait aussi protester que ce n'était _pas_ tout ce que Ron demandait, qu'il en demandait beaucoup plus, en particulier retirer à Harry la vie ordinaire qu'il voulait mener, et la façon dont il tenter d'accepter la magie compatible. Il savait que la magie compatible ne pouvait pas être combattue, il l'avait dit à Harry, mais il continuait à se comporter comme si c'était possible.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il doit appeler sa sœur pour régler ses problèmes, » dit-il finalement, lorsque les battements de son cœur l'eurent presque assourdi, « au lieu de venir me parler lui-même. »

« Il a _tenté_ de te parler, » répondit Ginny en plissant les yeux comme si elle faisait face un vent violent. « Il dit que tu l'as ignoré et que tu lui as parlé de je ne sais quelle bêtise sur la façon dont les Aurors peuvent changer de partenaires pendant leurs années de formation. »

« Ce n'était pas des bêtises, c'était la _vérité_, » aboya Harry en sentant quelque chose se casser en lui. L'une de ses convictions ou croyances était en train d'être déracinée, et il ne savait pas ce que c'était ou s'il voulait l'arrêter. « Je ne sais pas si je serai toujours le partenaire de Malfoy. Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais pour le moment, ça a ses avantages, et les instructeurs ne me laisseraient pas changer sans en faire toute une histoire – »

« Arrête, » coupa Ginny sans élever la voix mais d'une façon si intense qu'Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle disait. « Tu refuses de gérer tes problèmes liés à la guerre Harry, et tu refuses de gérer ça. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu le _pourrais_ si tu le voulais. Tu pourrais avouer la vérité à d'autres gens. Tu pourrais te faire aider. Tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir ces crises qui te changent en enfant. »

« Ne dis pas ça Ginny. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever à nouveau, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait forcé. Sa vue se troubla et il déglutit. « Je t'ai fait confiance en t'en parlant, et tu l'as retourné contre moi. »

« Je t'ai dit la vérité, » répondit Ginny, le visage imperturbable, la voix assurée. _Toujours si assurée_, pensa Harry avec un mélange d'admiration et de haine. _Rien ne l'a fait jamais flancher. Même le fait que Tom Jedusor l'ai possédé l'a rendue plus forte et non diminuée_. « J'ai fait ce que tu n'avais pas le courage de faire. »

« Ca suffit Ginny, » chuchota Harry, mais sa voix était faible. _Tout comme le reste de ma personne_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Ginny le savait aussi et elle reprit leur précédent sujet de conversation. « Je ne veux pas te tourmenter Harry, » dit-elle d'une voix tendre. « Je veux seulement te dire de faire ce qui est le mieux pour Ron et pour toi. Tu _sais_ que tout irait mieux si tu lui parlais honnêtement en lui expliquant que tu laisseras tomber ton partenariat avec Malfoy. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr que non, parce que tu as expliqué que c'était trop compliqué, mais au bout d'un moment. Tu le sais de la même façon que tu sais que ce serait mieux si tu parlais de tes crises à quelqu'un, pour pouvoir te faire aider. Ce ne sont pas tes crises qui te rendent faibles, mais le fait de les cacher. »

Harry leva la tête. « Menteuse, » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit quand je t'en ai parlé la première fois. »

Ginny haussa les sourcils. « Je peux très bien changé d'avis en ayant davantage d'informations pas vrai ? Fais-toi aider Harry. Et répète à Ron ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, » répondit Harry, se sentait épuisé, triste, frustré et _vieux_. « Il n'a pas été satisfait. »

« Redis-le lui, » répliqua Ginny. « Formule-le différemment. Promets-lui que tu feras de ton mieux pour en sortir pendant que vous êtes encore en formation, au lieu de quand vous aurez terminé. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a perturbé. » Elle lui souriait agréablement de nouveau, replaçant calmement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Tu sais que j'ai raison Harry. Mes mots te blessent parce qu'ils sont identiques à ceux que tu utilises. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Le pire était qu'elle avait raison. Parfois il pensait qu'il devrait dire la vérité à quelqu'un à propos des crises parfois il pensait qu'il devrait avoir davantage confiance en lui et ne pas accepter tout ce que les gens tentaient de lui imposer

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si la personne à qui il avouait la vérité réagissait comme Ginny ? Si la personne à laquelle il s'opposait réagissait comme Ron ?

Son problème, c'était qu'il prenait le risque de faire confiance aux gens, et qu'ils ne lui rendaient pas de confiance en retour.

« Penses-y, » conclut Ginny d'un ton apaisant. « C'est tout ce que je demande. C'était sympa de discuter avec toi Harry. »

Harry entendit le réseau de cheminette se refermer. Il resta cependant immobile, les yeux fermés, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose.

**OoOoOoO**

L'esprit de Draco bouillonnait de confusion, de curiosité, de rage et de mépris, et ce fût sans doute pourquoi il prit l'un des plus gros risques de sa vie.

Il leva la main et frappa à la porte.

Quand Potter ouvrit la porte, semblable à un fantôme, Draco dit simplement, « J'ai tout entendu. Je peux entrer ? »


	12. Cinglante honnêteté

**Titre : **Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note :** C'est la fin des vacances pour tout le monde… Et pour moi aussi ! Je dois emménager dans mon nouvel appart, puis reprendre les cours, m'occuper de tout un tas de trucs… Bref, j'avais pris l'habitude de publier tous les trois jours, mais je ne pourrai vraiment pas tenir le rythme, alors je prévois de publier un chapitre par semaine maintenant, j'espère que ça vous ira quand même :) Bonne fin de vacances ou bonne reprise !

_**Chapitre Douze – Cinglante honnêteté **_

Harry se laissa aller à baisser la tête. S'il n'avait pas porté la main à son front, il aurait sans doute terminé avec le menton sur le torse. Il rit amèrement.

« Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour toutes ces conneries, » dit-il à haute voix.

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries de mon côtés, » répondit Malfoy d'un ton aussi doux et sincère que lorsqu'il avait déclaré avoir entendu la conversation qu'Harry avait eu avec Ginny. « Je te le promets. Je pense que nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, mais je suis prêt à y faire face, ainsi qu'à ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

« C'est irréel que ce soit _toi_ qui me dise des choses comme ça, et pas mes soi-disant meilleurs amis ou ma soi-disant ex petite-amie prévenante, » fit Harry en relevant la tête pour fixer le vide. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu des larmes, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas alors qu'il se sentait aussi proche de rire qu'il ne l'était de pleurer. « Le monde est devenu étrange. Bien sûr, j'aurai dû m'en douter quand les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'introduire dans les dortoirs des apprentis Aurors. »

Malfoy le regarda avec prudence, reculant d'un pas comme s'il pensait qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se déchaîner sur lui. Harry soupira. Il voulait frapper Malfoy. Peut-être qu'alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il pourrait dire à Ron qu'il s'était 'rebellé contre la magie compatible' et Ron l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Puis il pourrait contacter Ginny et elle lui sourirait et –

_Pourquoi veux-tu la voir sourire ?_

La rage qu'il avait ressenti en l'écoutant revint le frapper de plein fouet. Harry s'accrocha d'une main au cadre de la porte et grinça des dents. Comment Ron _osait-il_ lui envoyer Ginny au lieu de venir parler à Harry lui-même de ses problèmes et de ses doutes, et comment Ginny _osait-elle_ lui parler de cette façon ? Même si elle pensait agir pour le mieux, c'était impardonnable.

S'ils comptaient faire n'importe quoi en se pensant dans leur bon droit, alors Harry pouvait tout aussi bien en faire de même.

« Entre, » dit-il rudement en s'écartant pour laisser passer Malfoy.

Malfoy le contourna, observant la pièce comme s'il pensait que les amis d'Harry l'attendaient pour lui tendre un piège. Harry roula des yeux et claqua la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Malfoy se retourna, sa baguette à la main. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il était plus habile qu'Harry ne l'avais cru.

« Je ne te blesserai pas si tu ne me blesses pas, » prévint Harry. « Je suis sûr que tu as des questions. » Il ne tenta pas de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix alors qu'il traversait la pièce et se laissait tomber dans la même chaise qu'il avait utilisée quand il parlait à Ginny. « Pose-les. » Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de sortir son cerveau d'un tourbillon de pensées.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco haussa les sourcils. Il avait pensé être accueilli immédiatement ou rejeté, sans doute avec un visage méconnaissable à cause des coups. Soit Potter défendrait férocement son intimité, soit il saisirait l'occasion de déverser sa frustration auprès de quelqu'un qui semblait réceptif.

Mais en y réfléchissant, il réalisa que c'était compréhensible. Potter avait dit pendant sa conversation avec la Weaselette qu'il s'était expliqué mais n'avait pas été compris. Peut-être était-il tellement fatigué qu'il avait laissé Draco entrer en pensant que ce serait plus facile que de le faire partir.

_Et il n'a pas dit qu'il répondrait aux questions qu'il m'a invité à lui poser. _

Draco s'assit dans la chaise qui faisait face à Potter, prenant un instant pour s'assurer que le réseau de cheminette était fermé. La porte était toujours ouverte, alors il la verrouilla d'un sort. Une intrusion durant cette conversation enfermerait probablement de nouveau Potter dans sa coquille. Draco ne pensait pas qu'une telle chance se représenterait s'il la laissait passer.

Puis il étudia Potter. Celui-ci, comme s'il sentait son regard, retira sa main de son visage et le fixa en retour. Son visage était celui de quelqu'un qui manquait de sommeil. Ses paupières semblaient vraiment lourdes. Sa main trembla avant qu'il ne surprenne le regard de Draco et ne saisisse l'accoudoir pour se donner une contenance.

Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que Draco ne l'avait cru en écoutant la Weaselette et en pensant qu'il comprenait Potter mieux que n'importe lequel de ses amis. Mais les actes complexes étaient ceux qui valaient le plus la peine. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura, « Ce qu'elle a dit était injuste. Tu ne peux pas combattre la magie compatible et tu dois obéir aux instructeurs sur certains points si tu veux rester dans le programme. »

Potter balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « Je le sais. Ça ne fait pas de différence pour eux. Tu le saurais si tu avais vraiment _écouté_ la conversation au lieu d'espionner. »

Il se tenait déjà plus droit sur sa chaise et ses yeux fixaient Draco avec une sombre méfiance. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et il étudiait le visage de Draco comme s'il aurait pu le provoquer en duel. Draco sentait que le moment lui échappait, et que Potter allait se fermer à sa sympathie.

Draco adoucit sa voix et adopta une expression plus ouverte. La mâchoire de Potter s'ouvrit alors qu'il le fixait. Draco s'assura d'atténuer le sourire qu'il voulait lui renvoyer et commença gravement, « D'accord. Très bien. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu le _savais_ et pouvais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un qui ne te faisait pas de reproche. En plus de ça, je sais aussi que tu es fatigué d'être un héros, et c'est injuste de leur part de te demander d'en être un tout le temps. »

Potter cligna des yeux et déglutit. « Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, » protesta-t-il. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Draco se retint de rouler des yeux et tint son menton entre ses mains. « C'est évident pour quiconque sait observer, » dit-il. « Et puis, il suffit que je pense à ce que ma vie aurait été en tant qu'Elu. Accomplir quelque chose d'incroyablement difficile par moi-même ? C'est bien assez contraignant. J'aurai au moins pensé que la célébrité et les cadeaux que j'aurai reçus grâce à ça étaient mérités. » Il ignora la dénégation de Potter. Ils étaient deux personnes différentes, et il ne servait à rien de se le cacher, avant le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble dans le futur. « Mais que tout le monde me prenne toujours pour un héros après ça ? Que parce que je sois capable de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je puisse tout faire ? Que des paresseux dépendent de moi parce qu'ils ne savent pas se tenir sur leurs pieds ? » Draco secoua la tête. « La célébrité ne vaudrait plus le coup pour moi, et j'aurai envie de hurler sur tout le monde de se débrouiller sans moi. »

« Mes amis m'ont aidé à vaincre Voldemort. » Potter s'exprimait avec lenteur, mais Draco savait que c'était à cause de sa réflexion, et pas parce qu'il voulait que Draco se sente stupide. « Ils ont eux-mêmes fait de grandes choses. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient paresseux. Ron ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans la formation s'il n'était pas prêt à travailler et à demander de l'aide quand il n'y arrive pas. »

« Je le sais, » répondit doucement Draco. « Mais il est plus difficile de se réconcilier avec quelqu'un à qui on tient que de faire ses devoirs. Je pense que ce doit être particulièrement difficile pour une fille comme Granger. » Il comptait éviter de mentionner les Belettes pour le moment, parce que Potter serait plus à même de croire que tout ce qu'il disait venait de son antipathie envers eux. « Ils ne sont habitués qu'à une sorte de chose, et puisque vous êtes restés tous ensemble au lieu de vous séparer comme le font généralement les gens après Poudlard – »

« Je veux être avec mes amis. » Potter était assis comme si Draco avait mis une punaise sur sa chaise.

« Je sais. Je ne te fais pas de reproche. » Draco fixa Potter calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et acquiesce, presque boudeur, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire si Draco ne lui faisait pas de reproche. « Mais parce qu'ils sont si proches de toi, ça peut être dur pour eux de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils te font. »

Potter baissa les yeux sur le sol et resta assis en silence pendant si longtemps que Draco commença à s'inquiéter de voir revenir la Belette et sa copine. Puis Potter poussa un long soupir et dit, « Je ne sais pas quoi _faire_. »

La respiration de Draco s'apaisa. Si Potter demandait des conseils, il pouvait en profiter. « Tout dépend du résultat que tu cherches, » dit-il. « Quelques jours pour respirer ? Qu'ils ne te prennent plus jamais pour un héros ? » Il hésita, puis choisit ses mots avec attention. « Que les blessures dont tu parlais avec ton ex Weaselette et qu'elle a rouverte sans considération soient apaisées ? »

La mâchoire de Potter se contracta. Sa voix s'était faite plus basse quand il répondit. « Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de mes crises. »

« Elles ont un rapport avec la guerre pas vrai ? » Draco prit une voix à la fois distante et sympathique, ou du moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce que Potter croise les bras autour de son torse comme s'il tentait de se briser les côtes.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Le fait qu'elle t'ait trahi ne veut pas dire que ce sera le cas de tout le monde. » Draco ne voulait pas trop insister, mais il voyait ses chances déployer leurs ailes et s'envoler. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se demanda si un ton moins pressant marcherait sur Potter. Sans doute pas. Il lui fallait plus de supplications. Draco tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de Potter. « Tu peux m'en parler. J'aurai besoin de savoir au bout d'un moment, parce qu'elles peuvent interférer avec nos duels, mais elles m'intéressent au-delà de ça. »

Potter lui répondit avec dédain. « Les Malfoy n'ont pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Tu penses que je n'en ai pas pris conscience pendant la guerre ? » Draco avait haussé la voix, et il était trop tard pour reculer. Potter faisait désormais les cent pas. Draco se leva à son tour pour le confronter. Il ne laisserait pas Potter prendre l'avantage psychologique parce qu'il était assis. « Je le sais très bien. Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je veux pour moi. Je veux t'aider. »

« La dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider quand elle a pris conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. » La douleur de Potter semblait s'échapper de Potter comme des panaches de fumée.

Draco secoua la tête. « Et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, parce que tu t'accroches à ton secret comme si c'était un bébé que tu cherchais à étouffer. »

**OoOoOoO**

Harry grimaça et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'était pas _obligé_ de tout raconter à Malfoy. Il pouvait continuer à garder son secret pour lui, et Malfoy finirait par se lasser et partir.

_Et rien ne changerait. _

La moindre décision, quel qu'elle soit, était mieux que sa situation actuelle, pensa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas passer par Ron. Il ne pouvait pas convaincre les instructeurs de lui révéler davantage d'informations. Il ne pouvait pas combattre ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas suivre en classe.

S'il pouvait au moins faire confiance à Malfoy, les choses seraient un peu _différentes_, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry serait peut-être capable d'en changer davantage.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy, la main sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette. S'il révélait la vérité à Malfoy et détectait une lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux ou un demi-sourire narquois, il lui jetterait un Sortilège d'Oubliette. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être rejeter après s'être confessé, comme Ginny l'avait rejeté.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Je revis mes souvenirs de la guerre pendant ces crises. Ils deviennent si intenses que je peux plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pendant la crise à laquelle tu as assisté durant le cours de Gregory, je me souvenais du moment où je suis retourné auprès du corps de Rogue. » Malfoy pâlit à ses mots, mais Harry ne sût pas pourquoi. Il espérait que Malfoy ne serait pas sur la défensive en ce qui concernait les actes de Rogue. Harry savait qu'il avait été héroïque. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Il continua avec obstination. « Ils m'emprisonnent dans le désespoir. Je commence à me demander ce que j'aurais pu faire pour ne pas échouer, même si je sais que c'est un souvenir et que j'ai _déjà_ échoué, et que je ne peux rien y changer. »

Malfoy le regarda pensivement. Puis il hocha la tête et dit, « Je peux comprendre ça. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était préparé à devoir résister à une vague de haine et de mépris. « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu as traversé tellement de choses. Ça tombe sous le sens que ces choses se manifestent d'une certaine manière, les souvenirs de morts, les erreurs et les regrets. » Malfoy fit un pas vers lui, et il ressemblait à un loup-garou dans son empressement. « Mais ce ne sont pas des échecs personnels Potter. Tu sais que Voldemort a tué Rogue. Tu sais que tes amis sont morts au combat, en prenant part à une bataille qu'ils avaient choisi de mener. »

Harry se raidit. C'était le même genre de conseils que ceux que Ginny lui avait procurés, même si son ton à elle était plus condescendant.

« Ça ne m'aide pas de penser à ça, » répondit-il brièvement. « Ça ne calme pas la culpabilité, et ça n'empêche pas les crises. »

« Alors peut-être que la culpabilité n'est pas à l'origine des crises, » dit Malfoy. Il se rapprocha encore, le visage pensif. Harry haussa les sourcils. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Malfoy pouvait paraître pensif, il ne l'aurait pas cru. « Ce serait possible ? Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué d'autre ? Quand ont-elles tendance à se produire ? »

Harry détourna la tête, fixant Malfoy entre ses cils baissés. Pas encore de moquerie. Peut-être avait-il appris à être plus subtil depuis Poudlard, mais il était aussi possible – même si peu probable – qu'il n'ait vraiment pas l'intention de se moquer d'Harry et soit intéressé par son problème, comme il l'avait promis.

Harry prit un autre risque. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait, comme si chacun des pas qu'il faisait le menait sur une plateforme flottante qui n'existait pas une seconde auparavant, mais il devait faire avec. Et Malfoy avait été le premier à suggérer une cause magique à ses crises. S'il y avait la moindre possibilité que ce soit vrai, Harry voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les stopper. Elles interféraient avec sa vie, et parfois l'effort qu'il devait maintenir pour les garder secrètes était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Je les ai le plus souvent après les nuits où je ne fais pas de cauchemars, » dit-il. « Sans mentionner que je me réveille tendu, bizarrement tiraillé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le décrire mieux que ça, » ajouta-t-il quand Malfoy haussa les sourcils. « Je sais toujours quand elles arrivent. Voilà. »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Eh bien, ça me paraît raisonnable. Il peut toujours y avoir un rapport avec la magie, mais ce pourrait aussi être que les nuits sans cauchemar pour te débarrasser de la tristesse accumulée, les crises arrivent pour être sûres que tu revis les souvenirs. »

« Je ne pense pas que les cauchemars fonctionnent de cette façon, » objecta Harry. « Il n'y a pas – une certaine _quantité_ de poison qui doit être écoulé chaque jour, à travers les cauchemars ou les crises. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry rit. « Parce que c'est _ridicule_, voilà pourquoi. »

« Il y a tout un tas de choses ridicules à propos de la nature de la magie, » répliqua Malfoy d'une voix plus tendue, comme s'il se battait pour se contrôler. « Ou du moins contre-intuitive. Mais elles sont tout de même réelles, et elles ne vont pas disparaître parce que tu ne crois pas en elles. » Il se tut puis ajouta, « De plus, comment sais-tu ce qui peut être vrai ou pas sur tes crises ? Tu n'as pas pris le temps de les examiner plus avant pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas voulu réfléchir à ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Tu n'en as pas parlé à Granger, alors elle n'a pas pu faire de recherche pour toi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais les cauchemars et les souvenirs, ça semble psychologique, pas magique. »

« Ça _semble_, » répéta Malfoy. « Tu parles encore comme un Moldu. » Il poursuivit avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui dire combien stupide et plein de préjugés il _semblait_. « Nous sommes des sorciers Potter. Tout ce que nous sommes est en lien avec notre magie. Si tu as une série de cauchemars, c'est entièrement possible qu'ils représentent quelque trouble dans l'essence de ta magie. »

« Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, » continua obstinément Harry. Il ne voulait pas s'intéresser à ce que Malfoy disait, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser des cauchemars et des crises depuis le début, et que Ginny avait eu raison.

Malfoy eut un rictus. « Et tu sais exactement à quoi ressemble les troubles de l'essence magique, je présume ? »

Harry porta de nouveau la main à sa baguette. Malfoy remarqua le mouvement, mais au lieu de se mettre sur la défensive comme Harry l'aurait espéré, il secoua la tête. « On ne peut pas utiliser de magie l'un sur l'autre, tu te souviens ? »

_Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux probablement pas lui jeter d'Oubliette. _

Harry déglutit et s'éloigna lentement de Malfoy. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir pris encore plus de risques qu'il ne le croyait en faisant confiance à Malfoy. Ils s'embarquaient là-dedans _ensemble_, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Et pourquoi Malfoy devrait-il garder son secret sous silence comme Ginny l'avait fait ? Il trouverait probablement très amusant de le répéter à Ron et Hermione et de les regarder harceler Harry ou se comporter étrangement avec lui sans savoir comment aborder le sujet.

Malfoy se tint droit comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry. Il pinça les lèvres et redressa le menton d'une façon qui confirmait l'idée d'Harry sur l'existence d'un balai bien placé. Sa voix était grave et assurée, plus maîtrisée qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Tu dois arrêter de te cacher et commencer à _agir_. Tu n'as parlé de tes crises à personne parce que tu as peur de la réaction de gens. Je ne te blâme pas, après ce que j'ai entendu la Weaselette te dire. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester l'insulte envers Ginny, mais la voix de Malfoy l'en empêcha aussi puissamment qu'une vague. « Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme elle. Tu laisses sa réaction te contrôler beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Et pendant ce temps, les crises et les cauchemars continuent de s'en prendre à toi. »

« Tu pourrais obtenir bien davantage si tu te tourmentais moins. Si tu confrontais tes amis et les forçais à comprendre que tu ne veux plus être un héros. Si tu faisais des recherches sur tes crises pour essayer de déterminer si elles sont liées ou non à ta magie. Si tu pouvais accepter la magie compatible et travailler pour trouver comment elle peut changer ta vie. Si tu me faisais confiance jusqu'à ce que tu puisses être sûr que je vais faire quelque chose de stupide et te trahir. » Le visage de Malfoy était si sombre qu'Harry ne pouvait plus lire son expression. « Sérieusement, tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début de la formation, c'est soutenir les instructeurs dans leur idée que nous devenions partenaires, mais tu me traites toujours comme un criminel. »

Harry put réagir à la dernière remarque. « Tu m'as fait du chantage pour que je te donne des cours de défense. »

Malfoy balaya son accusation d'un geste de la main comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. « Et les choses ont changé dès que nous avons découvert la magie compatible. Quand on s'est fait attaquer. Quand les instructeurs ont commencé à nous voir comme des coéquipiers, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai essayé de m'adapter et de changer. Pas toi. Tu te raccroches toujours au passé en racontant que tu veux être libre alors que tu es celui qui contribue le plus à ton propre emprisonnement. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se dit que les mots de Malfoy ne reflétaient pas la réalité – Malfoy voulait simplement lui faire du mal, quoi d'autre sinon ? – mais cela ne marcha pas. Ses paroles le rongeaient comme de l'acide sulfurique. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre ces derniers mois que d'essayer de s'accrocher avec toujours plus de force.

Mais…

« Ginny m'a dit le même genre de choses, » chuchota-t-il. « En m'accusant et en me répétant que je devais faire quelque chose, peu importe la difficulté et peu importe que ce soit impossible pour moi de le faire seul. »

« Elle n'a pas offert son aide, » répliqua Malfoy d'une voix presque aussi fatiguée que celle d'Harry. « Moi je t'offre mon aide. Et je vais _vraiment_ t'aider. J'ai tenté de me comporter comme ton coéquipier, comme ton ami. Mais tu ne l'as pas accepté et j'en ai marre de donner sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. »

Harry entendit des bruits de pas et quand il ouvra les yeux, Malfoy était en train de quitter la chambre. Harry déglutit, ou tenta de déglutir. Un nœud de panique lui bloquait la gorge.

« Malfoy attends, » réussit-il à murmurer.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Malfoy continua son chemin. « A chaque fois que je crois tu m'as finalement accepté comme partenaire, tu reviens sur tes mots et je me rends compte que c'est à cause de Weasley. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci ce serait différent. » Il s'arrêta un instant mais ne se retourna pas et secoua la tête. Puis il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Harry frissonna. Il se sentait vidé. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il allait épuiser ses dernières forces. Sa conversation avec Ginny l'avait vidé. Sa conversation avec Malfoy l'avait vidé.

Tout le monde lui demandait des choses, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas donner. Il se demanda pourquoi ils pensaient avoir le droit de les lui demander.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait promis de l'aider en retour, s'il faisait un effort.

Harry réussit à déglutir cette fois. Il pouvait essayer et ne rien y gagner. C'est ce qui s'était passé quand il avait avoué la vérité à Ginny et vu son regard se teinter de pitié et d'impuissance à l'aider.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il essayait et que Malfoy l'y aidait, les choses _changeraient_. S'il essayait et que Malfoy n'arrivait à rien, il ne serait pas dans une position pire que celle dans laquelle il était déjà.

Et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'hésiter en craignant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. « Attends, » chuchota-t-il de nouveau.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco ferma les yeux. Il détestait combien il avait attendu ce geste.

Il était devenu beaucoup plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait avoué sa frustration et sa colère envers Potter, qui rejetait la magie compatible, la célébrité et l'amitié que Draco lui offrait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas partager ça avec ses précieux, précieux Weasley. Il avait montré son antipathie envers ces Weasley. Il avait montré son antipathie envers la façon dont Potter se comportait, se contentant de les fixer anxieusement sans rien faire.

Et maintenant il avait réussi, même si sa réussite lui avait coûté plus cher qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard anxieux de Potter. « Je ne veux pas me planter, » dit-il d'une voix dure. « Je veux pas que tu me fasses de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes comme si nous étions des coéquipiers pendant que nous nous battons, puis que tu fasses comme si rien n'avait changé une fois le combat terminé. »

Potter se redressa et Draco vit combien de force cela lui avait demandé. Où il trouva la détermination qu'il mit dans ses mots suivants, Draco ne le sut pas, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas fou de le croire.

« Je ne le ferai pas, » répondit Potter.

Et, en prenant un risque plus grand que celui qu'il avait pris ou penser prendre en tapant à la porte de Potter, puisqu'ils étaient égaux et qu'il n'avait désormais plus le contrôle, Draco attrapa la main de Potter. Potter s'y accrocha comme un noyé. Draco se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise et s'il n'allait pas être emporté.

Il oublia de se le demander quand il réalisa que le feu était revenu à la vie – une maigre étincelle qui semblait prête à s'éteindre à tout moment, mais une étincelle quand même – dans les yeux de Potter.


	13. Une nouvelle façon d'avancer

**Titre : **Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer :**__Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Treize – Une nouvelle façon d'avancer**_

« Alors, » commença Ron avec une fausse désinvolture, les yeux collés au diagramme indiquant comment guérir correctement les effets d'un Maléfice Cuisant – enfin, s'il avait pris ses notes correctement pendant le cours de Portillo Lopez, pensa Harry avec une pointe de malveillance. « Tu as parlé à quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? »

Harry pencha la tête pour fixer distraitement les exercices qu'Hestia leur avait donnés en Conduite d'Auror. Pour chaque situation spécifique dans le tableau, ils devaient donner à la fois la réponse la plus logique pour eux et la réponse du Code de Conduite. Harry contournait légèrement son honnêteté naturelle, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'Hestia succombe à une crise cardiaque en lisant ce qu'il ferait _vraiment_. Une version édulcorée marcherait tout aussi bien. « Bien sûr, » répondit-il. « A toi. A Hermione. A Darrien West. Il s'y connait plus que ce que je pensais en Combat, et il a réussi à me montrer une prise que je n'ai jamais maîtrisée avec la démonstration de Gregory. Je pense que je la surprendrai la prochaine fois qu'elle me mettra contre Malfoy. «

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron se tendre, probablement à la mention de Malfoy. Harry dissimula un sourire dur en commençant à rédiger sa réponse à la question _Que feriez-vous en voyant votre partenaire gravement blessé à terre alors que le Mage Noir que vous combattiez s'enfuit ? _

Ron ne lui avait pas facilité les choses. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en ferait pas de même en retour.

« Personne d'autre ? » Ron se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Ses notes sur le cours de Portillo Lopez tombèrent, et il se pencha pour les ramasser un marmonnant un juron.

« Ben non. » Harry le fixa d'un air perplexe qu'il avait passé plusieurs minutes à pratiquer devant le miroir après le départ de Malfoy. Ron lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Harry renifla et reporta son attention sur la liste, « Tu attendais un appel de cheminette ? Hermione a passé la journée avec toi alors j'aurais pensé qu'elle te donnerait un message si elle voulait le faire. »

« Arrête ça Harry, » coupa Ron. « Je sais que Ginny était supposée te contacter et je pense que tu essayes juste d'éviter d'en parler. »

La colère qui envahit Harry était aussi cinglante que la douleur provoquée par une blessure sanglante. Il écrasa sa feuille sur la table et Ron sursauta, laissant tomber ses notes une nouvelle fois. Harry aurait pu trouver ça marrant mais pour le moment, l'expression de Ron, celle de Ginny, et les paroles de Malfoy étaient tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu m'as envoyé ta sœur, » dit simplement Harry. « Tu sais qu'on ne se parle plus depuis notre rupture. Tu devrais être suffisamment adulte pour régler tes problèmes tout seul. Surtout, » ajouta-t-il avec une lenteur méprisante alors que le visage de Ron prenait la couleur d'une tomate mûre, « un problème qui vient de ta stupide petite _jalousie_ envers Malfoy. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce salopard ! » s'écria Ron en sautant sur ses pieds. « Ou du moins, » continua-t-il quand Harry se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire, « je n'aurais pas à l'être si tu ne le traitais pas comme un _ami_. »

« Il a été inconscient pendant pratiquement deux jours parce que j'ai forcé sur la magie compatible, » répondit Harry. « Je l'ai drainé sans sa permission. Il ne s'est pas mis en colère pour ça, et c'était une bien meilleure raison pour se mettre en colère qu'une décision des instructeurs à laquelle on ne peut rien changer. Je t'ai dit qu'on s'arrangerait dans quelques temps, si Malfoy et moi n'arrivons pas à être partenaires, mais tu piques une crise parce qu'on ne peut pas le faire _immédiatement_. Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça désormais Ron. Je pensais que tu étais adulte. »

Ron se pencha vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Hermione et moi devenions partenaires ? Tu es en train de me dire que ça ne te ferait rien ? »

Harry imagina tout le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble et grimaça. C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester fâché après ses amis la plupart du temps. Il comprenait leur point de vue –

Et il y avait toujours en lui le petit garçon effrayé à qui Dudley empêchait d'avoir des amis à l'école, admit-il sombrement. Ce petit garçon qui pensait que s'il irritait trop ses amis, ils partiraient et l'abandonneraient.

Mais s'il voulait que Ron agisse comme un adulte, il devait chasser le petit garçon et se comporter comme tel lui aussi. Harry se força à se tenir droit et reprit doucement. « Je serais embêté aussi, mais j'essaierais de comprendre. Que vous devez avoir quelque chose de spécial qui vous aiderait à mieux travailler ensemble. Ce serait _obligé_, pour qu'ils vous associent si tôt. Et j'attendrais de toi que tu me dises que j'agis comme un idiot en me comportant comme si c'était de ta faute. »

Ron s'agrippa si fort à la chaise que le bois craqua. « Ce qu'il y a entre toi et Malfoy n'est pas _spécial_, » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai qu'on trouve la magie compatible à tous les coins de rue, hein ? » fit Harry. « Et c'est pour ça qu'aucun autre étudiant ne l'a ?»

« Je n'aime pas que tu utilises le mot spécial, » dit Ron du ton buté qui signifiait qu'il allait simplement ignorer tout ce qui se dirait jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause.

« Dommage, parce que c'est celui que j'ai utilisé, » répondit Harry. « Et je vais continuer à avoir Malfoy pour partenaire, et je veux que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un abruti. Tu as vu comment on combattait pendant les cours de Dearborn. Tu ne peux pas me dire que ce n'est pas spécial. »

« C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais que Ginny s'en occupe ! » hurla Ron en attrapant ses notes et en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Parce que je savais qu'elle saurait trouver les mots, contrairement à moi ! » Il sortit et se retourna pour pointer Harry du doigt. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas les bons mots que j'ai tort ! »

Il claqua la porte. Harry entendit quelques protestations étouffés des autres étudiants dans les chambres voisines, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'aller les rassurer. Il resta assis et secoua la tête en pensant combien Malfoy avait raison.

Ron agissait comme un idiot. Il pouvait à peine admettre qu'il était jaloux. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal en envoyant Ginny à Harry, et trouvait offensant qu'Harry soit offensé. Il allait probablement se précipiter auprès d'Hermione pour lui raconter sa version de l'histoire, et Harry et Hermione seraient en froid. Ou au mieux, Hermione allait être prise entre deux feux comme lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard.

Harry attendit l'arrivée des regrets. Il n'avait pas prévu d'entamer le mois de Décembre en se disputant avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Mais à la place des regrets, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres et il retourna à ses exercices de Conduite d'Auror sans poids sur la conscience.

**OoOoOoO**

« Malfoy. Potter. »

Gregory attendait d'eux qu'ils s'affrontent, évidemment. Draco devait admettre qu'il s'avança avec prudence. Potter lui avait fait une promesse, une promesse en laquelle Draco _voulait_ croire, mais jusqu'à maintenant, Potter donnant sa parole à un Malfoy n'avait rien donné. Il avait pu changer d'avis durant le weekend et décider que lundi devait commencer avec la bonne résolution d'ignorer Draco.

Ce fut ce que Draco pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à Potter, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration.

Et puis il aperçut le visage de Potter et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Potter lui _souriait_. Et son sourire était plutôt amical. Et un peu désespéré, pensa Draco en étudiant davantage son expression, mais même ce genre d'amitié était plus que ce qu'il était habitué à recevoir de la part de Potter.

« Je me suis entraîné, » chuchota Potter. « Prépare-toi. »

Gregory leur ordonna de commencer avant que Draco ne puisse répondre. De toute façon, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lançait son pied vers l'estomac de Potter, il ne lui servirait à rien de gâcher son souffle en raillerie.

Potter évita son coup de pied et bondit en avant, la main tendue. Draco réagit au mouvement avant de réfléchir. Potter se concentrait bien trop sur le côté gauche de Draco pour ne pas le viser.

C'était du moins ce que Draco pensait jusqu'à ce que Potter ne recule adroitement et qu'il prenne conscience de la feinte. Potter avait appris à maîtriser son visage ces derniers-jours.

_Ou peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis et décidé de s'impliquer davantage_, pensa Draco faiblement alors que Potter pivotait sur son talon et le frappait derrière le genou, l'envoyant proprement au tapis.

Le silence dura suffisamment longtemps pour que Draco s'inquiète de l'état de son audition après le coup de Potter. Puis il redressa la tête et réalisa que Gregory fixait Potter, et que le reste de la classe retenait sa respiration, ne voulant pas irriter Gregory avec des applaudissements.

_Bande d'idiots_, pensa Draco alors qu'il se secouait pour se remettre sur ses pieds, testant son genou avec précaution. Il pourrait supporter son poids jusqu'à la fin du cours, mais il aurait besoin de le soigner dès qu'ils quitteraient la salle de Gregory et y seraient autorisés. _Ils devraient encourager les efforts, peu importe que l'instructeur déteste l'élève qui les fait. Où sont leur bravoure et leur fierté ?_

« Monsieur Potter s'est exercé, » dit finalement Gregory. Sa voix était aussi désagréable que celle d'un corbeau, et elle ne parvint pas à sourire comme elle le faisait lorsque d'autres étudiants remportaient leurs combats – ou battaient Potter. Elle se détourna en hochant la tête à contrecœur et reporta son attention sur les autres élèves. « Cadwallader, Snowpoint, venez ici. »

Draco dut dissimuler un sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait pour boitiller jusqu'à sa place. La partialité dont Gregory faisait montre envers Potter l'avait prise par surprise cette fois-ci. Elle avait décidé, comme Rogue avant elle, que Potter ne serait jamais bon dans sa matière, mais elle n'aurait pas dû être si confiante. Potter était naturellement doué dans les activités physiques, comme le Quidditch. C'était simplement sa méfiance envers Gregory qui l'avait empêché de se débrouiller en Combat jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Draco se retourna pour réduire l'importun à une loque bégayante d'un simple regard.

C'était Potter, qui croisa son regard et renifla, roulant des yeux. « Tu devras faire mieux que ça pour me faire fuir, après ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour, » chuchota-t-il avant d'aider Draco à regagner à sa place. Draco devait admettre, même si ce n'était qu'à lui-même, qu'il était plus facile de marcher avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Potter avait heurté son genou plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru avant qu'il ne commence à pulser de douleur dans toute sa jambe.

Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer quand Potter lâcherait son bras. S'assoirait-il près de Draco, proclamant ainsi son changement d'allégeance à tous ceux qui prendraient la peine de regarder, ou s'assoirait-il encore à côté de ses amis pour essayer de les réconcilier avec son amitié grandissante pour Draco ? Draco pouvait trouver de bonnes raisons dans les deux cas.

Potter ne fit aucun des deux. A la place, il s'assit à côté de Catherine Arrowshot, une fille brune très nerveuse qu'il fréquentait ses derniers jours. Arrowshot le regarda timidement. Potter fit une blague quelconque, à voir la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, et Arrowshot rit.

Ce fut seulement en échangeant un regard glacé avec Weasley que Draco se rendit compte que la place choisie par Potter était à égale distance de ses amis et de Draco.

Draco eut du mal à se retenir de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à Potter durant le reste du cours. Un Potter qui avait prouvé qu'il était capable de duperie _et_ de diplomatie était étonnamment séduisant.

**OoOoOoO**

« J'ai reçu des réponses très intéressantes, » annonça Hestia en feuilletant les parchemins contenant les réponses au questionnaire qu'elle leur avait donné. « Vraiment très intéressantes. Je pense que nous devrions discuter de certaines d'entre elles. » Elle releva la tête et pendant un instant Harry crut surprendre une lueur malicieuse dans son regard, qui se dissipa si vite qu'il ne put en être sûr. De plus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait semblé malicieuse, elle leur avait assigné cet exercice, qui s'était révélé très compliqué.

Des grognements s'élevèrent. Hestia rit. « Oh, je ne vais pas me contenter de vous faire _discuter_ les uns avec les autres. Je vais vous mettre par pair et vous demander d'agir comme durant l'une des situations de la liste. » Elle sourit avec gentillesse. « Et pace que vous ne pourrez pas toujours anticiper ce qui se passera sur le terrain, je vais donner une consigne à l'un d'entre vous, et la dissimuler à l'autre. L'autre partenaire devra simplement réagir. »

Un murmure d'excitation remplaça le ressentiment qui agitait la classe. Hestia hocha la tête. « Il y a également un raison derrière le choix de votre partenaire, même si cela peut vous sembler aléatoire. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Catherine en se demandant si elle allait les mettre ensemble, mais son nom fut le premier qu'Hestia appela. « Potter et Granger s'il vous plaît. »

Harry hésita avant de se lever. Il était sûr qu'Hestia l'aurait mis avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou avec Malfoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Malfoy, qui le regardait justement en plissant les yeux.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard d'Harry et leva les mains avec impuissance, comme pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus le choix d'Hestia. Puis il désigna du menton quelque chose derrière Harry, et Harry se retourna avec précipitation pour faire face à Hermione. Elle paraissait déjà triste et énervée, comme elle l'avait été toute la matinée. Ron lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire en premier évidemment. Harry espéra, alors qu'il se plaçait lentement en face d'elle, qu'il n'aurait pas à la blesser ou à faire quelque chose d'autre qui aggraverait la situation.

Hestia tendit un morceau de parchemin à Hermione. Harry percevait les lettres à travers le parchemin, mais ne pouvait pas les déchiffrer. Hermione le parcourut rapidement et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Harry, » commença-t-elle doucement.

_Est-ce que ça fait partie de la discussion qu'elle veut avoir avec moi ?_ Harry resta tout de même sur ses gardes, parce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'Hermione ignorerait les règles en public, ou tenterait de saboter sa propre performance en classe. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant calmement sa baguette.

« J'aimerais savoir comment te faire réagir. » Hermione le fixait avec de grands yeux qui lui serrèrent le cœur. « Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de nous et je ne sais pas comment t'en empêcher. »

Harry se raidit avant d'apercevoir Hestia du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait satisfaite et non contrariée, alors Hermione ne devait pas être en train de violer les règles que lui imposait la situation qu'elle devait interpréter. Elle se contentait probablement de l'adapter, et profitait de l'occasion pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait sans révéler à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

_C'est déjà quelque chose. Ron et elle veulent garder cette histoire privée. _

Et, comme un flash, le souvenir d'une situation qu'il avait vu sur la liste lui revint. C'était celle d'un Auror tentant d'amadouer son partenaire lorsque celui-ci était sous l'influence de l'Imperium ou d'un autre artefact influant sur l'esprit dont les Mages Noirs étaient parfois friands. Hermione pouvait jouer n'importe quel rôle, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir raison.

Il resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette en fixant Hermione, s'accordant une seconde pour penser qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où son esprit avait fonctionné si rapidement et si clairement. Il ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause, mais il voulait s'accrocher à cette lucidité.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? » demanda Hermione. Sa voix se fit plus frustrée. Elle fit un pas en avant, si rapide et fluide qu'Harry le remarqua à peine. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous mets à l'écart ? »

_Je crois que c'est elle qui est sous l'emprise du sort_, décida Harry. _Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ma réaction serait la même, parce que je peux soit être en train de la sauver et dois ignorer ce qu'elle dit, soit être sous l'emprise du sort et ne pas lui prêter attention non plus._

Il lança rapidement un Maléfice du Saucisson et Hermione vacilla avant de commencer à tomber. Harry réagit en jetant un sort adoucissant sur le sol, et même si Hermione s'effondra comme une statue, elle ne se blessa pas.

« Très bien M. Potter, » déclara Hestia avec satisfaction. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à réagir de cette façon ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'elle était sous Imperium, ou convaincu que je l'étais, » répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. Son visage était figé dans une expression de désarroi blessé. Il retint de justesse un soupir, parce qu'il sentait venir une futur dispute, mais qu'un soupir reviendrait tout aussi bien à avouer qu'il laissait tomber. « Elle n'était pas ouvertement hostile alors je ne voulais pas la combattre. Et puis, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est sous Imperium. »

Hestia acquiesça. « Pourquoi avoir pensé que c'était l'option la plus plausible ? »

« Son manque de précision, » répondit Harry. « Elle aurait pu m'attaquer immédiatement si elle pensait que je ne l'écoutais pas, et elle ne tentait pas de me dire quelque chose des spécifique, ou de me dire que ceux qui l'avaient ensorcelée étaient de notre côté. Qui que ce soit qui l'ait ensorcelée savait probablement que je ne me laisserais pas avoir de cette façon. »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Un bon exemple de logique, » approuva Hestia. « Relâchez-là maintenant M. Potter. »

Harry annula le Maléfice du Saucisson et se détourna au lieu de regarder Hermione se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas voir le sentiment de trahison qu'il était sûr de trouver dans ses yeux. Il y aurait une nouvelle dispute – Harry commençait à penser qu'il y aurait toujours une nouvelle dispute – mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

A la place, il se trouva en train de chercher Malfoy des yeux.

Malfoy semblait abasourdi. Harry scruta attentivement son expression pour tenter d'y déceler la moindre lueur de plaisir, déployant toutes les compétences que Pushkin leur avait enseignées en Observation, mais ne trouva rien. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, légèrement en colère contre lui-même, et se rassit sur sa chaise.

_Peut-être que Malfoy essaie de se comporter comme un adulte lui aussi._

**OoOoOoO**

Potter devenait plus intéressant de minute en minute, et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Draco ne roula pas des yeux lorsque, une fois de plus, Ketchum les désigna comme partenaires en Stratégies de Bataille.

Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble de la même façon qu'avec Dearborn. Ils devaient agir en équipe, non pour combattre des ennemies – ou du moins pas seulement – mais en escaladant des plateformes, évitant les obstacles qui leur tombaient dessus, contrant les sorts que leur jetaient les deuxième et les troisième année de Ketchum, et en se protégeant l'un l'autre des pièges. Potter et lui avaient tendance à s'enfuir dans des directions opposées quand les instructeurs tentaient ce genre de chose. Bien sûr, ils ne se seraient pas bien débrouillés sans la magie compatible.

Draco se demandait pourtant ce qui allait changer, maintenant que Potter était si intéressant.

« Votre attention. » Ketchum n'avait pas besoin de taper vigoureusement dans ses mains pour que ses élèves lui prêtent attention – ils le faisaient déjà – mais il le fit quand même. Draco avait remarqué que le Sang-de-Bourbe adorait la théâtralité. « Cette fois-ci, je veux que vous atteigniez cette plateforme là-bas. » Il désigna une mince plateforme flottante dans le coin supérieur gauche de la salle, où s'entassaient déjà cinq de ses étudiants. Aucune marche n'y menait. « Votre partenaire et vous devez l'atteindre au même moment, ou ça ne compte pas. Pendant ce temps… » Il agita sa baguette et des rochers apparurent le long du mur, suspendus dans les airs comme par des fils invisibles. Des torches volantes dansaient atour d'eux, changeant de direction à intervalles irréguliers, et des cordes s'enroulaient paresseusement autour _d'elles_. Des pointes surgirent du mur. « Ces obstacles tenteront de vous arrêter, » continua Ketchum avec désinvolture. « Et mes étudiants vous lanceront des sorts bien sûr. »

Il se tourna vers Draco et Potter. « Malfoy, tu es le leader cette fois. »

Draco eut le souffle coupé. Ketchum désignait habituellement Potter pour prendre les décisions, ou leur donnait à tous les deux les mêmes directives. Mais maintenant, Potter devait faire ce qu'il disait.

L'instant suivant, Draco se trouva plus intéressé par la réaction de Potter que par le fait qu'il prenne les commandes. Il reporta son attention sur lui.

Durant une seconde, Potter sembla se débattre avec un violent accès de jalousie. Puis il sourit et gratifia Draco d'un hochement de tête. « Je te suis, capitaine. »

Ketchum s'écarta. Draco enchanta les dalles sur lesquelles Potter et lui se trouvaient d'un sort murmuré que Potter, à son grand plaisir, écouta attentivement. Les dalles s'élevèrent sous leurs pieds, s'aplatissant et se distendant pour former une imitation passable – mais seulement une imitation, ce qui était encore légal – de tapis volant. C'était un sort que Draco avait étudié la nuit précédente, et il tremblait presque de joie qu'il ait fonctionné. Les dalles les transportèrent en direction de la plateforme.

Potter pressa son épaule et sa jambe contre celles de Draco, se protégeant et le protégeant en retour, et attendit les ordres. Draco, sa confiance le rendant aussi léger qu'une plume, dit, « Fais venir l'une des torches Potter s'il te plaît. »

Il eut droit à un regard en coin pour le _s'il te plaît_, mais Draco voulait montrer que lui aussi pouvait faire de petits sacrifices.

Potter hocha la tête et quelque secondes plus tard, une torche volait vers sa main –

En emportant un rocher avec elle.

« Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais ! » aboya Draco quand il vit la baguette levée de Potter. Il l'écarta et jeta un Maléfice Explosif qui réduisit en morceaux le rocher. Potter tendit la main pour se saisir de la torche et jeta un regard impressionné à Draco par-dessus son épaule.

La bouche de Draco s'assécha.

Il devrait y penser plus tard, décida-t-il. Ils s'étaient approchés trop près du mur, et l'une des pointes avait éraflé leur 'tapis'. Draco réajusta la trajectoire d'un mot et ils plongèrent en évitant deux cordes, avant de se stabiliser et de continuer en ligne droite jusqu'à la plateforme.

Se transformant en cibles idéales pour les sorts des étudiants, évidemment.

« Potter, en défense ! » cria Draco, parce qu'il savait que Potter était le plus doué dans ce domaine. Potter acquiesça et érigea un bouclier autour d'eux qui dévia les premiers maléfices. Draco s'agenouilla près de lui et plaça sa baguette le long de la cuisse de Potter, à travers un minuscule trou dans le bouclier, attendant le contrecoup de la magie compatible, qui l'obligerait à jeter un sort.

Il le prit de plein fouet, mais cette fois-ci, une nouvelle sensation l'accompagnait. Il avait l'impression que Potter était une seconde peau, une seconde sensibilité. Il pouvait sentir le tapis de pierre sous une seconde paire de pieds, une autre paire de poumons s'emplir d'air, des lunettes sur son nez.

Il ne se laissa pas distraire. A la place, il murmura, « _Creo fluctus_ ! »

Le sort surgit de sa baguette, pas plus puissant que d'habitude, mais plus rapide, plus précis, plus fluide. La vague d'air et d'eau qu'il avait créée éteignit la torche et débarrassa d'un coup la plateforme de tous les étudiants qui s'y trouvaient, avant de revenir vers Potter et Draco et de les emporter à leur tour.

Draco sentit son cri de triomphe se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient, chutaient en direction du sol, jusqu'à finalement atterrir sur la plateforme, au même moment, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour éviter de vaciller.

Il régnait en dessous d'eux un silence assourdissant, bientôt rompu par des applaudissements étouffés par la distance. Potter se redressa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose avant que Ketchum ne les appelle.

« Merci. Je n'aurais pu faire ça avec personne d'autre. Je le sais maintenant. »

Draco tourna la tête pour le regarder. Le sourire de Potter était chaleureux, mais un peu de travers. Il faisait un effort.

Draco n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il se contenta de serrer sa main, fort.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre de mot sur ses pensées. Mais sa détermination à garder Potter à ses côtés se faisait de plus en plus puissante.


	14. Un aprèsmidi de disputes

**Titre : **Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

_**Chapitre Quatorze – Un après-midi de disputes**_

Harry s'arrêta devant sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Oui, il pouvait distinctement entendre Ron et Hermione se disputer à l'intérieur, ou du moins se mettre d'accord bruyamment. Il soupira et souhaita ne pas avoir à leur faire face en même temps.

D'un autre côté, il était sûr qu'Hermione était fâchée parce qu'elle ne connaissait de l'histoire que la version de Ron. S'il la confrontait seule, elle reviendrait vers Ron, qui nierait tout ce qu'Harry dirait. C'était probablement mieux s'ils s'expliquaient tous ensemble et qu'Hermione pouvait comparer leurs versions.

Harry s'apprêta à frapper à la porte.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière. Harry se retourna, le corps tendu et cherchant déjà sa baguette de son autre main. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité quand on se faufilait derrière lui et qu'on l'attrapait.

Il tenta de se détendre quand il réalisa que c'était Malfoy, mais sa tension devait être évacuée d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors il s'autorisa un long soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, les bras croisés. Il voulait choisir le moment où il confronterait Ron et Hermione, et ne pas y être forcé.

_C'est Malfoy qui m'a tant appris sur l'importance des choix_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il observait les joues de Malfoy se colorer doucement. _Etrange, quand on y pense._

« Tu vas parler à tes amis ? » fit Malfoy.

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte. Les voix de Ron et Hermione s'étaient élevées, et c'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas entendu Malfoy. Harry tenta de lui montrer l'exemple en se mettant à chuchoter. « J'allais le faire avant que tu ne m'interrompes. »

Malfoy plissa les yeux. « Je suis arrivé juste à temps tu veux dire. Je devrais être présent quand tu vas leur parler. »

Harry _savait_ que sa mâchoire pendait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'expression dédaigneuse de Malfoy pour s'en rendre compte. Il toussota et dit, « Non, au contraire ! Ils seront bien plus hostiles devant toi qu'ils ne le seraient normalement. »

« Ils seraient plus confiants, » répliqua Malfoy comme si ça coulait de source. « Et Granger verra combien la Belette est irrationnel en ce qui me concerne. C'est ce que tu espères faire pas vrai ? Convaincre Granger de se ranger à tes côtés et l'utiliser pour calmer l'obstination de la Belette. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Tu évites la question. » La voix de Malfoy était lasse, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu nouveau. « Nous devons être ensemble. »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Tu as une place dans ma vie. Je le comprends maintenant. Je ne le nierai plus. Mais ce n'est pas une place dans tous les domaines. » Il se pencha, espérant que le mouvement et l'expression sérieuse de son visage intimiderait Malfoy.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu espérer intimider un orage, lui indiqua le regard méprisant de Malfoy. « Ma place est à tes côtés lorsqu'il s'agit d'une dispute dont je suis la cause. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement toi, » répliqua Harry. « Tu m'as aidé à en prendre conscience. Ron et Ginny espèrent avoir un rôle dans ma vie beaucoup trop – dominant ou je ne sais quoi, pour une raison ou pour une autre. » Malfoy eut un rictus et Harry rougit. Il savait qu'il ne maniait pas très bien les mots Malfoy devait-il vraiment insister là-dessus ? « C'est ce dont j'ai besoin de leur parler. C'est le sujet le plus important. »

Malfoy serra les poings et parût aussitôt le regretter. Pourtant, sa voix était toujours aussi tranchante quand il reprit. « Plus important que moi. _Je vois_. »

« Et merde. » Harry se demanda brièvement si s'arracher une poignée de cheveux le soulagerait d'un peu de sa frustration, puis il pensa à la façon dont Malfoy se moquerait de lui s'ils les emmêlaient davantage encore, alors il se retint. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Malfoy. J'essaye de concilier notre amitié et celle que j'ai avec Ron et Hermione d'accord ? Pour eux, les choses stupides et immatures qu'ils font sont le sujet plus important. Pour toi, c'est différent. »

Malfoy le fixa comme un chat furieux à qui on aurait servi son plat favori. Puis il dit, « Quels sont les sujets importants dont tu voudrais discuter avec moi ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisé. Puis il haussa les épaules et dit, « Comment gérer notre magie compatible pour qu'elle ne draine pas l'un de nous. Ce que tu penses que les Mangemorts, si c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, cherchaient à faire. Comment continuer notre enquête sur la Magie Noire tout en étant suffisamment discret pour que les instructeurs ne se rendent compte de rien. »

Malfoy baissa légèrement la tête et lui fit un sourire complice. « Tu as l'intention de me laisser venir avec toi pendant que tu enquêtes alors ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu as été attaqué toi aussi. Et je pense que la magie rouge et noire te visait toi plutôt que moi. Comment le lanceur aurait-il pu savoir que j'ouvrirai la porte à ce moment-là ? » Harry secoua la tête, de plus en plus confiant face au regard de plus en plus appréciatif de Malfoy. « Tu as le droit de participer. Tu as le droit de participer à tout un tas de trucs que je fais, » ajouta Harry, que le silence plein d'espoir de Malfoy conduisait à la confidence. « Mais pas à tout. »

Malfoy fixa la porte derrière Harry et hésita. Puis il hocha brièvement la tête et dit, « Si cela s'avère être une discussion à laquelle j'aurais dû participer, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable Potter. » Il tourna les talons.

Harry, dans un élan de gratitude et parce qu'il voulait vraiment rassurer Malfoy, posa sa main sur son épaule. Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui. Harry se demanda s'il avait conscience, ou s'il comprenait la vulnérabilité qu'il vit dans son regard.

« Ils ne réussiront pas à me convaincre de te laisser tomber, » dit Harry. « Je te le promets. »

« C'est ce que tu penses maintenant, » marmonna Malfoy.

« C'est grâce à toi que je peux en être sûr, » répondit Harry. « C'est toi qui m'a donné la force de te choisir. » Il tenta de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans le sourire qu'il lui offrit. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi, parce que Malfoy le regarda comme si Harry venait de le frapper ou de lui vomir dessus.

Malfoy se détourna une seconde plus tard et s'éloigna comme si atteindre l'angle du couloir le plus rapidement possible était son but dans la vie. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait un jour à comprendre Malfoy, mais il avait au moins réussit à le convaincre de partir.

De cette façon, il pouvait faire face à Ron et Hermione tout seul.

Harry _savait _que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Alors qu'il se décidait à ouvrir la porte, il sentit une bouffée de détermination s'emparer de lui.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de souhaiter que Malfoy soit avec lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco se dirigea droit vers sa chambre. Il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour être calme et posé devant toute personne qu'il pourrait croiser maintenant, et il y avait toujours trop peu de gens qu'il acceptait de voir quand il n'était _pas_ calme et posé.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la laissa se refermer derrière lui avec un claquement sec. Un concert de voix dans son esprit lui rappela ce que penseraient ses ancêtres Malfoy d'un tel étalage de théâtralité.

Pour une fois, Draco envoya les ancêtres Malfoy se faire foutre, et le concert de voix s'éteint, surpris. Draco se laissa tomber dans une chaise et ferma les yeux, se couvrant le visage des mains dans le vain espoir que cela calmerait son cœur affolé.

Tout ça à cause du sourire de Potter.

Son putain de _sourire_.

Ce n'était pas que Draco était incapable de se contrôler quand il se trouvait près de quelqu'un qui l'attirait. Il avait dépassé ces bêtises depuis longtemps, lors de ses premiers coups de cœur de treize et quatorze ans. Mais il avait anticipé ces coups de cœur. Son père lui avait expliqué que les Malfoy étaient semblables aux autres dans quelques domaines, et se trouver à la merci de l'envie de perpétuer l'espèce était l'une d'elles.

Par ailleurs, il était entré dans la formation d'Auror préparé à l'idée que les gens allaient le détester. Il espérait trouver des mentors, tel que Dearborn, et des gens qui qui pourraient reconnaître son talent, l'admirer et le promouvoir, peu importe qui le fassent à contrecœur. Draco aurait aimé de l'approbation, mais il ne la désirait pas avec la même ardeur qu'il désirait voir le nom des Malfoy restauré. Dearborn avait été une conquête assez énorme pour quelques mois.

Il n'avait pas prévu la magie compatible, mais il avait prévu la réaction de Potter. Il avait présumé que les choses se tasseraient au bout de quelques mois pour finir par arriver à une tolérance boudeuse. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles son intense discussion avec Potter l'avait tellement secoué. Elle ne correspondait à aucune des possibilités qu'il avait envisagées au moment où il avait senti la magie compatible qui les liait.

Au lieu de ça, Potter avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait réussi à écarter Draco avec des mots pour lesquels il ne lui en voulait pas, des mots qui lui avait donnés l'impression de faire partie d'une communauté plus large que celle de la famille Malfoy, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Draco se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour fixer le plafond. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure, tentant de comprendre ce que sa vie pourrait être maintenant que Potter – Potter et sa magie compatible, Potter qui avait suffisamment de célébrité et de pouvoir pour accomplir tout ce qu'il voulait, Potter qui était courageux et magnifique – était à ses côtés.

Draco avait tout pensé, tout prévu, tout anticipé.

Tout sauf l'amitié.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry referma la porte derrière lui dans le silence complet. Ron et Hermione s'étaient tous les deux figés en le voyant entrer, et écarquillaient désormais les yeux en espérant que cela le ferait partir.

Harry croisa les bras et s'adossa à la porte. Il attendrait qu'ils fassent le premier pas, comme il ne trouvait pas de moyen convenable d'aborder le sujet.

Hermione fût la première à réagir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et s'approcha. Sa voix trembla brièvement, mais elle se reprit alors qu'elle continuait. « Ron m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés à propos de Malfoy Harry, et qu'il était en train de devenir ton meilleur ami à notre place. J'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention en classe aujourd'hui, mais tu m'as jeté un sort qui ressemblait à rejet. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? »

Harry dût retenir un soupir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit, évidement, mais il savait aussi que c'était ce que Ron avait compris. Et le point de vue d'Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé en Conduite d'Auror était un étrange mélange entre la réalité et le fait qu'Harry avait joué un rôle qu'il pensait approprié à l'exercice.

Il en arrivait à ce moment des disputes avec ses meilleurs amis où il voulait tourner les talons. Il avait renoncé à passer outre l'obstination de Ron et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'implacable rationalité d'Hermione.

Puis il se souvint de la façon dont Ron lui avait envoyé Ginny. Ron pouvait y trouver tout un tas de justifications. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que c'était arrivé. Alors Harry allait en informer Hermione, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas être au courant.

« J'ai dit à Ron que je n'appréciais pas ses interférences dans ma vie, » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me parler de Malfoy s'il le veut ? Pourquoi sa sœur doit-elle le faire pour _lui_ ? »

Hermione ferma brutalement la bouche et cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que Ginny vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Rien du tout, » répondit Harry en prenant place dans l'une des chaises. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux, et n'allait pas quitter la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre, comme il aurait pu le faire s'il s'était toujours tenu près de la porte. « Normalement. Mais Ron me l'a envoyée, et elle m'a donné une leçon sur la façon dont je devrai m'affirmer et résister aux instructeurs, peu importe combien ce serait suicidaire, et peu importe combien je suis épuisé de me battre. Parce que je peux _accomplir l'impossible_, selon elle. »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, ouvrant la bouche comme pour mieux assimiler les nouvelles informations. Ron croisa les bras et concentra toute son énergie dans le regard mauvais qu'il envoya à Harry. Harry attendit qu'il se défende, mais il ne dit rien, alors Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

« J'ai rompu avec Ginny pour une raison. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons bénéfiques l'un à l'autre. » Il avait envisagé l'idée de parler de ses crises à Ron et Hermione avant de la rejeter de nouveau. Il devrait le faire, il le savait, et peut-être qu'un jour il y arriverait, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ce que Ginny lui avait ordonné.

_Ni de trahir Malfoy._

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit rouler son épaule. Malfoy ne devrait pas être la seule personne à connaître ses secrets, et Harry ne comprenait pas son propre désir de faire les choses de cette façon Mais il mit de côté sa gêne pour le moment pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Qu'elle débarque comme ça pour me dire que j'étais trop faible et trop fort à la fois – qu'elle pense que je veuille toujours être un héros – qu'elle m'accuse de rechercher le pouvoir – » Harry commençait à élever la voix, mais il s'en moquait. Sa conversation avec Malfoy lui avait au moins appris une chose. N'avait-il pas le _droit_ d'être en colère contre Ginny ? Ne pouvait-il pas contester ce qu'elle affirmait s'il le voulait ?

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds pour faire face à Ron. Ron était plus grand que lui, mais Harry ne l'autoriserait plus à le regarder de haut.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » fit Harry. « Et bien pire. Ce sont les seules parties de son discours que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir répéter sans me sentir enragé. » Il vit Ron baisser la tête et eut un rire amer. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? Tu as peur de faire face aux conséquences de ce que tu as fait en parlant à ta petite sœur de notre dispute ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas te blesser, » dit Ron. « Elle voulait aider. »

« Mais elle n'en avait pas le _droit_, » répliqua Harry. « Comment tu te sentirais si je demandais à Seamus ou Neville de te parler parce que je ne supporterai plus ta jalousie envers Malfoy ? »

Ron le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé. « Mais ce sont juste des amis, » dit-il. « Tu ne sors pas avec eux. »

« Et Ginny est juste une amie maintenant, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai plus rien à foutre de ce qu'elle a pu être pour moi. » Il vit Hermione mettre une main devant sa bouche et les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent, mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de faire ça. J'ai reçu l'une des réprimandes les plus humiliantes, et l'un des sermons les plus condescendants de ma vie. Les _Dursley_ n'étaient pas aussi désagréables, parce que j'ai finis par ne plus accorder d'importance à ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Ginny est importante pour moi. Etait, » se corrigea-t-il, parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle désormais. « Tu n'aurais pas dû lui demander de se battre à ta place. C'est sur ce point que je suis vraiment en colère contre toi Ron, pas parce que tu lui en as parlé. Tu peux te plaindre aux gens, mais pas leur demander de se disputer pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire quand rien d'autre ne pouvait t'atteindre ? » Ron tapa du pied. Hermione haussa les sourcils, au soulagement d'Harry. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer, et s'avança comme s'il pensait pouvoir intimider Harry. « Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je t'ai fait part de mes inquiétudes, et tu les as juste balayées en disant que tu avais quelque chose de _spécial_ avec Malfoy, quelque dont je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre – »

« Ca suffit Ron. »

Le ton d'Hermione était celui que l'on donnait aux ordres, et Harry en fut surpris. Il se tourna vers elle en même temps que Ron quand elle se leva. Son regard était triste et passait de l'un à l'autre.

« Vous êtes tous les deux dans le faux, » annonça-t-elle. « Toi davantage qu'Harry, Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu avais contacté Ginny. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux, comme si le faire plus rapidement lui demandait trop d'effort pour le moment. « C'était stupide. Bien sûr que Ginny allait éloigner Harry de nous. Il ne se sent plus proche d'elle. »

Harry serra les dents sans rien dire. Hermione l'avait longuement questionné quand il avait rompu avec Ginny, déterminée à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec elle. Harry ne lui avait pas avoué la vérité à ce moment-là, et il n'allait pas le faire maintenant non plus.

« Ce qu'Harry partage avec Malfoy ne va pas disparaître, » continua Hermione. « Nous devons apprendre à l'accepter, pas le lui reprocher. »

« Mais _Hermione_, » fit Ron d'une voix plaintive.

« Sors d'ici pour l'instant, » ordonna Hermione en se détournant de lui pour faire face à Harry. « Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Ginny. Nous devrons discuter de ton mensonge plus tard. »

Durant une longue minute, Harry crut que Ron n'obéirait pas. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et une veine pulsait dans son cou, son visage rougi. Il pouvait distinctement l'entendre grincer des dents.

Mais il finit par se détourner et sortir de la chambre, ouvrant la porte si fort qu'elle cogna contre le mur, puis la claquant derrière lui.

Harry cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

Pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était laissée tomber dans sa chaise et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle faisait de minuscules bruits – pas des pleurs, pensa Harry, mais le genre d'inspiration que prenaient les gens quand ils voulaient s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Je fais tellement d'efforts, » gémit-elle presque dans ses mains. « Les cours sont bien plus durs ici qu'ils ne l'étaient à Poudlard. J'arrive à peine à suivre. Et parfois, je ne sais plus ce que je fais avec Ron. On passe notre temps à _se disputer_. Et il est en tort, mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent quand il pense te perdre au profit de Malfoy. » Elle écarta ses mains et fixa Harry. « J'ai la même impression. »

Harry voulait prendre la fuite. Hermione semblait adopter la même méthode que Ginny : lui balancer les problèmes de Ron et lui demander de les résoudre. Pourquoi _lui _ne pouvait pas être submergé, celui qui agissait comme il le voulait sans penser aux autres ?

Deux réponses lui vinrent en même temps, si rapidement qu'il en eut honte. Premièrement, il se détesterait s'il fonctionnait de cette façon, peu importe comment il se sentirait sur le coup.

Et deuxièmement, il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider s'il se sentait submergé. Malfoy.

Ou Draco. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à maintenir la même distance et à appeler Malfoy par son nom de famille

Pour l'instant cependant, Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants de larmes, et attendait de toute évidence une réponse. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais dépassée en cours, » commença-t-il. « J'en suis désolé. Je peux essayer de te montrer comment je me débrouille. » Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas comprendre. Son offre de l'aider dans ses études était ridicule.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin, » dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je peux gérer les devoirs quand j'y suis habituée. C'est parce que je dois essayer de m'en débrouiller et de me montrer calme et compréhensive avec Ron en même temps que j'ai du mal. » Elle fixa de nouveau Harry. « Est-ce que tu pourrais… passer quelques jours avec Ron ? Juste pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre son meilleur ami ? »

Harry se tendit. Il détestait devoir refuser quelque chose à Hermione alors qu'elle semblait suppliante, mais s'il cédait à sa demande, Ron aurait l'impression d'avoir gagné. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser continuer sur cette voie

« Non, » lâcha-t-il.

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse sur le point de se transpercer la peau. « Mais _Harry_ – »

Harry s'agenouilla et prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour les détendre et les apaiser. Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et sembla oublier les larmes qu'elle avait été sur le point de verser.

« C'est difficile, » reprit calmement Harry. « Je le sais. Je sais que tu as l'impression de le perdre. Je suis passé par là en quatrième année, et pendant notre chasse aux Horcruxes, et parfois l'année dernière, quand il s'est mis à poser trop de questions sur Ginny. Mais, Hermione, tu dois prendre conscience qu'on ne peut pas toujours être calme et compréhensif avec Ron. Tu ajoutes un poids inutile sur tes épaules, et sur les miennes. Nous devons refuser de plier devant les crises de nerfs de Ron, et faire ce que nous _savons _être justes à la place. Et je _sais_ que c'est juste d'être amis à la fois avec Malfoy et avec Ron. »

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, et son visage se faisait plus boudeur qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Mais comment faire ? Ron n'acceptera rien d'autre qu'une totale dévotion. »

« Tout d'abord, » commença Harry. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Parce que si c'était le cas, aucun de nous n'aurait réussi à gagner son amitié. Il aurait été impossible à vivre. Mais nous devons faire attention à ne pas le rendre comme ça à force de faire preuve de trop d'indulgence à son égard. »

Hermione rougit avant de déclarer, « Je n'aurais jamais dit ça en temps normal. Mais le programme de la formation d'Auror est vraiment extrême, et maintenant que Ron est tout le temps contrarié – » Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Nous y arriverons ensemble, » la rassura Harry avant de serrer ses mains une dernière fois et de se lever. « Nous ramènerons Ron à la raison. Lentement, » ajouta-t-il, et Hermione rit malgré elle. « Mais il le vaut Hermione – de se réconcilier avec lui et de ne pas le gâter. Ça prendra du temps, et ce sera dur, mais il finira par s'habituer à mon amitié avec Malfoy. »

_Mon Dieu, je viens juste de manquer dire 'Draco'_. Harry frissonna. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, Hermione n'était certainement pas prête à l'entendre parler de 'Draco'.

Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte. « J'y aurais pensé moi-même, » dit-elle, « si je n'avais pas tant de choses en tête et ne dédaignais pas les solutions simples. » Elle redressa les épaules. « Bon, plus de solutions simples. Elles n'ont jamais marché à Poudlard. Pourquoi marcheraient-elles ici ? »

Harry lui sourit en remerciement. « Est-ce que tu veux parler à Ron en premier ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête et Harry eut l'impression de retrouver son amie telle qu'elle était pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes. « Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux. Il le prendra mieux de ma part. Comme tu l'as dit, il nous faudra du temps pour lui faire entendre raison. » Elle hésita, puis ajouta, « Qu'est-ce que Ginny t'as dit d'autre Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Des choses que j'aurai du mal à lui pardonner, Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. »

« Très bien, » fit Hermione. « Et – ne le prends pas mal Harry mais, est-ce que tu es _sûr_ de vouloir être amis avec Malfoy ? »

Harry repensa à la façon dont Malfoy lui avait parlé après sa conversation avec Ginny – son honnêteté cinglante et inébranlable. Il repensa à la façon dont la magie compatible tourbillonnait entre eux. Il repensa au fait que Malfoy ne lui ait même pas reproché d'avoir dangereusement drainé sa magie, alors qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

La satisfaction l'envahit, différente de celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Ron et Hermione. Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Son amitié avec Malfoy s'annonçait différemment. Il le savait déjà.

« Absolument sûr, » murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose dans son sourire fit sourire Hermione en retour.


	15. De vieilles et de nouvelles amitiés

**Titre : **Les Nouvelles Recrues

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et tous ceux qui l'entourent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Lomonaaeren** est l'auteur de cette fiction, dont je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note :** Je comptais poster vendredi soir, donc désolée du retard ! Et mille pardons pour les reviews aussi… Pour ma défense, j'ai vraiment passé une semaine merdique. Genre, merdique de chez merdique. Bref.

_**Chapitre Quinze – De vieilles et de nouvelles amitiés**_

Harry avait posé son menton entre ses mains et fixait Ron d'un air renfrogné depuis sa table au réfectoire, où toutes les recrues de première année prenaient leurs repas ensemble. Ron lui tournait résolument le dos, et baissait la tête comme si rien n'était plus important que les œufs brouillés qu'il mettait dans sa bouche.

Harry avait tenté d'attendre le retour de Ron la nuit dernière, mais Ron n'était pas rentré avant que le regard d'Harry ne se floute de fatigue, et il n'ait décidé à contrecœur que piquer du nez pendant les cours n'était pas une bonne idée. Puis il avait tenté de se réveiller tôt, mais Ron était déjà parti. Quand il était arrivé au réfectoire, il avait découvert que Ron s'était assis à la table la plus encombrée, pour qu'Harry n'ait aucune chance de s'approcher de lui.

_Comment suis-je sensé redevenir son meilleur ami si je ne peux pas lui parler ?_ Harry jeta un regard mauvais au dos de Ron et tapota la table du bout des doigts. 

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas de nourriture devant toi, » fit quelqu'un derrière lui. « Je ne veux pas que mon partenaire s'évanouisse à midi. »

Harry pencha la tête et sourit malgré lui aux mots de Malfoy alors que celui-ci s'installait à côté de lui. Il avait vu la façon dont Ron s'était raidi au son de sa voix, mais c'était plutôt bon signe, pensait Harry. Si faire preuve de bonne foi ne suffisait pas pour forcer Ron à lui reparler, peut-être que la jalousie marcherait. « Je n'ai pas faim ce matin, » répondit Harry sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement. Malfoy plissa les yeux et Harry rajouta timidement, « J'ai veillé tard hier soir. Je n'ai jamais faim quand je manque de sommeil. » Il haussa les épaules.

Malfoy fit passer son regard de Ron à lui comme pour dire qu'il savait parfaitement quel était le problème, mais dans un énorme exploit de diplomatie, il ne dit rien. A la place, il agita sa baguette et deux larges étincelles bleues en sortirent. Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si Malfoy était en train d'appeler un elfe de maison. Il paraissait étrange qu'il en appelle un maintenant, alors qu'il aurait probablement pu le faire dès les premières semaines de formation.

Au lieu de ça, les étincelles agirent plutôt comme un signal pour un autre étudiant, un large garçon au visage carré et aux cheveux miel qui se leva et marcha jusqu'à eux avec un air de martyr. Malfoy lui sourit et récolta un regard mauvais qu'Harry reconnut. Malfoy lui faisait sans aucun doute du chantage pour qu'il se comporte comme son esclave, tout comme il avait fait du chantage à Harry pour qu'il lui donne des cours privés. « Aaron, » dit-il. « Mon ami voudrait quelque chose à manger. » Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à Harry, puis hocha la tête. « Des toasts, des œufs brouillés, un grand verre de jus d'orange et des scones. Va les chercher. » Il lança un sourire étincelant à Aaron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne mangerait jamais tout ça, et pour demander si Malfoy voulait qu'il devienne _gros_, mais l'autre garçon l'interrompit. « Tout le monde sait que vous travaillez ensemble juste parce que les instructeurs vous y forcent, » marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton. « Vous n'êtes pas _amis_. »

Malfoy se figea, son corps entier devenant si immobile qu'on aurait pu le croire victime d'un sortilège. Harry pouvait voir les lignes tendues de son visage et savait qu'il se retenait de ne pas regarder Harry pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

_Je vais te montrer exactement ce que j'en pense_, pensa Harry en sortant sa propre baguette. Il dut se redresser sur son siège pour pouvoir la pointer sur Aaron, mais ce n'en était que plus efficace. Aaron le fixa avec ébahissement, et Harry fut reconnaissant pour la première fois envers la réputation qu'il avait gagnée en tuant Voldemort.

« Nous _sommes_ amis, » dit-il doucement en laissant transparaître la menace dans sa voix. C'était une performance mélodramatique, surtout qu'ils avaient maintenant attiré l'attention de tous les étudiants alentours, et Harry était certain que quelqu'un allait rire, mais au lieu de ça, un silence de mort s'abattit. « Les instructeurs peuvent nous assigner des partenaires, mais ils ne peuvent pas forcer nos sentiments. » Il posa sa main sur le bras de Malfoy et y fit de petits cercles avec ses doigts en espérant pouvoir calmer sa tension. « Je te tiendrai au courant si je ne ressens aucune amitié envers Malfoy. Quand ai-je déjà manqué une chance d'exprimer mes opinions à voix haute ? »

Aaron le fixa, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Le bras de Malfoy trembla un peu sous sa main, puis se tendit, muscles contractés. Harry n'osait pas encore le regarder et préférait garder les yeux sur sa baguette, toujours pointée sur Aaron.

« Très bien, très bien ! » fit soudain Aaron, sans doute parce qu'Harry avait plissé les yeux. Il se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers les plateaux.

Harry secoua la tête et baissa sa baguette. « Imbécile, » marmonna-t-il. « C'était gentil de ta part Draco, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de faire ça. Comment se fait-il qu'il t'obéisse, d'ailleurs ? » Il se tourna vers Malfoy, espérant que le changement de sujet aiderait à faire passer l'étrange moment qui allait suivre.

Malfoy le regardait, de nouveau figé. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix abasourdie qui fit penser à Harry qu'Aaron lui avait jeté un Sort de Confusion pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. « Tu m'as appelé Draco. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il aurait préféré attendre pour ça, parce qu'il savait que cela changerait bien plus de choses que nécessaire. « J'en avais envie, » dit-il. « Et c'est un de tes noms pas vrai ? »

Après ça, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, pendant que Malfoy se torturait tout seul. Harry regarda ses yeux gris vacillant et se demanda contre quel démon il se battait. Il n'en connaissait pas suffisamment sur Malf – non, _Draco_, il voulait l'appeler comme ça – sur Draco pour pouvoir deviner.

Puis Draco détourna les yeux et dit, d'une voix presque trop basse pour Harry, « Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi reconnaissant de l'amitié de quelqu'un. »

« Je suis un connaisseur, » répondit Harry. « Hermione et Ron étaient les premiers amis que j'ai jamais eu. » Draco tiqua, mais Harry savait qu'il ne poserait pas de questions : il était trop occupé à boire ses paroles. « La gratitude est toujours là, et parfois je la déteste, mais être leur ami est trop formidable pour moi pour souhaiter que ce soit différent. » Il prit une grande inspiration, et un risque. « Laisse-moi la chance d'être un ami qui réussira à te faire oublier la gratitude. »

Draco se tourna complètement vers lui. Harry croisa les bras, se préparant à un regard aussi perçant qu'un coup d'épée.

Draco ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

Sachant qu'une barrière venait de tomber, mais rien de plus, Harry changea résolument de sujet et commença à parler des exercices qu'allait leur donner Ketchum aujourd'hui, pendant qu'Aaron revenait avec un plateau couvert de nourriture. Il ne fit pas attention à la façon dont Aaron lâcha le plateau sur la table et s'éclipsa, parce que Draco avait un sourire en coin et des étincelles d'argent dans les yeux.

Il se dit qu'il se moquait de la façon dont les épaules de Ron étaient voûtées désormais, comme s'il supportait un grand poids.

_C'est à lui de venir me parler s'il est inquiet_, pensa obstinément Harry. _Et dans tous les cas, je n'abandonnerai pas mon amitié avec Draco, tout comme je n'abandonnerai pas la sienne pour Draco. C'est hors de question. Je vais être ami avec qui je veux, et ils devront s'y habituer ou s'en aller. _

Sa propre détermination le prit par surprise. Il se demanda s'il s'était déjà senti aussi sûr de quelque chose. Certainement pas depuis la guerre, et la conviction qu'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour vaincre Voldemort.

C'était une autre raison de ne laisser tomber aucun de ses amis, décida-t-il en se retournant vers Draco. Parce que grâce à eux il se sentait _bien_.

_Et je mérite de me sentir bien autant que n'importe qui d'autre._

**OoOoOoO**

_Mien._

La profonde possessivité que Draco ressentait n'avait rien de nouveau. Il avait ressenti la même chose pour sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, quand il avait su que c'était à lui de prendre la place vacante, et que personne d'autre ne conviendrait. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait reçu sa baguette chez Ollivander. Et ce sentiment bouillonnait en lui durant sa quatrième année – la première durant laquelle sa domination des Serpentards de son année était véritablement devenue incontestée.

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait tenté de diminuer l'intensité de ses sentiments en se mentant à lui-même, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Ce désir ardent d'avoir Potter contre lui chaque fois qu'il le regardait – pas physiquement bien sûr, parce que Potter n'était pas prêt pour ça – était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Avant, il y avait toujours eu un élément de contrainte dans l'équation. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard était obligé de lui donner le poste d'Attrapeur, pour ne pas se mettre Lucius à dos. Ses camarades s'étaient battus pendant des années avant de reconnaître à contrecœur que son argent et sa volonté de fer le rendait plus capable qu'ils ne l'étaient. Sa baguette n'avait pas eu le choix de son propriétaire : Draco s'en était saisi et avait senti le lien qui se créait en eux, acceptant que la baguette fût désormais sienne.

L'envie de Potter d'être avec lui était choisie, désirée, par une autre personne.

_J'en avais envie._

La réponse que Potter lui avait donnée quand Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait appelé par son prénom résonnait dans les oreilles de Draco durant chacun de ses cours. Potter parlait fréquemment à Granger et la Belette – ou du moins à Granger, puisque la Belette semblait penser que le mieux à faire pour remercier Potter de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui était de lui tourner le dos. Mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Draco, se plaçant à côté de lui en Stratégies et en Offensive et Défensive sans qu'on ne le lui demande. Il roula des yeux comme si Draco et lui partageaient une blague quand Jones expliqua que les partenaires étaient parfois inattendus. Et quand Gregory les fit combattre, il résista longtemps, et accepta de bonne grâce le coup que Draco réussit à lui asséner au plexus solaire.

Bon, d'accord, il avait fait trébucher Draco pendant qu'ils se rendaient à leur prochain cours, mais c'était beaucoup moins que ce qu'il aurait fait avant. De plus, il tendit immédiatement sa main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever.

Draco avait conscience de ce que cette main tendue signifiait, ou devait signifier, entre eux. Si Potter le savait aussi, il ne le montra pas, et Draco ne réussit pas à le surprendre en train d'y penser. Il regardait Draco, lui souriait, lui parlait, et le touchait parfois, comme ce qu'il aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses amis.

Pour Draco, cette amitié représentait bien plus, elle le devait.

C'était une expérience unique pour lui. Vincent était mort, et Gregory avait annoncé qu'il préférait nager au milieu des requins plutôt que de suivre Draco dans la formation. Les amis de Draco avaient suivi leur voie après la guerre, parfois à Azkaban, parfois en exil, parfois assignés à résidence. Il n'était pas _tous_ hors de portée, mais c'était le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux, et ceux qui auraient pu continuer à le fréquenter librement seraient désormais suspicieux qu'il se soit dédié à la tâche d'arrêter les Mages Noirs.

En réalité, Draco avait recherché cette solitude, pensant qu'elle l'aiderait à prendre ses marques dans le monde.

Maintenant, il pensait qu'il serait plus facile et plus élégant de prendre ses marques dans le monde avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.

_Mien_, pensai-t-il en fixant Potter, qui lui faisait face, muscles tendus, et attendant les instructions de Gregory, ou qui se tenait à côté de lui, érigeant un bouclier en se servant de la magie compatible. _Mien, parce qu'il en a décidé ainsi. _

Mais Draco ne pourrait pas le posséder entièrement. Qu'il tente de le détourner de ses amis, et Potter se montrerait sûrement hargneux. Au mieux, il le traiterait avec la même exaspération amusée qu'il réservait pour l'instant à la Belette, et Draco ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il voulait le respect de Potter, et son admiration.

Alors il devrait faire un effort, et garder ses désirs sous contrôle. Il devrait autoriser Potter à avoir de l'espace, de la liberté, une existence et des amitiés dont il ne ferait pas partie. En retour, il obtiendrait ce qu'il _voulait_ : ces regards, ces gestes, cette considération qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir de la part de Potter.

Ce sourire.

Ce serait dur, mais Draco pensait qu'il pourrait y arriver. Et il eut simplement trois jours à attendre avant que sa stratégie ne paie.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à l'intention d'Hermione quand elle prit place à côté de lui en Conduite d'Auror. Comme d'habitude, Ron s'était disputé à voix basse avec Hermione quand Harry était entré, mais au moment où il l'avait vu, il s'était tu et était parti s'installer devant. « Pas de progrès ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillant de frustration. « _Non_. Et je ne comprends pas Harry. Pourquoi n'essaie-t-il pas au moins de te parler ? S'il a peur que Malfoy ne lui vole ton amitié, il devrait tenter de l'empêcher à tout prix. »

« Je pense, » commença lentement Harry en fixant le dos de Ron, qui releva le menton comme s'il pouvait sentir leurs yeux, « qu'il veut nous voir faire des efforts pour lui. Il a besoin d'être sûr qu'il est toujours respecté, apprécié. Il n'a pas tort sur le fait que nous l'apprécions toujours. Il a tort s'il pense que je vais abandonner Draco pour lui, cependant. »

« Draco ? » nota aussitôt Hermione.

Harry la fixa calmement. « Oui. C'est un problème ? »

Hermione tripota nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux pendant près d'une minute avant de chuchoter, « Non. Mais – oh Harry, sois prudent. »

« Draco n'est pas plus une menace envers moi que n'importe qui d'autre, » répondit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers Ron.

Ron lui tourna obstinément le dos quand il le vit approcher. Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait qu'il devrait faire un effort. D'une certaine façon, il appréciait presque cette pause de quelques jours dans son amitié avec Ron, parce qu'elle lui donnait l'occasion de se calmer et de parler à Hermione et Draco. Hermione s'échinait comme une folle à essayer d'être _parfaite_, d'être exemplaire dans tous ses cours – y compris Stratégies et Combat, qu'elle trouvait difficiles – sans effort, tout en ayant toujours des notes pour aider Ron. Harry lui avait dit gentiment, de nombreuses fois, qu'elle n'avait pas à être parfaite, qu'elle avait le droit d'être meilleure dans certaines matières que dans d'autres, et qu'elle pouvait demander de l'aide aux instructeurs. Il pensait qu'elle était presque prête à le croire.

_Ron aurait dû s'en rendre compte en premier, c'est lui son petit ami. _

Harry secoua la tête. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas blâmer injustement les autres. Hermione était son amie, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte non plus.

_Et puis, je peux déjà lui reprocher suffisamment de choses comme ça_, pensa-t-il avec un rictus alors qu'il appelait doucement, « Ron ? »

Ron tendit ostensiblement l'oreille. « Je crois que Malfoy t'appelle, » dit-il. « Tu ferais mieux d'accourir comme le bon petit chien que tu es. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Le temps que tu passes loin d'Hermione affecte tes insultes, » répondit-il. « Elles étaient plus élaborées avant. »

Ron se tourna pour lui faire face. Harry eut un hochement de tête satisfait. _Enfin_. Le plus compliqué avec Ron ces derniers jours, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Harry.

Le visage de son meilleur ami était suffisamment rouge pour dissimuler ses taches de rousseur, et il tenait sa baguette sans savoir s'il devait la serrer plus fort ou la relâcher complètement. Harry se sentit envahi par une vague de compassion. Ron était confus, anxieux et incertain. Harry savait qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose sans Draco.

_Merde, sans Draco, je serais toujours en train de patauger pour essayer de gérer Ron et Ginny tout en l'empêchant de faire partie de ma vie. _

Penser à Draco incita Harry à le chercher du regard. Il se tenait près de sa place habituelle en Conduite, les yeux fixés sur Harry et Ron. Il semblait frustré, et son nez était plissé d'une telle façon qu'Harry pouvait deviner à quel point il voulait intervenir.

Harry le fixa simplement avant de lui tourner le dos. Il devait accorder toute son attention à Ron pour le moment. Et s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Draco pour se restreindre, alors Harry avait plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait.

Ron avait intercepté son regard, évidemment. Sa voix prit un ton mauvais qui ne lui était pas naturel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu demandes la permission à Maman Malfoy de jouer avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, » lui dit Harry.

Ron lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, » continua Harry. « Le véritable Ron peut expliquer ce ne va pas à ses meilleurs amis. Il peut livrer ses propres batailles. Il ne reproche pas à Draco tout ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie. »

Il avait utilisé le prénom de Draco exprès, et Ron se jeta dessus, bien sûr. Il rit, un son entrecoupé qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose dans la gorge. Harry était malheureusement au courant que tout le monde dans la classe les fixait, mais il tenta de chasser la sensation désagréable. Il serait toujours une figure publique, et ses relations étaient tout aussi publiques. Il devait l'accepter.

« Tu es _vraiment_ amoureux de lui, » railla Ron. « A l'appeler par son prénom. Dis-moi Harry, est-ce qu'il t'appelle par le tien ? »

« Non, » répondit doucement Harry. « Il n'en a pas besoin. » Il se tut, puis ajouta, « Ce genre d'insultes ne te ressemble pas non plus Ron. »

« Je peux dire ce qu'il me plaît. » Ron avait haussé la voix.

« Oui bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Mais je pense que tu devrais déterminer si tu cherches ou non à me contrarier. Tu n'y es pas arrivé jusqu'à maintenant pace que je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça et c'est ta fierté qui te force à agir de la sorte. Mais tu pourrais. »

Ron pâlit. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir qu'Hermione avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il avait pris un trop grand risque, en confrontant Ron de cette façon et en le menaçant de perdre son amitié, ce dont il avait le plus peur.

_Ce n'est pas ça_, souhaitait pouvoir lui dire Harry. _J'ai donné une chance et choix à Draco, et je ne peux pas donner moins à Ron._

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Alors il attendit jusqu'à ce que Ron ne murmure d'une voix rauque, « Est-ce qu'on est obligé de parler de ça en public ? »

« Non, » répondit aussitôt Harry. Il vit les yeux de Ron s'élargirent, et lui fit un sourire aussi large et encourageant qu'il le put. « Pa sis tu promets de me rencontrer en privé pour qu'on puisse régler ça. »

Ron baissa les yeux au sol pendant une minute. Harry espérait qu'il réfléchissait à la confiance dont Harry faisait preuve envers lui avec une simple phrase. Il comptait sur Ron pour tenir parole, même après trois jours d'ignorance.

« Très bien, » fit Ron. Il souriait presque comme avant quand il releva la tête. « D'accord. » Il hésita, puis tendit la main.

Harry la serra fermement et retourna aux côtés de Draco au moment où Hestia entra. Il avait pensé s'asseoir à côté de Ron, mais Ron aurait probablement cru que le problème était réglé et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

En plus, Harry aimait bien s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Il parvenait généralement à aider discrètement Harry quand les questions le déconcertaient, et il pouvait toujours prendre exemple sur lui.

Et puis, Draco – bon, quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui, il ne sourit pas exactement, mais tous les muscles de son corps semblèrent se relaxer. Harry savait que la plupart de temps, il maintenait une distance prudente pour se protéger. Etre l'une des personnes devant lesquelles il s'autorisait à baisser sa garde était un honneur et un privilège.

« Merci de ne pas être intervenu, » murmura-t-il alors qu'Hestia commençait à parler des essais qu'ils devraient rendre pour leur prochain cours.

Draco se tourna complètement vers lui. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Habituellement, il tentait de ne pas attirer l'attention des instructeurs.

« Je voulais intervenir, » souffla-t-il.

Harry lui serra l'épaule. « Alors je suis encore plus reconnaissant que tu ne l'ais pas fait, » répondit-il avant de se détourner quand Hestia se mit à les fixer en s'éclaircissant ostensiblement la gorge.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'avouer pour l'instant, parce que Draco pourrait prendre la grosse tête, mais il pensait que sa vie était mieux depuis qu'il était ami avec Malfoy.

**OoOoOoO**

_Mien !_

L'idée de jeter discrètement un sort à Weasley, ou de rejoindre Potter pour lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas de lui pour ami, Draco serait ravi de l'accepter, avait été _vraiment_ tentante. Il avait toujours en tête une image vers laquelle il savait qu'il se tournerait de nouveau : la Belette abandonnant Potter pour de bon, puis les contemplant jalousement alors que Draco et Potter se rapprochaient de plus en plus et entraient dans la légende.

Mais il s'était retenu, parce qu'il savait qu'il y trouverait un avantage sur le long terme.

Et parce qu'il savait que Potter comptait sur lui pour ne pas intervenir.

Draco était ridiculement fier de cette confiance. Il la voulait, la convoitait, était déterminé à l'obtenir, et il aurait été stupide de laisser passer sa chance de la gagner à cause de la _Belette_.

Alors qu'il copiait attentivement la nouvelle liste de règles que Jones leur enseignait, ses yeux se tournaient fréquemment vers Potter. Potter était presque couché sur sa propre liste, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, se tapotant le front du bout de sa plume ou se grattant pensivement la tête, mais Draco pouvait suffisamment voir son visage pour être satisfait.

_Mien. _

Le sentiment de possessivité de Draco était plus calme maintenant. La Belette avait mis en doute leur amitié publiquement, et Potter lui avait tenu tête. Il avait utilisé le prénom de Draco même en sachant que son 'vieux' détesterait ça. Il avait montré qu'il avait autant confiance en Draco qu'en la promesse de la Belette.

Du moment que Potter faisait preuve de cette loyauté envers lui, Draco pouvait le partager avec d'autres, et ne devait pas le garder pour lui tout seul.

Quelque chose lui tapota le coude. Draco leva la tête et vit Potter pousser un bout de parchemin plié vers lui tout en fixant ostensiblement Jones. Draco retint une remarque dédaigneuse. Se passer des _mots_. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de plus immature ?

Il allait sans dire qu'il prit quand même le parchemin et le déplia pour le lire quand Jones se tourna pour s'occuper d'une de ses illusions.

_Tu veux enquêter sur la façon dont les Mangemorts sont entrés, ce soir après les cours ?_

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et la Belette. Potter secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

_Juste nous deux_, disait le geste. Ou peut-être, _Je peux parler à Weasley et l'empêcher d'interférer. _

Draco hocha la tête et copia avec diligence les instructions dictées par Jones, alors qu'un sentiment de contentement et d'apaisement se répandait dans tout son corps.

_Il est mien, mais je suis aussi sien. _


End file.
